Forever and Always
by i.love.jace.lightwood.11
Summary: This is a sequel to Four and Six: with no war, if you haven't read that story please go read it first :) Tobias and Tris are married. Christina and Will have twins, Tris's mom has a three year old daughter who Tris and Tobias take care of occasionally please read I suck at summaries story is a lot better than it looks :) Rated T for cussing and stuff :) M
1. Chapter 1: Lily

_**Hey my ninjas, if you haven't read Four and Six: with no war then go check it out because this is the sequel to it :) So my ninjas I believe I left you with Tobias and Tris getting married so I'm going to play with ya'll a bit and skip three years I think :) Well here you go and again : IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FOUR AND SIX: WITH NO WAR THEN GO READ IT NOW ! ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last story<strong>

_Tobias carries me back to our apartment and sets me on the bed smiling like an idiot._

_I smile back at him and he wraps me in his arms._

_"Forever." He whispers_

_"And Always." I reply and his kiss me again._

_We will be together...Forever and always._

**Three years later...**

**Tris's POV**

I watch as my little three year old sister, Lily toddles around Tobias and I's apartment.

"Sissy, can we watch sponge bog?" She asks in her sweet little voice.

"No, you know mommy doesn't like you watching that show." I say picking her up and spinning her around.

I know what your thinking, what did she say? Sponge bob is what she meant.

"When is bubba gonna get here?" She asks me titling her head.

I laugh a little, she calls Tobias bubba since he is her brother in law.

"He will be here soon. Do you wanna go play with Carson and Emma?" I ask her

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She says jumping from my arms. Carson and Emma are Christina's twins and they are the same age as Lily.

"Ok lets get your coat on." I say picking up her coat and writing a quick note to Tobias.

I slip my coat on and then hers, when I take care of her it makes me want kids, I know Tobias feels the same way now a days.

Three years ago I thought I was to young, now I know I am ready, I just need to talk to Tobias first.

"Lily, don't run down the hall." I call and she stops instantly.

"Sorry sissy." She says looking down at her shoes.

"It's ok, just remember you are abnegation not dauntless ok?" I ask her and she nods.

"I want to be dauntless though." She says as we walk to Christina and Will's apartment.

"I know you do, maybe one day." I say as we reach Christina's door, I knock and hear Christina yell come in.

I smile and open up the door letting Lily run in. At the moment Christina is chasing Carson around and then he sees Lily and runs to her.

"LILY HELP ME!" He screams running behind her.

I hear Lily giggle and they run into Carson and Emma's room where Emma is hiding.

"So what's up Tris?" Christina asks taking a seat at the bar.

"Oh you know nothing much, just watching Lily while mom and dad go to some interview for abnegation." I answer shrugging.

"Yeah, does caring for her make you want a kid?" Christina asks, now this is the Christina I know, very noisy.

"Yeah it does, I think I'm ready, I need to talk to Four though." I say with a shrug, I know Christina knows Tobias's name but he doesn't want anyone but me using it.

"Ok, well you do that. You know Lily's birthday is soon, are we going to throw her a party?" Chris asks glancing at the room.

"I don't know, I mean she is abnegation the only reason she is ever allowed over here is because she is sisters with a dauntless leader and daughter of an abnegation leader." I say shrugging.

"Yeah, that and the fact that we have a new leader for Erudite and Candor." Christina adds smiling.

"Yeah, now we are all in peace and people can visit the other factions when they want." I say smiling as well.

Then I hear a knock on the door.

"That's not Will, he would have just walked in. Hang on I will get it." Christina says standing and walking over to the door.

When she opens it she greets someone and they walk in. I have my back turned so I can't see the door. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and I smile.

"Hey beautiful." He whispers into my ear.

"Hey handsome." I say back turning and kissing my husband.

"Miss me?" He says laughing as he pulls back.

"Nooo not at all..." I say sarcastically.

"Haha, where's Lily?" He asks and I point to the kids room.

"Ah, when does Lil go home?" Tobias says tilting his head.

"In about four hours." I answer and he smiles.

"Hey Lily." He calls and she comes sprinting out of the room.

She jumps on him and screams, "BUBBA!" as loud as her three year old voice can.

We all laugh as Tobias spins her around.

"Do you want to go get some food Lil?" He asks and she nods.

"Ok, lets go." Tobias says and takes my hand.

"Bye Christina." I say as we walk out the door.

We make our way to the cafeteria, Tobias carrying Lily in one arm and holding my hand.

Once we are in the cafeteria, I sit Lily down and sit with her while Tobias goes to get us some food.

When he comes back, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah and Marlene have joined us.

They had all had there weddings after we did and they were cute. Marlene is pregnant, she is about eight months now.

"Hey Lily." Zeke says making a funny face.

"Zekey, your weird." Lily says laughing.

"Lily, you are going to have to start acting abnegation, mamma is coming to get you in two hours." I say and she nods.

"Ok. I don't want to though." She sighs and looks down then eats her cake.

I laugh and eat my cake as well. I feel my phone ring and look down at the caller ID, Mom.

_**( Bold is Tris and Italics is her mom)**_

**Hello?**

_Tris, is Lily ready to come home, we are done._

**I guess so, she is eating right now, when we are done I will bring her back ok?**

_Ok sweetie be careful_

**I will love you.**

_Love you too._

I hang up and Turn to Lily.

"Lil, mom says they are done so as soon as your done we have to go ok?" I ask kindly.

"Ok sissy." She answers and stands up smiling at me.

"Four, are you coming?" I ask and he nods standing as well.

"Bye Lily." Everyone says.

"Bye Zekey, Mar mar, Sha, and Uri." She says then she toddles off towards the door.

I smile and wave as I catch up with Lily.

"Lily, abnegation remember." I say and she slows down and walks beside me.

"Yes sissy." Then she takes my hand and Tobias's and we all walk out to the train. One thing Lily will be able to do, that other abnegation won't is jump on a train.

Tobias picks her up and we start running, I jump on first with ease and Tobias tosses Lily up to me then jumps on himself.

"That was fun." Lily says clapping and smiling at us.

When it comes time to jump off Tobias goes first then Lil then me.

"Lily, now you are home, abnegation acting now ok?" I ask and she nods.

I take her hand and then take Tobias's hand too. We walk silently towards my old house, once we reach it I knock and mom almost instantly opens it.

"Hello Lily, Go inside sweetie." Mom says and Lily walks inside and upstairs to my old bedroom that is ow hers.

"Do you two want to come in?" Mom asks and I look to Tobias.

"Sure mam, that would be nice." he says speaking like an abnegation would.

I sigh and walk inside Tobias's fingers still laced in mine.

"Hello father." I say as I see him in the kitchen.

"Hello Tris, Tobias." He nods toward us and I sit down.

"Thank you for watching Lily." Mom says taking a seat as well.

"No problem mom." I say smiling at her.

"Can you watch her again in two weeks?" Mom asks and we nod.

"Sure, for how long, a day?" I ask and she answers, "For a week please, your father and I are going on a business trip to amity for the week in two weeks and Lily needs somewhere to stay."

I look to Tobias who simply nods, "OK mom that's fine. You know Lily is becoming more dauntless than abnegation." I say and she shrugs.

"I know but I think it's fine as long as she realizes when to act abnegation." Mom says and I nod.

"I have been teaching her." I answer and mom nods in approval.

"Well we must be going to catch the next train, see you in two weeks mam, sir." Tobias stands and hugs my mom and then shakes my dads hand.

"Please call me Natalie, Tobias." Mom says and Tobias nods.

"And call me Andrew son." Dad says which causes Tobias and I to smile.

"Come on lets go." I say taking Tobias's hand and we walk out. Once we are safely on the train I sit with my feet dangling over the side.

Tobias takes a seat next to me and I lean my head against him.

We are quiet for awhile finally Tobias speaks up, "Does keeping Lily make you want to have kids?" He asks.

"Yeah it does, I think we are ready to be parents but I wanted to talk to you first." I say and he smiles slightly.

"Well, I think I'm ready to be a dad." Tobias says and I turn to look at him.

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods smiling at me. I smile back and kiss him hard.

"Let's not do this here Tris." He says and I smile at him.

"Ok, but soon." I answer and he nods to me.

"I love you Tobias." I say kissing him again.  
>"I love you too Tris, forever and always." We kiss until its time to jump then we go to our apartment and make love.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? I hope you liked it love you my ninjas :) By the way again Zeke and Shauna and Uriah and Marlene did get married I just thought there wedding would be boring so I skipped them :) Love you guys :) Ideas, suggestions, comments and concerns are welcome just review or pm me Love you my ninjas peace out :) ~M<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: the news

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I got a great response to the first chapter thanks you guys :) _**

**_Kate: Did you mean can Evelyn or Amar come into this story? Evelyn is actually dead in this story so maybe Amar but I'm not sure yet :) We will see _**

**_Ok my ninjas here is your chapter :) Plus review some baby names for boys and girls and tell me which one you want Tris and Tobais to have :) Ok now the story :)~M_**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Well, I think I'm ready to be a dad." Tobias says and I turn to look at him._

_"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods smiling at me. I smile back and kiss him hard._

_"Let's not do this here Tris." He says and I smile at him._

_"Ok, but soon." I answer and he nods to me._

_"I love you Tobias." I say kissing him again._  
><em>"I love you too Tris, forever and always." We kiss until its time to jump then we go to our apartment and make love.<em>

**2 months later...**

**Tris's POV  
><strong>I wake up and run to the bathroom. I quickly throw up and then brush my teeth.

When I'm done I make sure Tobias is still asleep, which he is. I quickly pull out the little box that Christina had given me a while ago.

I take the pregnancy test and wait for the results. I know I'm shaking from nerves but I really don't care. I pace the bathroom waiting for the results that could and will change our lives.

Tobias and I want this, we want to be parents. I look at the test and see a small pink plus sign. A huge smile breaks across my face and I start to cry.

I must have woken up Tobias because he comes in here.

"Tris, what's wrong?" He asks wrapping his arms around me.

"Tobias guess what?" I ask happily.

"What?" He asks cautiously.

"I'm pregnant." I whisper and a smile breaks across his face as well.

"Oh my gosh we are going to be parents." Tobias says and he picks me up and spins me around.

"Did you just randomly check or what?" He asks as he carries me to the bed.

"No, I am late for my period and I had morning sickness." I answer and he nods.

"You could of woken me up you know." he says as we lay back down.

"I know, but I wanted to be sure first." I answer and he nods.

"Do you want to go to the doctor to see how far along you are?" Tobias asks sitting up again.

"Yeah I guess so." I say standing up and walking over to my closet.

"When are we going to tell everybody?" Tobias asks pulling clothes out of the dresser.

'Umm, how about we tell a few people in like a week and then everyone else when I start to show?" I ask and he nods. I slip on some black jogging pants and a tight tank top.

"Ready?" Tobias asks pulling on his jacket.  
>"Yep lets go." I grab my keys and phone and we head out the door.<p>

It is still kind of early but I know Mar is still working at the doctors.

When we walk in Mar sees us.

"Hey guys, why are you here?" She asks looking at us cautiously.

"Mar, I'm pregnant." I say and she smiles.

"Ok, come on." mar says then she leads Tobias and I into a little room with a table and a computer in it.

"Take a seat up here Tris and we will get you a ultrasound." Mar says pointing to the table.

"Ok." I say and jump up on the table and lean back.

"Will you slid your shirt up so I can see your stomach." Mar asks. I nos and slid my shirt up to the bottom of my bra.

She rubs some cream on my stomach and then touches a stick thing to it and rubs it around.

"Tris do you want to see?" She asks and I nod so she turns the screen to me.

I see a little gray blob that has a ruff outline of a human.

"Ok, from the looks of it you are about two months along, I'm surprised that your morning sickness has just now started but it isn't unnatural, the baby look healthy and everything else looks fine. You should start showing here in about a morning sickness will pass. You might get odd cravings or hate some food that you normally love. Four, be warned give the pregnant women what she wants because she will have bad mood swings. No beer, or anything like that though do you understand?" She asks the both of us.

"Yes we do, thanks Mar, and can we keep quiet about this?" I ask.

"Sure thing, when are you planning on telling everyone?" She asks.

"In about a week." I answer and she nods.

"Ok, just our group or everyone?" She asks again.  
>"Just our group next week and everyone when I start showing." I answer yet again and she nods.<p>

"Ok bye Six bye four." She says and we wave and leave.

We leave and go to our apartment.

"When do you want to tell your parents?" Tobias asks as we sit on the couch.

"Umm, tomorrow?" I suggest.

"Ok, anything for you." Tobias says kissing my head.

I giggle and say, "I love you Tobias."

"I love you too." He answers and I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kinda short I know but oh well :) Tris is pregnant :) Vote on gender and names please :) I will pick a couple of the names for boys and girls that ya'll suggested and a couple of my own and let ya'll pick which one you think is the best :) By the way Tris is 20 and Tobias is 22 at the moment, Tobias's birthday is in one week in this so yeah :) Ok bye now my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: memorys

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) I love you guys, I already have 20 reviews and only uploaded this today :) So I have had a couple of votes and I think I have some names for both genders :_**_**  
><strong>_

**_Girl: Sophie, Amarisa, Ava, Lizzy and Mackenzie_**

**_Boy: Ethan, Evan, Kyle, Luke,and Jayden_**

**_So pick one of these for which ever gender you want or vote if you want twins :) Ok here is your chapter now :) ~M_**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"When do you want to tell your parents?" Tobias asks as we sit on the couch._

_"Umm, tomorrow?" I suggest._

_"Ok, anything for you." Tobias says kissing my head._

_I giggle and say, "I love you Tobias."_

_"I love you too." He answers and I drift off into a peaceful sleep._

**The next day...**

**Tris's POV  
><strong>I wake up and run to the bathroom, I puke but this time Tobias wakes up and rubs my back while holding my hair.

When I'm done he hands me some water.

"Thanks." I mumble and sip the water.

"No problem, I'm going to get dresses, we are going to abnegation today." Tobias says and I tilt my head confused.

"Why?" I ask standing and getting my tooth brush ready to brush my teeth.

"We need to tell your family." He answers and I nod. He goes and gets ready, while I brush my teeth and get dressed.

**Tobias's POV**

Eventually we are both at the door ready to leave.

"We need to stop by Christina's and tell her we are going." Tris says taking my hand.

"Ok, what for?" I ask as we head to her apartment.

"So she knows if anyone comes looking for us, we are dauntless leaders and they always go to her when they can't find us." Tris answers. I guess she has a point.

I knock on the door and Will opens it.

"yes?" He asks smiling at us.  
>"I wanted to tell Chris that we are going to abnegation for a bit to visit my parents and maybe get Lily." Tris says.<p>

"Ok any reason in particular you wanted to tell her that?" Will asks looking slightly amused.

"People always come to her when they are looking for us." Tris answers with a shrug and Will nods.

"Sure thing Tris, have fun in stiff town." Will says smirking all the while.

"Shut it nose." Tris says and then we walk away.

I laugh as we walk and Tris smiles.  
>"Enjoying yourself Four?" She asks smirking.<p>

"Yes I am six." I reply earning a smack from her.

"Ow." I say pretending that it hurt.  
>"Oh that did not hurt you, you big baby." Tris says laughing at me.<p>

"Nope it didn't but I know you could make it hurt." I answer and she laughs again. We jump on the train together and sit on the edge looking out.

"I love you Tris." I whisper to her kissing her, then I make my way down to her stomach.

"And I love you." I say kissing her stomach. Tris smiles and kisses me.

"I love you too, have you thought about names?" Tris asks me setting her head on my shoulder.

"Well if it's a girl I like, Ava and Lizzy, for a boy umm maybe Jayden or Ethan What do you think?" I ask back giving my honest opinion.

"Well for a girl I like, Sophie , I also like Lizzy, or maybe Mackenzie. For a boy, I like both of your names or Kyle, Luke or maybe Evan." Tris says.  
>"Hmm well we still have a while to think about it. Look we are almost there." I say pointing to where we are just now entering the abnegation sector.<p>

"Let's jump off a little closer to the house." Tris says and I agree.

"Ok...now." I say and we jump hand in hand, we both land on our feet and run a couple of steps until we lose our momentum.

We head to the house which is only about five minutes from here.

I knock on the door and Natalie answers it.

"Oh Tobias, Tris come in." Natalie says rushing us in the house.

"Bubba! Sissy! You here!" Lily says flat out running to us. I laugh and pick her up spinning her around.

"Hey Lily." I say and Tris smiles.

"Mom, is dad home?" Tris asks and Natalie nods.

"Will you meet us in the fami... the kitchen?" Tris asks and Natalie nods walking into the kitchen.

"Why did you stop yourself?" I ask setting Lily down.

"It reminds me of what he did to us." Tris replies taking my hand and Lily's and leading us into the kitchen.

Now it makes since, the family room is where Marcus would beat me. It reminds Tris of what he did to me and what he has done to her even though we weren't in abnegation when he touched her.

We all sit down and Lily pulls on my sleeve.

"Yes Lil?" I ask looking down at her.

"Can I sit on your lap?" She asks and I smile lifting her on my lap.

"Sure." I say as I do so.

"Lily, don't be so rude." Natalie scolds.

"Sorry mamma." Lily says looking down.

"It's ok." Natalie says and then turns to Tris.

"Was I like that?" Tris asks laughing at Lily.

"Yes you and Tobias both were actually." Natalie says and I am taken aback.

"Wait, Tobias and I, you knew Tobias at that age?" Tris questions in shock.  
>"Yes I did, I used to baby sit him for Evelyn, you too were best friends until Evelyn died and he stopped coming out of the house other than for school." Natalie says and I nod remembering the time I stopped coming over here.<p>

*_Flash back * When Tobias was three._

_"Where are we going mamma?" I ask my three year old self looking at my mom as we cross the street._

_"You are going to spend the day with Mrs. Prior and her daughter Beatrice." Evelyn answers smiling at me_

_"Ok." I say and she knocks on the door. A lady answers it and invites us in._

_My mom only stays for a minute and then it is just me._

_"Hello Tobias, do you want to meet my daughter?" Natalie asks.  
>"Yes." I say eager to meet another kid.<em>

_"Beatrice come here." Natalie calls and in toddles a little girl with curly blonde hair._

_"Beatrice this is Tobias." Natalie says. _

_*When I was nine and Tris was seven*_

_"Hello Mrs. Prior." i greet Natalie as she lets me in._

_"Hello Tobias, how are your parents?" She asks politely like every abnegation member._

_"Good, mom's a little sick. Is Beatrice here, we are supposed to go to the park today?" I ask as kindly as possible._

_"Yes she's in her room go on up there." Natalie says and I do._

_I open the door and see Beatrice or Tris as I like to call her sitting on her bed from the looks of it reading._

_"Hey Tris." I say sitting on the edge of her bed.  
>"Toby, are we going to the park?" She asks getting up and hugging me causing me to wince ever so slightly.<em>

_My dad had started beating me a couple of months ago ever since mom got sick and it sucks._

_"You ok?" She asks noticing my wince._

_"Yeah I'm fine." I lie and she smiles._

_"Let's go." She takes my hand and pulls me down stairs dropping it as we go._

_"Beatrice, Tobias wait." Natalie says sounding worried._

_"Yes mother?" Tris asks kindly._

_"Tobias umm your mother has passed away and you need to go home." Natalie says.  
>I'm in shock and I feel tears slip down my cheeks I nod and run out of the house and across the street to my own.<em>

_*A week later*_

_I make my way over to Tris's house probably for the last time._

_I knock and Tris answers._

_"Can we talk?" I ask and she nods._

_We walk outside and into a hidden place in the woods._

_"Tris, I don't think I can come over anymore. My dad is in a bad place right now and needs my help, I don't think we should be friends anymore, I'm sorry." I whisper, the whole thing wasn't a lie but most of it was._

_"But Toby, I'm going to miss you." She says and I nod and I hug her. I have to do this at least once. I lean in and kiss her, she kisses me back and I hug her one last time then leave, leaving Tris standing there shocked._

_*Flash back over*_

"Yeah, I remember." I say nodding.

"Yes, it was sad when you stopped coming, Tris was really sad. Tris, did you know Tobias was the one who gave you that nickname in the first place?" Natalie asks and this time I am shocked. I didn't know Natalie knew about me calling Tris, Tris.

"You did?" She asks looking at me and slowly I nod.

"I didn't like Beatrice at the time, it was to complicated to say. You called me Toby because Tobias was to hard for you to say." I answer smiling slightly.

"Do you remember all of the times you came over here?" Tris asks and I nod.  
>"You were quiet a naughty kid Tris. On time you invited me to your room, that was when you were just one." I say and we all laugh.<p>

"Anyway, can we get back to the reason of why we are here?" I add and they all nod. I look down and see Lily has fallen asleep against my chest.

"Hang on, let me go lay her down." I say and Tris stands as well. I carry Lily up the steps and Tris follows me. I walk into Tris's old room, which is decorated exactly the same as it was back then. I lay Lily down and kiss her forehead before turning to Tris who is smiling at me.

"You are going to be a great dad." She whispers. I pull her to me and smile while kissing her.

"You are going to be a great mom." I reply and she smiles too.

"Let's go tell them." I whisper and she nods taking my hand.

"Will you tell me about us as kids later?" She whispers as we go down the stairs.

"Yes I promise." I whisper back and she smiles. We walk back into the kitchen.

"Ok mom, dad we have some good news and that is the reason we have came today." Tris starts out and they nod telling her to continue.

"Well, I am pregnant." Tris says and Natalie smiles and Andrew looks shocked.

"Really, that is awesome Tris. How far along are you?" Natalie asks pulling her into a hug.

"2 months." Tris answers.

"Oh my gosh, have you thought of names..." Natalie goes off talking to Tris about baby stuff and I turn to Andrew who is staring at me.

"Is it yours?" He ask.

"Yes sir." I reply suddenly nervous.

"Good, congratulations son." He says walking over to me and patting my back.

"Scared you didn't I?" Andrew asks laughing slightly.

"Yeah, you did. Thank you sir." I say smiling slightly myself.

"Just remember, give her what she wants, a pregnant women with hormones is a pain in the but to deal with, exspecially when upset." Andrew says glancing at Natalie.

"Noted sir." I say and he smiles again.

"Please call me Andrew son." He says clapping my back again.

"Ok Andrew, Tris we probably need to get going." I say to her and she nods.

"Can Lily come stay with you next week?" Natalie asks as we head out the door.

"Sure she can, I will pick her up Monday. Love you." Tris says hugging both of her parents.

"Love you too sweetie. Take care." She waves to us as we jog to the train and jump on. I wrap my arms around Tris once we are on and dig my head into her shoulder.

We stand there for a while when a thought pops into my head.

"Tris, do you remember anytime when you were seven?" I ask.

"Somewhat, why?" She asks and I sit down pulling her onto my lap.

"Cause I want to jog your memory." I say so she nods.

"Ok, do you remember me at all from back then?" I ask her and she thinks about it.

"Well, I remember a boy with blue eyes so I suppose that was you." She answers, good she remembers me.

"Ok well, do you remember me being at your house when Evelyn died?" I ask her.

"Umm, no not really, I remember hugging you once and you winced, why was that?" She asks me. Well she remembers that morning.

"Yeah, that was the morning of, we were supposed to go to the park, Marcus had beat me the previous night, although I told you I was fine when you asked. The beatings had been going on for a couple of months. When we went downstairs to leave your mom stopped us, she said that mom passed away and I ran out of the house. I was upset and I didn't know what to think. The beatings became worse and a week later I came to your house. Do you remember that?" I ask her.

"Yeah, you asked to talk and took me to a secret spot in the woods." She answers and I nod.

"Then you told me, we couldn't be friends anymore and told me you were sorry." Tris continues and I nod again.

"The, wait is it true? I wasn't imagining it?" She asks looking at me in shock.

"If you are talking about the fact that at the age of nine I kissed you then yes it is true." I answer looking down.

"You know, I thought I lost you forever." She whispers and then she kisses me.

"Wait so you didn't mind me kissing you and then leaving?" I ask at a complete loss for words.

"Well I didn't like the leaving part but it was a nice way to leave, good to know you liked me all those years ago." Tris says kissing me again.

"You know that's what I meant when we were doing wedding vows?" I ask her looking down at her.  
>"About knowing me in abnegation?" She ask back and I nod and smile. She smiles as well and stands up.<p>

"Come on we need to get off." She says and I look over and see she is right. I stand and take her hand and we jump together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra long chapter you guys, and first three chapters in one day :) Please vote on the names and genders which again are:<strong>_

_**Girl: **_Sophie, Amarisa, Ava, Lizzy and Mackenzie_****_

_****_**_Boy: Ethan, Evan, Kyle, Luke,and Jayden_**_****_

_**Also vote on whether or not you want her to have twins if so what each gender should be :) Ok well love you my ninjas peace :) ~M**_


	4. Chapter 4: Picking up

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) Thanks for all the reviews you guys are great :) I have had a lot of votes and I think I have made up my mind but I still want to know what you think :) I have narrowed down the choices and they are:  
><em>**

**_Girl:_**

**_Mackenzie, Lizzy, Sophie _**

**_Boy:_**

**_Ethan, Luke, Evan_**

**_Please vote still :) But I'm throwing in a twist it might not just be twins ;) Ok love you guys here is the chapter :) ~M_**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Wait so you didn't mind me kissing you and then leaving?" I ask at a complete loss for words._

_"Well I didn't like the leaving part but it was a nice way to leave, good to know you liked me all those years ago." Tris says kissing me again._

_"You know that's what I meant when we were doing wedding vows?" I ask her looking down at her._  
><em>"About knowing me in abnegation?" She ask back and I nod and smile. She smiles as well and stands up.<em>

_"Come on we need to get off." She says and I look over and see she is right. I stand and take her hand and we jump together._

**A week later...**

**Tris's POV**

I wake up and yet again run to the toilet to puke, Tobias following right behind me. He rubs by back and holds my hair until I'm done, then hands me a glass of water and a warm washcloth.

"Thanks Tobias." I say and he smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"Welcome Love, now we need to get ready because we have to go get Lily, then we have a meeting about the new group of initiates." Tobias says and I smile.

"Can Lily come to that?" I ask as we move into our room to get ready.

"Yeah, Emma and Carson are coming so might as well bring Lil." Tobias answers putting on some clean pants.

I put on some black pants and a tight black tank top then Tobias's Hoddie._**(A/N: Hoddie means Sweatshirt if you don't know~M)**_

"You ready love?" He asks grabbing a muffin out of the fridge and tossing me one.

"Yep, thanks." I say catching the muffin and grabbing my phone and keys. Then I take Tobias's hand and we go to Christina's room.

I knock on the door and she answers.

"What do you want?" She asks yawning midway.

"Sorry, we are going to abnegation to pick up Lily then we will be back in time for the meeting." I say and she nods and closes the door.

"She is so not a morning person." I say laughing and Tobias nods laughing as well as we head to the train.

*** Time skip, in abnegation now ***

**Tobias's POV**

We walk up to Tris's old house and knock.

"Tris, Tobias come in." Andrew says opening the door for us.

"Your mother and I are about to leave thank you for watching Lily for the week, it is so selfless of you." Andrew says smiling at us.

"It's no problem really. Is Lily ready?" Tris asks.

"Yes, Lily come down here." Andrew says never once raising his voice, because being loud is selfish.

Lily comes down the stairs and runs at me.

"BUBBA! SISSY!" She shrieks and jumps up into my arms, where I spin her around.

"Lily, do not raise you voice, it is selfish." Andrew scolds and Lily frowns.

"Yes papa." She says still frowning.

"Let's go, I got a bag see?" Lily asks turning her back slightly so I can see the black and gray bag that Tris and I got her.

"Oh yes, it is a cute bag." I say smiling at her.

"You bought it for me silly." She answers smacking my arm.

"Ok let's go." Tris says hugging her mom and dad then, taking my hand.

***Time skip: Back at dauntless in the meeting***

We sit in a circle, Tris, Christina, Will and myself, while Carson, Emma and Lily run around chasing each other.

"Ok, so we all want to train Initiates this year right?" I ask starting off the meeting.

Everybody nods.

"Ok, so the initiates come in about two months, Is everyone going to be able to make time?" I ask looking at Tris and Uriah.

They all nod and I say, "Uriah you will have a baby by then, are you sure you want to do this, this year?" I ask him since Mar is eight months pregnant.

"Yes, I have already talked to Mar and she agreed to me doing this." Uriah says nodding.

"Ok, so we will have another meeting in a month and a half, two weeks before the initiates come to decide our scheduling and how we want to do things. This year is going to be different. Instead of trying to kill divergent people, everyone has agreed they are no harm and can show themselves if they so wish to, so now everyone is safe." I says and Tris lets out a breath and so does Uriah, but Christina gives us a confused look.

"What's divergent?" Christina asks, clearly she is not one.

"It is where you have an aptitude test for more than one faction." I answer Tris and Uriah nod.

"And how do you three know that and I don't?" She asks.

"I was told." I says with a shrug.

"I am one." Uriah whispers and and Tris just stay silent.

"Tris?" Christina asks.

"I was told by Four." I reply, which isn't a complete lie.

"wait, so what factions can you fit in Uri?" Christina asks and we all wince slightly, still not used to being safe.

"Dauntless and...Erudite." Uriah answers.

"We need to go to lunch now, meetings over." I says and we all stand.

"Not everyone knows what divergent is, most people don't, so keep your mouth shut candor." I say in a warning tone.

"Yes four." Christina says shaking ever so slightly.

"Lily, let's go to lunch." I say and she runs to us and grabs my hand.

"Ok bubba, lets go." She says and then drags Tris and I out of the room.

"We have to tell everyone." I say as Lily drags us into the cafeteria.

She just nods and Takes Lily over to the table while I grab us all some food.

I get the food and go and sit next to Tris and Lily sits in my lap.

"Umm, everyone we have some news." Tris says nervously. Everyone turns and looks to us three expectantly. I take Tris's hand and squeeze it for reassurance.

"I'm pregnant." Tris mumbles and a couple people lean forward.

"Speak up Tris." Uriah says leaning nearly off his seat.

"I'm pregnant." Tris says a little more confident and then she is tackled in hugs from the girls and the boys slap my back.

"Wait, what?" Lily asks from my lap looking between the two of us.

"Lily, you are going to be an aunt." I say to her, smiling slightly.

"What does that mean?" lily asks and we all smile.

"Well, your sister has a baby inside her and it will be born later. The baby will be your niece or nephew." Christina explains.

"I don't know what that means but ok, did Sissy swallow a baby?" Lily asks and we all laugh.

"No I didn't, you will understand when your older." Tris answers and then we all eat talking and laughing.

"Hey Tris can I talk to you for a second?" Mar asks Tris.

"Sure, why not." Tris says standing and kissing my cheek then walking out with Mar.

I wounder what they are talking about.

**Tris's POV**

"What's up Mar?" I ask and she stays silent for a minute.

"Well Tris, you aren't just having one kid." Mar says looking at me.

"So Twins?" I ask a small smile breaking onto my lips.

"Well no, triplets actually." Mar answers and I'm shocked. Three kids at one time, wow.

"Will you get Four out here, thanks for the news." I say smiling at her. She hugs me and nods.

"Are you ok with that Tris?" She asks looking at me worriedly.

"I am so excited you don't even know, I'm just worried about Four's reaction." I answer and she gives me a small smile.  
>"I will send him out here and keep Lil with me." She says and I nod.<p>

Shortly after Tobias is standing in front of me holding my hands.

"What is it Tris?" He whispers touching his forehead to mine.

"Well, we uh..." I say not exactly sure of what to tell him.

"Just get it out Tris, your scaring me." Tobias says kissing me ever so slightly.

"Well, we are having triplets." I say nervously, scared of his reaction.

"Wait, three kids?" He asks looking at me surprised.

"Umm yeah." I answer, a huge smile breaks across his face and he picks me up and spins me around.

"That's great Tris." He says kissing me full on the lips.

"I love you." I answer kissing him again.  
>"I love you too, and I love all three of you." He says kissing me and my stomach.<p>

I smile and we walk back into the lunch room hand in hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did ya think? A lot of you said twins but I think that is over used :) So I did triplets :) vote on whether you want two girls and one boy or two boys and one girl, I have names picked out already thanks for the votes they helped a lot :) Peace out my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: birthday surprises

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) You guys are awesome and I love ya'll :) We have tied votes so my decision will affect this it is five to five for two girls and one boy and two boys and one girl. Ok here is your chapter and you still have a chance to vote :) ~M_**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Well, we are having triplets." I say nervously, scared of his reaction._

_"Wait, three kids?" He asks looking at me surprised._

_"Umm yeah." I answer, a huge smile breaks across his face and he picks me up and spins me around._

_"That's great Tris." He says kissing me full on the lips._

_"I love you." I answer kissing him again._  
><em>"I love you too, and I love all three of you." He says kissing me and my stomach.<em>

_I smile and we walk back into the lunch room hand in hand._

***A couple of days later April 6th***

**Tobias's POV**

"Tobias, wake up." Tris tease me with a kiss and my eyes flutter open.

"good morning handsome." She says smiling at me.

"So I take it you didn't have morning sickness today?" I ask yawning and sitting up.  
>"Nope, I have a surprise for you though so get dressed." Tris says and I tilt my head in confusion.<p>

"What is it?" I ask moving to my dresser.

"Well if I tell you it won't be a surprise will it?" She asks laughing at me. I sigh and pull on my clothes and put on my shoes.

"Well...yeah but still." I say pouting my lip.

"Oh just be quiet and take my hand will you?" She asks taking my hand as we go out the door.

We make our way through the dauntless compound when Tris stops me in the middle of the pit.

She pulls out a blindfold and puts it on me.

"I'm going to lead you ok?" She asks.

"Umm, ok." I mumble focusing on her grip on my arm as she guides me.

"Ok stop here, I'm going to take the blindfold off but I need you to keep your eyes closed ok?" Tris asks and I nod. I feel the blindfold come off but keep my eyes shut.

"Ok open your eyes." Tris says sounding farther away.  
>I open my eyes and everyone jumps out screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOUR!"<p>

I smile and look around at everyone, there is a banner that says Happy 23rd on it and there were black and blue streamers hung everywhere.

"Wow, Tris did you set this up?" I ask looking around again.

"Yes I did." Tris says confidently smiling at me. I run at her and pick her up, spinning her around.

"Thank you." I whisper into her ear as I set her down.

"I love you." I say kissing her as well, we get a bunch of cat calls and whoops from our friends and we pull away laughing.

"So are we doing, games, cake or presents first?" Christina asks taking a seat at one of the tables.

"Let's play a short game of candor or dauntless, then presents, then cake." Tris says and everyone nods sitting in a circle.

"And remember I'm pregnant with triplets." Tris adds and everyone looks at her shocked, whoops forgot to tell them.

"Oh yeah, I'm having triplets I forgot to tell you. We find out the genders in about two weeks." Tris says and everyone smiles.

"Ok so Four, you get to start since it is your birthday." Zeke says gesturing to me.

"Hmm, Tris, candor or dauntless?" I ask praying she will pick dauntless.

"Dauntless, because I ain't no pansycake, as Uriah would put it." Tris says and we all laugh.

"Sit on my lap for the rest of the game." I reply and she obliges. When She sits down I wrap my arms around her and go to play with my wedding ring, only to find it isn't there.

Well that isn't right, I hardly ever take it off.

I shrug it off and play with Tris's instead.

"Uriah, candor or..." Tris starts but never finishes because Uriah screams, "DAUNTLESS!"  
>We continue playing and eventally decide to do presents.<p>

"Ok I'm going first." Zeke says handing me a box.

I eye it suspiciously then open it to find a new paintball gun that is red. It matches Tris's that she got a couple of years ago.

"Thanks dude." I say as I'm handed a present from Mar and Uriah.

I open it and inside is a set of throwing knifes that are blue.

"Cool, thanks." I say taking one and throwing it into a wall behind everyone. I realize it nicked Tris's ear and nearly laugh from the coincidence.

"Oh better hope that was just a coincidence To-Four Eaton." Tris says almost using my real name.

"It was I swear." I say as she makes her way towards me with the knife in hand. I cower back slightly protecting my face.

Once she is right next to me she puts the knife to my ear and leans to the other one.

"Nice throw baby." She whispers before dropping the knife with the others. I let out a breath and stare at her like she is crazy.

"What did I scare the all powerful Four?" Tris teases.

"Yes you did Six,because you are the only one that has influence over my life and honestly a pregnant women with a knife is scary as hell." I answer and all of our friends nod.

"Ok next present, Will and Christina." Tris says handing me another box.

I open it and inside are condoms and a card that has points on it.

"Wow thanks guys." I say holding up the box of condoms which causes everyone to laugh.

"What, Tris is pregnant with three kids?" Christina says shrugging.

"And what if we meant for her to get pregnant?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Anyway, I will give you my present after this, let's eat cake!" Tris says standing up and handing everyone some cake.

They sing happy birthday and then slowly everyone leaves and the place is clean.

"Come on, it is time for my surprise." Tris says taking my hand and leading me to the chasm. We go down to our special place and sit on the rocks.

"Ok I have two surprises for you, here is the first." Tris says handing me a box.

I open it and inside is a folded up piece of paper. When I unfold it I see, it is a tattoo design.

It is the number 6 with a heart around it, inside the heart is a tiny Ferris wheel, a knife and a ring. The whole design is black except for the ring which is tented gray.

"Wow Tris, his is amazing, did you draw it?" I ask and she nods smiling.

"Yeah, you said you wanted a number six a while back so I thought I would design you one, plus..." Tris says pulling the color of her shirt down to show another raven right above her heart, it has a heart around the raven, also with a Ferris wheel, a knife and a ring. The raven has a four on it in silver.

"Wow Tris, that is amazing, I love you." I say kissing her and then her new tattoo.

"I'm glad, we will go get that done after this, here is your second present." Tris says handing me a ring box. I open it and find my wedding ring.

I pick it up and look at her questioningly.

"Well, look on the inside." Tris says and I notice a small engraving, it says 6+4.

"I did that because mine says 4+6 and I wanted yours to match, sort of." Tris says smiling at me. I smile and kiss her again and slid the ring on my finger.

"Will you do my tattoo?" I ask as we make our way out of the chasm and towards the tattoo parlor.

"I guess so, let me ask Tori." Tris says as we walk into the parlor.

"Oh, hey Tris, which one of you is getting a tattoo?" Tori asks

"Four is, he wants me to do it though, is that ok?" Tris asks.  
>"Oh sure of course, you know how to set everything up, I have another customer." Tori says and Tris leads me to one of the seats.<p>

It takes an hour to do my tattoo and I only wince twice, Tris kissed me and apologized for both.

"Let's go home." Tris says taking my hand and leading me towards our apartment.

We make it into the apartment before I shove Tris against the wall and kiss her.

We kiss for a good minute before I pull back breathing hard.

"As much as I love this and you, we can't and you know that, there are three things inside of me keeping that away from us." Tris says in such a seductive voice it takes all of my power not to kiss her.

"Let's go to bed love, I'm sure you are tired, and thanks for the birthday." I say kissing her one more time before letting her go change.

I smile to myself and take off my shirt and slide on some jogging pants, which is what I always sleep in.

I lay down in the bed and snuggle up under the covers waiting for my love.

She walks in, in some short shorts and one of my shirts on.

"You look amazing as always Love." I say as she lays down and snuggles into my chest. She lays one hand on my chest and the other on her stomach, which she has done a lot since she found out she was pregnant.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She says back and I kiss her head then put my hand over the one on her stomach.  
>"And I love you three." I say rubbing my thumb in a circle.<p>

Tris smiles and we fall asleep just like that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did ya think? I hope you liked it :) I have picked the genders and names, you will find out the genders in next chapter but not the names until they are born, I will put up a little quiz, if you get the answer right I will tell you the names and genders early,<strong>_

_**The question is:**__**What is my real name? You get a hint that I put on every chapter and author's note my name starts with an M you can only om me, so no guest in this contest because then the names wouldn't be secret :) Ok love you my ninjas peace out :) ~M**_


	6. Chapter 6: Genders

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) You guys are amazing :) The contest is still on, about four people have gotten it now:) If you didn't see the questions last time or forgot : What is my name? It starts with an M. Whoever gets it right gets to know the names and genders early :) OK here is your chapter you might find out genders in it :) Plus I'm am sorry for not updating sooner I have been really busy:) ~M_**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_She walks in, in some short shorts and one of my shirts on._

_"You look amazing as always Love." I say as she lays down and snuggles into my chest. She lays one hand on my chest and the other on her stomach, which she has done a lot since she found out she was pregnant._

_"I love you." I whisper._

_"I love you too." She says back and I kiss her head then put my hand over the one on her stomach._  
><em>"And I love you three." I say rubbing my thumb in a circle.<em>

_Tris smiles and we fall asleep just like that._

***2 weeks later***

**Tris's POV**

"Tris, wake up." Tobias whispers into my ear, kissing my neck.

I groan and slowly open my eyes.

"Why?" I whine looking into his midnight blue eyes.

"We get to find out the genders today." Tobias says laying a hand on my stomach, where I have a baby bump. I have grown quiet a bit in the past two weeks.

He sounds super excited which causes me to be just as excited. I smile and kiss him with lots of passion and love.

"Come on we need...to get ready." Tobias says slightly out of breath from our kiss.

"Fine, lets go." I say and jump up from the bed grabbing a pair of black jogging pants and a slightly baggy shirt.

The shirt still showed off my bump and I smiled placing my hand on it. I walk to the bathroom and put my hair into a pony tail then do some simple make-up.

"You ready Tris?" Tobias calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just a second!" I yell back grabbing my phone and putting it in my pocket.

I walk into the kitchen and Tobias smiles.

"I love you." He says walking over and placing a hand on my stomach and lightly kissing me.

"I love you too." I answer smiling at him.

"And mommy and I love you three too." Tobias whispers bending down and kissing my stomach three times.

"Come on lets go." I say laughing slightly. Tobias stands back up and takes my hand and we walk out of the door together.

I'm still not used to the looks people get me as the word gets around that I'm pregnant.

"You ok love?" Tobias asks as we head towards the infirmary.

"Hmm, oh yeah, just thinking about all the people." I answer and he nods, pulling me closer to him all the while.

We walk into the infirmary and Marlene sees us.

"Hey guys, just go to the back room and I will be there in a minute." Mar says, smiling.

We nod and head to the back room, where I set on the table and wait.

Ten minutes later Mar comes in and tells me to lift my shirt, I do so and she spreads the cold cream on my stomach.

Then she takes the wand thing and rubs it around. Slowly an image appears on the screen and she turns the screen to us.

I see Three gray blobs, they kinda look human but not fully. I feel tears start to come to my eyes, the babies are set in a kinda triangle, there are two on the bottom and one a little higher up.

"Do you want to know the genders?" She asks and we both nod, tears in our eyes.

"This one is a boy." She says pointing to the one on the bottom right.

"This one is a girl." She says pointing to the one on the bottom left.

"And this one is a girl." She says pointing to the top one.

I am fully crying now and Tobias has tears running down his cheeks.

"Congratulations, two girls and one boy, have you thought about names?" Mar asks and we nod sorta.

Tobias sits on the table next to me and pulls me close, he kisses my stomach in the three spots where our children are. I smile and calm down.  
>"Yeah sorta, we like the name Mackenzie, Lizzy, Sophie and Ava for a girl and for a boy, Luke, Ethan, or Evan." I answer and Mar smiles.<p>

She leans over and whispers something into my ear. I smile and nod.

"That's a good idea Mar, thanks." I say and she smiles.

"Well we should probably head to lunch babe, we have to tell everyone." Tobias says wiping the stray tears on his cheeks and taking my hand.

"Do I look like I have been crying?" I ask.

"You look tuft as cookies." Tobias answers smiling slightly.

"Haha." I say sarcastically and shove him slightly.

"Come on." Tobias says wrapping an arm around my shoulders, as mine sneaks around his waist.

We walk into the room and go through the lunch line together. We make our way to the table only to be stopped by, Adam.  
>"Hey guys, mind if we sit with you today?" Adam asks.<p>

"Sure, you know you are welcome to whenever." I answer and Tobias nods.

"By the way congratulations, I don't think I ever said that." Adam says pointing to my stomach.

"Thanks, you know we are having triplets?" I ask and he shakes his head no.

"No way, three kids?" Adam asks sounding appalled.

"Yeah, we know the genders too, we are about to tell the others so come sit, is Tay already over there?" I ask and he nods.

The three of us walk to the table and I sit in between Taylor and Tobias.

"Tris, Tris tell us!" Christina practically screams.

"OK, ok chill, we are having..." I start when we hear a loud screech.

We all spin around and see Uriah standing in the center of the cafeteria with a mic.

Great, now what?

"Six, Four will you please come up here?" Uriah asks trying to sound serious, which is failing miserably.

Tobias looks to me and I shrug.

We make our way to Uriah, hand in hand.  
>"Thank you, now for those of you who don't know, Six here is pregnant. She is having triplets and today they found out the genders." Uriah explains and everyone claps.<p>

"Now, Six will you please tell all these people, your people what genders your children are?" Uriah asks in a funny accent, which causes everyone to laugh.

"Fine I guess so." I answer taking the mic from him.

"Before I reveal the genders, do you have any questions about us as your dauntless leaders or them?" I ask and someone raises there hand.

I nod and they ask, "How far along are you?"  
>"I am three months now." I answer and everyone smiles again.<p>

"What about names? Have you picked out names yet?" Someone asks.

"No we have a couple of choices though for a girl, we have, Mackenzie, Sophie, Ava and Lizzy for a boy we have Ethan, Luke and Evan." I answer and everyone nods again.

"Genders!" Someone shouts and it becomes a chant.

All of a sudden i'm nervous, I don't want all these people staring at me, my friends were supposed to fins out first.

Tobias wraps an arm around me sensing my nerves.

"Ok, shut it!" Tobias shouts, acting as Four right now. I turn into Six quickly even though I was already there. I ignore my nerves as everyone falls quiet.

"Ok, drum roll please!" I shout and everyone stomps their feet.

"The genders are... Two girls and one boy!" I say and the cafeteria erupts in chaos.

Tobias takes my hand and pulls me away from all the noise and together we sneak back to out apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok Tris seemed to be acting a little too dauntless so i threw in some nerves, idk what do ya'll think? Keep trying to figure out my name so you can know the names of the kids, you already know the gender, thanks to all the people that voted :) Love ya'll and sorry for the late update Peace out my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7: initiates

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) You guys are again amazing :) Now you know the genders, what about the names? The quiz is still on so just pm me and I will answer :) Sorry I haven't updated if you want to know why here are the reasons:_**

**_1. School_**

**_2. I have softball everyday until 5:30._****_  
><em>**

**_3. My brother just started karate and his lessons are right after my softball practice, so most of the time I have to come_**

**_4. Spending time with my family, my dad has work until 6 or 7 in the evening and I spend time with him or hang with my bro._**

**_5. On Mondays I have two softball practices back to back, one for school and one for my summer team._**

**_So yeah there is 5 reasons I haven't updated a lot during the week and junk, I'm trying I really am and I love you guys :) So here is your chapter and sorry about the lengthy note at the beginning :) ~M_**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_Tobias wraps an arm around me sensing my nerves._

_"Ok, shut it!" Tobias shouts, acting as Four right now. I turn into Six quickly even though I was already there. I ignore my nerves as everyone falls quiet._

_"Ok, drum roll please!" I shout and everyone stomps their feet._

_"The genders are... Two girls and one boy!" I say and the cafeteria erupts in chaos._

_Tobias takes my hand and pulls me away from all the noise and together we sneak back to out apartment._

*** 2 months later, Tris is now 5 months pregnant and the initiates are coming today***

**Tris's POV**

"Tris, love wake up." Tobias says kissing me lightly.

" Hmm, why?" I mumble rolling on my side, so my stomach, which has gotten a lot bigger, rests on the bed.

"Because the initiates are coming today." Tobias whispers and my eyes pop open, only to stare into his deep blue ones, which are like a dark oblivion that traps you as soon as you look.

I sit up slowly and Tobias smiles down at my stomach.

"Are you three ready, to get on a train?" Tobias asks bending down to my stomach. I feel three pains, from three different places and smile.

"Place your hand on my stomach." I whisper and he does so, right over where one of them are kicking.

He smiles and moves his hand to another spot and feels one of the others kicking and then the last one.

"Come on you three, Mommy and I need to get ready, and you don't want mommy to be in to much pain." Tobias whispers and two of the pains stop but the third kicks harder.

"Ow ow ow, ok I think our son is going to be a strong kicker, two of them stopped and one didn't, they only kicked harder, I'm assuming it's our son." I say and Tobias smiles slightly kissing my lips.

"Well, are you ok enough to get up?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah hang on." I say readjusting myself, to where my feet are hanging off the bed.

I pull myself up and go take a shower then get dressed in a lose shirt and some jogging pants.

I throw Tobias's hoodie on and grab my phone and keys.

"Ready love?" Tobias asks as I walk into the kitchen.

"Sure thing." I answer smiling at him, he wraps an arm around me handing me two muffins.

"I have another one if you want it." Tobias whispers into my ear, pulling a wrapped muffin out of his pocket.

"Thanks Tobias, you are amazing." I whisper in his ear taking the third muffin, What can I say, pregnant girl gotta eat.

We make our way outside to the train. We have to go watch the choosing ceremony this year because we are dauntless leaders.

Tobias said he would go alone, but I wanted to be with him.

Marcus may be gone, but my dad isn't and I don't want him pulling anything.

We get on the train, which is stopped at the moment and ride to the ceremony.

*Time skip*

We stand with the rest of dauntless as we go through kid after kid. In the end, we have 11 dauntless born and 11 transfers, So 22 in all.

The dauntless start running and we get on the train. We make it back to dauntless and we jump off into the roof, the initiates, Tobias and myself.

I hurry off down the secret staircase before anyone can see me, I can't jump when I'm pregnant.

Once inside I walk over to Uriah and Lynn, who are training dauntless born this year.

I hear Tobias start talking and quickly switch into six mode.

I fiddle with my wedding ring, when I hear a couple of gasps. Tobias just told them to jump. I watch the net as a mix of black and white falls from the roof.

I reach my hand up with many others, the kid grabs mine. I pull them off the net, and look at them. It is a boy from candor. He has dark brown hair and electric green eyes, and he is really tall, not as tall as Tobias, but tall.

"What's your name?" I ask him sternly.

"Uh, Cooper." He answers smiling down at me. He looks me up and down, then notices my stomach and sighs.

"FIRST JUMPER, COOPER, CANDOR!" I shout, shocking Cooper, as he covers his ears.

The dauntless come out being loud as usual.

The jumpers all jump and I see we have all of them still.

This year we are low on dauntless members, we decided that as long as the initiates are decent they can stay, if they absolutely suck then they go, or if the provoke us to the point of, well if you piss us off enough.

The initiates are:

Transfers:

1. Cooper: Boy, candor

2. Aaron: Boy, Erudite

3. Lucia: Girl, candor

4. Chasity: Girl, Amity

5. Corbin: boy, Erudite

6. River: boy, Candor

7. Emmy : Girl Candor

8. Collin: boy, Amity

9. Rosie: girl, Erudite

10. Levi: boy, Erudite

11. Cole: boy, Candor

All in all, we had 5 Candor, 4 Erudite, 2 Amity, 0 abnegation, and 11 dauntless born, 9 of which were girls and 13 boys. _**(A/n: I wrote the dauntless born names but then my computer messed up and it erased them, I don't remember them, so I just gave up. ~M)**_

Four jumps down and walks over to me, crossing his arms and standing slightly behind me.

"Listen up!" I shout and they all fall silent.

"Dauntless born, go with Uriah and Lynn, you don't need a tour hopefully." I say and they nod and leave, following the others.

Once they are gone I turn back to the transfers.

"Ok listen up, I am Six and this is Four, we will be your instructors f..." I start but am interrupted, which pisses me off.

"Wait your names are numbers?" A candor asks.

A erudite standing next to him says, "Yeah that's stupid."

Comments go around, some stay quiet, some just add to it.

I stalk over to the Candor who started it, getting in his face.

"What the hell is your name Candor?" I snarl and everyone looks alarmed all of a sudden.

"Ri..River." He answers, starting to shake.

"Well _River_ the first lesson you are going to learn is to keep your fucking mouth shut. We chose if you stay or not. We are both Dauntless leaders. We can kick you out if you attempt to do something to either of us. If we wanted to hear your fucking Candor mouth we would have went to there faction, understand?" I growl out at him grabbing his collar.

Everyone gasps when I finish.

"Six, love stop." Four says calmly. All of a sudden I stop dropping River. Now I feel like crying, great, stupid fucking hormones.

"I was just having some fun." I say, suddenly feeling bubbly.

Once I reach Tobias he gives me a weird look.

"Six, are you ok?" He asks looking worried.

"I am fine, I will explain later." I answer turning stern again.

"Now before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that we are going to be your instructors while you are initiates. We are going to take you one a tour starting with the Pit. Four lead the way." I say and Four turns on his heels, striding over to the doors and throwing them open. I hear a couple of gasps and smile.

The initiates follow Four as he talks, we reach the Chasm and Tobias looks at me.

"This is the chasm, it is here to represent the fine line between bravery and Idiocy, one daredevil jump will surely kill you or seriously mangle you. It has happened before, it will happen again." I say glaring at each of them.

One raises there hand and I nod, telling them to talk.

"How many years has someone jumped in a row?" A girl asks staring at the Chasm.

"Well, five years I believe, did someone jump in your year Four?" I ask.

"Yeah, and the year after that as well, so Seven years." Four says nodding his head.

"Moving on!" I shout at the shocked looks.

"We will show you the dorms really quick and then the cafeteria, where you will eat breakfast, lunch and dinner." I explain and then walk off in the direction of the dorms. Tobias walks beside me, sometimes letting our hands, or shoulders brush. We said we wouldn't hide the fact we were married, but we are still professionals.

We finally reach the dorms and I point to the door.

"This is the dorm, you will stay here for the next couple of months through initiation and four weeks after. When you come back from lunch you can pick a bed. Training will start at nine tomorrow morning, be late and you will get a punishment. Plus dinner is at seven. Now follow us to the cafeteria." I finish and Four grabs my hand. I hear a couple of scoffs and a couple of gasps.

I smirk and roll my eyes pulling Four slightly closer. He gets the message and wraps an arm around my shoulders and mine goes around his waist.

He smiles down at me and we walk the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

The dauntless explode into cheers again as we walk into the cafeteria.

I smile and get a couple of claps in the back, along with four.

We walk over to our table, and Four gets our food. When he comes back everyone is staring at us.

"What?" I ask my friends.

"Are you two not a secret this year?" Zeke asks first.

"No we decided since Tris is pregnant that we would just be slightly restricted but the initiates could know." Four answers shrugging his shoulders and handing me a burger, and a cupcake.

"Umm Six, I think you have something missing from your plate." Uriah says pointing to the spot, where I normally have cake.

I simply shrug and reply, "Dauntless cake does not sound appealing right now." Everyone looks shocked as I say this except fro Tobias, who knows about the cravings and crap.

"What the hell? Who doesn't like cake?" Uriah asks shocked and Mar laughs.

"Someone who is pregnant, Tris probably hates cake right now, but the moment those kids are out, she will love it again." Mar answers smiling at me as I nod.

"Yeah, four we need to go sit with the initiates." I comment and he nods. We get up together heading to another table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I love you guys and sorry again for not updating all week :) I gave you an extra long chapter hope you enjoyed :) This initiation is going to go by quick, one day of knifes, one day of guns, three days of fighting and 2 days of fear landscapes and one day for visiting day. I want to get through this kinda quick so I can skip ahead three months, to where it is time for the kids Well peace out my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	8. An: So sorry please please please read!

_**Author's note: Important please read!**_

_**Hey guys I am so so so so so sorry this isn't an update but please read this...**_

_**There are several reasons I can't update as often as I did a couple of weeks ago.**_

_**1) The days I updated were snow days**_

_**2) Softball officially started last Saturday for me, so I have that from 2:30- 5:30 everyday, sometimes later**_

_**3) My younger brother started karate, so I have to be there to support him (He is a third degree white belt right now)**_

_**4) My great grandmother has Alzheimers and so I have to be with her**_

_**5) School and homework**_

_**6)I do have a social life besides this**_

_**I am again really sorry, but I will try and post a real update later today or tomorrow, I don't have school tomorrow because of ACT testing but I so have softball practice from 12- 2:30 so it will be after that. Just know I love you guys and I am trying really hard :) ~M**_


	9. Chapter 8: lunch

**_Hey my ninjas I'm back :) You guys are again amazing :) Sorry about my weird updating, softball season officially has started for high school. Our first game is this weekend... so yeah you see my point. Plus with all these snow days, we have had 8 total, the school is in a crazy rush to get everything made up, lots of homework, so anyway love you guys here ya go :) ~M_**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Umm Six, I think you have something missing from your plate." Uriah says pointing to the spot, where I normally have cake._

_I simply shrug and reply, "Dauntless cake does not sound appealing right now." Everyone looks shocked as I say this except fro Tobias, who knows about the cravings and crap._

_"What the hell? Who doesn't like cake?" Uriah asks shocked and Mar laughs._

_"Someone who is pregnant, Tris probably hates cake right now, but the moment those kids are out, she will love it again." Mar answers smiling at me as I nod._

_"Yeah, four we need to go sit with the initiates." I comment and he nods. We get up together heading to another table._

**Tobias's POV**

As we walk to another table, I see some of the initiates checking Tris out. I growl under my breath and wrap an arm around her.

"You ok?" Tris whispers into my ear, kissing my cheek in the process.

"Am now, just jealous." I whisper back kissing her nose.

She giggles and leads me to a table, that has three dauntless born and four transfers.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Tris asks kindly as we sit. The dauntless smile at us and the transfers shuffle around awkwardly.

"Nothing much six, just telling the transfers what a hamburger is." Who I recognize to be Zola a dauntless born answers.

"Can you four tell us your names?" I ask smoothly looking at the transfers.

"My name is Emmy." A blonde girl, who looks like a candor says confidently.

"Mines, Rosie." A red head says pulling at her blue collar, she must have been an erudite.

"I'm Cooper." The only boy answers. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is also tall and kinda muscular for an Candor.

"And I'm Chasity." The brown hair pipes up smiling at us, she is wearing red, amity.

I nod my head and Tris smiles at them, she must be in a good mood right now.

I glance at the Cooper kid and catch him staring at Tris.

"Cut it Candor." I growl at him. He snaps his head up and then back down, blushing slightly.

"This is boring, lets go to a different table." Tris complains, in a whisper, so just I hear it.

"Ok babe, what ever." I whisper back, earning a smile from her.

We stand without saying anything, dropping our trash on the way to another table, which is all transfers.

We sit without saying anything, and they shift uncomfortable.

"Umm can we help you?" A boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes asks.

"Yeah,we want to get to know our initiates, names?" I demand and Tris smirks. We were nice at the last table, no need to be here.

"I'm Lucia and this is..." A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes starts, but Tris interrupts her.

"Umm, I believe the others can talk, so quiet candor." Tris snaps, and Lucia looks down, nervously.

Then Tris turns to a boy from Amity." What's your name?" Tris asks.

"Collin." The boy with blond hair and brown eyes answers.

"I'm Aaron." A boy with red hair and green eyes says.

"River" "Cole" "Levi" "Corbin" The rest say one by one.

Hmm all boy's at this table except Lucia, I wonder why she is over here and Cooper is over there with the girls.

I glance at the clock and see it's time to go.

"Six, let's round them up." I whisper to her and she nods standing slowly, her round stomach getting in the way.  
>"TRANSFERS, FOLLOW US!" Tris yells, they all rush behind us, as we turn and walk away.<p>

We show them the dorm and tell them to be in the training room by nine. We used to do six but,since Tris is pregnant it is different, she needs her sleep, trust me.

"So my love, what do you wish to do, for the rest of the evening?" I question in a funny voice, causing Tris to laugh.

"Hmm, a movie would be lovely." Tris says, mocking my accent.

We both laugh and head off to our apartment together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter I know, sorry about that :) Ok so you got my reasons for not updating in the authors note...I love you my ninjas just remember that.<br>This chapter was probably boring, but oh well, next chapter training starts and before you know it the kids will be here :) KK love you my ninjas peace out :) ~M**_


	10. Chapter 9: dun dun dun

**_Hey_ _my ninjas I'm back :) Thanks for staying with me, even when I don't update :) Well I guess this is another update my ninjas here you go :) ~M_**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_We show them the dorm and tell them to be in the training room by nine. We used to do six but,since Tris is pregnant it is different, she needs her sleep, trust me._

_"So my love, what do you wish to do, for the rest of the evening?" I question in a funny voice, causing Tris to laugh._

_"Hmm, a movie would be lovely." Tris says, mocking my accent._

_We both laugh and head off to our apartment together._

**Tris's**** POV**

"Tris, love wake up." Tobias purrs into my ear.

"Mmm, I don't want to." I grumble squeezing my eyes tightly shut.

"Come on love, you get to scare the shit out of some initiates today." Tobias says then, a smell of bacon waves through the air and my eyes pop open.

"I smell bacon." I say smiling slightly as Tobias laughs.

"Yeah, I got you a plate full, and a muffin." Tobias says smiling at me.

"Well help me up." I say frowning, I hate not being able to get up myself.

Tobias pulls me up and leaves his hand in mine, we go into the kitchen/dining room and sit at the table, where our breakfast rests.

We eat quickly, seeing as it is about 8:45 right now and Training starts at 9.

Once we are done, I get dressed in some black maternity pants and a maternity shirt that is also black.

We were just about to leave, when I hear my phone start ringing. It was my mom, something must be wrong.

"Hello?" I ask politely.

"Hello Tris, It's your mom, Umm sweetie I have some news." My mom says rather slowly.

"Umm, ok will you hang on a second?" I ask glancing at Tobias, who is stood in the doorway.

"Of course." She answers. I pull the phone away from my ear; turning to Tobais

"Tobias, go on ahead and wake them up, I need to talk to my mom, I will be there in a bit ok?" I ask him, I know e can since my nervousness, but he nods and walks over to me. He takes my in his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"Tell me later." He whispers kissing behind my ear. He lets my go and heads out the door.

"Mom tell me please." I say into the phone.  
>"Sweetie, your father... he..he...uh he." Mom stutters, she never stutters.<p>

"Mom get it out." I say trying to be nice but getting impatient.

"Your father has a rare sickness, that they don't have a cure for. They said he will more than likely die and the sickness can be caught by young children." Mom says quickly, letting out a small breath when she was done.

"Mom, let me talk to Tobais and maybe we can keep Lily for a while." I suggest, not wanting my younger sister to get the sickness.

"That would be wonderful, thank you, please call me back as soon as you know." Mom says seeming in a rush now.

"I will mom, keep me updated on dad." I say and she agrees. I hang up the phone and grab one of Tobais's sweat shirts.

I throw it on, noticing it wasn't huge on me, like it used to be.

I rush out the door, locking it behind me and head towards the training room.

Soon enough I am at the door walking in, I see all of the initiates sitting on the ground, waiting on me.

"Ah, there you are six." Four says as I walk in. I give him a smirk and walk over to him.  
>"We need to talk real quick." I whisper into his ear.<p>

"Ok, hang on." He whispers back.  
>"Listen up, everyone stay put, we need to go discus some family issues." I say looking at them all, they nod and I take Tobias's hand, leading him outside.<p>

Once we are alone, he pulls me into his arms.

"What's wrong love, is everything ok?" He whispers into her ear, rubbing the small of her back.

"My dad is really, really sick with a sickness that is really rare. Mom said that it can be caught by small children, so I offered to take Lily for a while, If that was ok with you. So is it?" I say, it coming out slightly muffled because of his shirt.  
>"Anything that will help love, it will be difficult, but we can handle it. Is it a deathly sickness?" He replies kissing her head.<p>

"Yes, they said he would more than likely die." I answer frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry love, why don't you call Natalie and tell her, we will pick Lily up in about an hour. We will cancel training for today, for personal issues and go get her, ok with you?" He says kissing my cheek this time.

"Can we do that?" I ask smiling slightly.

"Of course we can, we are dauntless leaders." Tobais answers smiling as well.

"Let's go tell the initiates then." I answer, he grabs my hand and we walk back into the training room.

"Listen up!" Tobias calls over the talking. All at once they fall silent.

"We are canceling training today fro personal issues. We are unable to do it today. We will start training tomorrow so be ready. Basically you have the rest of the day off, enjoy yourselves but don't be stupid." I say as calmly as I can.

"Is it something to do with you being pregnant?" One girl asks.

"No actually." I answer frowning slightly.

"Can I ask a question?" A boy asks me.

"You just did but sure I guess." I answer again, still frowning, I really need to get Lily.

"Hang on, Four will you go get our stuff ready please, we need to go as soon as I am done here, meet me at the train in ten." I say to him.

"Ok love, be careful." Tobias whispers kissing the top of my head and letting go of me, walking towards the door.

He walks out and I turn back to the initiates.

"Ok you have about eight minutes to ask questions about anything except training and where we are going and what the personal issue is. So go." I say in a commanding voice.

A hand goes up from the boy, I think Cooper, from earlier.

I nod my head and he says, " How long have you and Four been together?"

"Well if you count dating five years, almost six." I answer smiling slightly.

"And how long have you been married?" He asks again.

"Three years, it will be four in October." I answer again smiling.

"Next question, Cooper your done." I say and he nods deciding to take a seat on the floor.

"Good idea, each of you get two questions and then you sit, Lucia you go next." I say looking at the her.

"How far along are you?" She asks smiling.

"Five months." I answer and she nods and sits down.

"Ok, River?" I say.

"Umm, how old are you?" He asks.

"I am twenty but I will be twenty one soon." I answer and he nods.

"How old is four?" He asks using his second question.

"He is twenty three his birthday was back in April." I answer again. River sits down next.

"By the way if you don't have a question, go ahead and sit down." I say and Cole, Chasity, Rosie, Levi, and Collin sit down. That leaves, Emmy, Aaron, and Corbin.

"Aaron your next." I say and he nods.

"Where you dauntless born?" He asks.

"No I was a transfer." I reply and he nods sitting down.

"Corbin." I say and he looks up.

"Is Four dauntless born?" He asks.

"No he is also a transfer." I answer.  
>"Where did you two transfer from?" He continues.<p>

"I came from abnegation and Four I can't remember." I answer shrugging. I know Tobais was from abnegation, I just didn't want them looking at him like he was weak.

Corbin sat down leaving Emmy.

"Ask away Emmy." I say and she nods.

"First, what is your real name?" She starts.

"Six Eaton." I answer simply.

"Six is not your real name." River stats.

"Yes it is now, I transferred and got to chose a new name so drop it, now next question." I say getting pissed off.

"How many kids and what genders?" Emmy continues.

"Three, one boy, two girls." I answer and she nods.

"Ok you are dismissed, be here tomorrow at nine." I say and turn and leave the room.

I rush out to the train, only to find Tobais waiting for me.

"How did the question thing go?" He asks as he wraps an arm around me.

"Good, they asked if we were dauntless born and I told them we both transferred. Then they asked where from, I told them me but I told them I didn't remember where you transferred from." I answer and he smiles kissing me, just as the train starts pulling up.

We jump on, me being extremely careful. We ride all the way to abnegation and jump off, only to be meet by my mom and Lily.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't want you to come to the house and chance you getting sick." Mom says quickly hugging me.

I nod my head and smile at Lily.

"You ready to come stay with us for a while?" I ask smiling at her still.  
>"Yes, yes, yes!" She says quickly.<p>

"Let's go then." Tobias says hugging my mom and taking Lily and my hands.

We jump back on a train going back to dauntless.

Once we are there we head back to the apartment with Lily.

We get inside and we all sit on the couch.

"Sissy, is daddy going to...to...die?" Lily asks close to tears.

"I hope not Lily, the erudite are going to work on a cure ok?" I answer and she nods crawling over to Tobias and I. She curls up in Tobais's lap and sniffles quietly.

"Everything will be alright." Tobias whispers kissing both I and Lily's heads. We fall asleep like that, My head on Tobias's shoulder and Lily wrapped in one of Tobias's arms, curled on his lap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok what did ya think? Sorry for the late update, I was planning on updating Friday but then we got catching fire on DVD and had a family movie night. Sorry :) I think I am going to make Sundays my official updating day until I have some more time ok? Ideas, suggestions, thoughts, and comments are welcome just review or pm me :) Love you my ninjas peace out :) ~M<strong>_


	11. Chapter 10:Training: really boring sorry

**_Hey_ _my ninjas I'm back :) Thanks for everything ya'll are amazing :) So I was wondering if I should post this one story I have been working on... I am one of the characters in it and it is sorta a crossover type thing...Tobias and I are best friends and end up together...Tris comes in but is dating a completely different person...It's set in high school...Idk what do you think? Give me your opinions please :) KK here is the story :) ~M_**

* * *

><p><strong>last chapter<strong>

_We get inside and we all sit on the couch._

_"Sissy, is daddy going to...to...die?" Lily asks close to tears._

_"I hope not Lily, the erudite are going to work on a cure ok?" I answer and she nods crawling over to Tobias and I. She curls up in Tobais's lap and sniffles quietly._

_"Everything will be alright." Tobias whispers kissing both I and Lily's heads. We fall asleep like that, My head on Tobias's shoulder and Lily wrapped in one of Tobias's arms, curled on his lap._

**Tobias's POV**

I wake before the girls and smile down at them, we are still in the same position on the coach, one arm around Tris, with her head on my shoulder, the other around Lily, her curled up in my lap. I check the clock and see it is 8:00, time to get up.

"Tris, time to get up love." I whisper, trying not to wake Lil too.

"Hmm?" Tris mumbles still asleep.

"Come on love, its time to get up and go to work." I try again.

Tris opens her eyes this time and smiles at me, leaning up slightly and pressing her lips to mine.

"Morning love, what are we going to do with Lil?" Tris whispers in my ear.

"We can bring her with us today, then later we can asks Chris to watch her during the day, since she stays at home with Carson and Emma." I state and she smiles at me, nodding.

I let Tris stand up and Wrap my other arm around Lil, picking her up as I stand. Her little eyes fly open and dart around, then relax.

"Bubba, where we going?" She mutters in her voice thick with sleep.

"Well Sissy and I have to go to work, and we are going to bring you with us today, is that ok?" I say to her, making my way into our bedroom.

One of the good things about Tris and I being dauntless leaders is we have a house that has five bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and two bathrooms, one upstairs and one down stairs. So each of our kids get to have there own room, plus Lily will have a room. Basically it is two apartments put together, with stairs added and the whole upstairs changed into bedrooms, our bedroom being downstairs.

"Fine, can I have my own room?" She mumbles rubbing her eyes.

"Yes you can, we will set it up this afternoon, ok?" I ask again smiling at her.

"Ok." She simply replies sitting on the bed.

I grab some clothes and head into the bathroom, while Tris gets Lil and herself dressed. I take a quick shower and head out into the living room, then to the kitchen.

I make a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon and set three plates out.

"Girls breakfast." I call into the bedroom, sitting at the table myself. Lily comes running in here, dressed in a black shirt and pants. Tris soon follows her wearing a pair of maternal black pants and one of my shirts.

"Hello love, how do you feel today?" I ask kissing her cheek as she sits down. I'm trying to act as an abnegation would for Lily's sake but it is really hard.

I might be divergent but that doesn't mean I'm not more dauntless, than abnegation because I am.

"Cut the abnegation act Tobias, it isn't very convincing." Tris says laughing as she picks up a piece of bacon and shoves it in her mouth.

"Fine, fine, at least I was trying." I grumble taking a piece of my own bacon and biting it.

"Is it any good Lil?" Tris says picking up another piece of bacon from her plate as Lil eats her third piece.

"Really really good, tomorrow can we have muffins?" She asks excitedly.

"Of course Lil, anything for you." I say rubbing the top of her head. She giggles and eats her scrambled eggs, then she sits quietly waiting for us. I grab my shoes slip them on, make sure Lily's are on, then put my jacket on and Lily's jacket on.

"OK we all ready?" I ask looking between the three of us. We all nod and I smile before opening the door. I let them walk out first and then follow, locking the door behind me. We walk/run down to the training room, only to find all of the initiates already down there.

"Hey guys, why are you here so early?" Tris asks, glancing at the clock which reads 8:30.

"Oh you know didn't want to be late again, who is the little girl?" Aaron asks.

"She is my little sister, she will be here today, but probably not tomorrow, we are going to get a friend to watch her during the day." Tris answer glancing at Lily who decided to run to the corner and sit down getting out a couple of toys she had in a bag.

"I though you cam from abnegation?" Cooper said tilting his head.  
>"I did, being a leader has its perks." Tris answers smoothly.<p>

"Ok let's get started, so today we are going to teach you how to shot a gun." I start off, I go through the speech and Tris demonstrates, then we watch the initiates for awhile. Which, let me tell ya, gets boring as hell after awhile.

"Ok you are dismissed for the rest of the day, have fun same time tomorrow." Tris says watching as they each file out of the room. Finally everyone is gone and we head of to Christina's.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So really boring chapter, so so so so so so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was reading The Fault In Our Stars by John Green and read the whole book yesterday and totally forgot about updating, I am really sorry, so anyways please tell me what you think about the idea for the other story, idk if you would read it or not please tell me. KK love you guys again really sorry for not updating tell me what you think should happen next Peace out my ninjas :) ~M<em>**


	12. Chapter 11: Sister?

_**Hey guys guess what?! WE DID IT! FAN FICTION IS SAVED THANKS TO ALL YA'LL WHO SIGNED IT! How many of ya'll have seen divergent? I saw it last week and lets just say it is really good...it didn't follow the book as closely as I wold have liked it to but still really good :) Ok I am so so so so so sorry I didn't update last week, I know ya'll are probably ready to kill me but I was so busy! So I am giving you an update today and maybe tomorrow as well :) KK well here is you chapter my ninjas love ya'll :)~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"She is my little sister, she will be here today, but probably not tomorrow, we are going to get a friend to watch her during the day." Tris answer glancing at Lily who decided to run to the corner and sit down getting out a couple of toys she had in a bag._

_"I thought you came from abnegation?" Cooper said tilting his head._  
><em>"I did, being a leader has its perks." Tris answers smoothly.<em>

_"Ok let's get started, so today we are going to teach you how to shot a gun." I start off, I go through the speech and Tris demonstrates, then we watch the initiates for a while. Which, let me tell ya, gets boring as hell after a while._

_"Ok you are dismissed for the rest of the day, have fun same time tomorrow." Tris says watching as they each file out of the room. Finally everyone is gone and we head of to Christina's._

**Tris's POV**

I knock lightly on the door before entering Chris's apartment. All I see is chaos, Chris and Will are chasing Carson and Emma around the room, most of the room is a complete mess. There are books scattered everywhere and chairs are flipped.

"Hey Chris!" I yell over the ruckus.

"Huh? Oh hey Tris, Four...Uh hang on!" Chris yells, breaking from the circle and leaving Will to chase Emma and Carson. She walks over to us and heaves a breath.

"So, what brings you here?" She asks glancing over us.

"Well, we were wondering if you could watch Lil during the days. She has to stay with us for a while because Tris's dad is really sick and Lil would be likely to catch it if she stayed there. She can't come to training because she is abnegation...so yeah." I explain as best I can.

"Oh sure, do you need me to keep her tonight?" She questions and I glance at Tobias, who has just stood there watching Emma, Carson and now Lily run from Will.

"Hmm, oh yeah...I guess so, is that ok?" Tobias asks, still glancing at the children.

"Of course, she can fit into Emma's clothes so don't worry about that, you two go have some fun at the game, and please be careful Tris." Christina says patting my shoulder and glancing at my stomach.

"And for god sake Four, don't get hurt." Chris adds before turning back to the kids and laughing. She waves at us and we say bye to Lil before leaving the room. Now it is close to ten a clock. Another four hours before we wake the initiates.

"Four, what are we going to do for now?" I questions as we walk through the crowd in the pit.

"Hmm...I have some ideas, come on love." Tobias says leading me off towards the chasm. We walk down our little hidden path together. Once I almost slip and Tobias nearly has a freaking heart attack. Finally we reach our little rock, where we share some kisses and talk.

All of a sudden we hear, "WHERE ARE FOUR AND SIX?" Screamed from the pit. We share a nervous glance before slowly making our way up the thin, damp pathway. Once we emerge I see Zeke standing in the middle of the pit, searching frantically.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Four asks as we approach him.

"Dude, there is this crazy chick, that just came in here all of a sudden, she is asking for a leader, and I don't know who she is, she looks to be Tris's age...dude she is freaky, just come check this out." Zeke says in a rushed voice, before grabbing our wrist and dragging us towards the net.

Finally we reach the place and I see what he means, there is a girl, sitting on the floor, she looks like she is saying something and Mar, Uri, and Shauna are around her.

"Everyone move out of the way." Tobias says in a strong voice. The girl spins around and jumps up, from the ground.

"Are you a leader?" She asks quickly, her voice small.

"Yes, we both are, what do you need?" Tobias asks, gesturing to the both of us.

"Well I am looking for someone." The girl says slowly looking around at us.

"And what's is there name?" Tobias continues, glancing back at me.

"Please, just...can we go somewhere private, just us three?" The girl asks gesturing to Me, Tobais and her.

"Uh, sure, why don't you come to our office, you four, make sure everything is set up for tonight, we will be back in time." Tobias says, then gestures for the girl to follow us. We head up to our office, on the way Tobias's hand find mine.

**Tobias's POV  
><strong>Who is this girl...and why is she so familiar. I think as we walk into the office. Tris and I take our seats and the girl sits on the other side of the desk.

"So who are you looking for?" I ask starting the conversation.

"Tobias Eaton." The girl says, glancing at the ground for a moment.

"Why are you looking for him...what do you plan to do?" Tris asks, before I can say anything.

"Well...umm I just really need to talk to him...He is...I have something important to tell him." The girl says, stuttering a bit.

I share a glance with Tris and she nods slightly.

"Well, your in luck, you happen to be speaking to him...so what do you need to tell me...plus it can be said in front of six." I say, taking Tris's hand in mine once again

"Tobias?" The girl asks looking be over in shock.

"Yes, and who are you?" I ask nicely.

"My name is Torah and I am your sister..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun...dun...dun haha I am so mean! Cliffy love you guys :) I will try and update again tomorrow and again really sorry for not updating last week...So the first chapter of that story I told ya'll about is up...go check it out it's called Tobias and I:Best friends please tell me what you think...Please tell me ya'lls ideas for this and if I should just skip to when the kids are born...umm I know this is getting pretty boring do I'm trying to go with this plot twist for a little bit...yeah anyway thanks for being patient with me my ninjas :) Just remember patience is a virtue. Lesson of the day my ninjas...Peace out :) ~M<strong>_


	13. Chapter 12: What is happening!

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) I don't feel well so this might suck but here u go :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"So who are you looking for?" I ask starting the conversation._

_"Tobias Eaton." The girl says, glancing at the ground for a moment._

_"Why are you looking for him...what do you plan to do?" Tris asks, before I can say anything._

_"Well...umm I just really need to talk to him...He is...I have something important to tell him." The girl says, stuttering a bit._

_I share a glance with Tris and she nods slightly._

_"Well, your in luck, you happen to be speaking to him...so what do you need to tell me...plus it can be said in front of six." I say, taking Tris's hand in mine once again_

_"Tobias?" The girl asks looking be over in shock._

_"Yes, and who are you?" I ask nicely._

_"My name is Torah and I am your sister..."_

**Tobias's POV**

"WHAT! You can't be my sister, there is no way...how..." I stutters, in utter shock. I stands all of a sudden and start pacing the room.

"This isn't possible...how?" I mutter over and over again, not loud enough for the girls to hear. I don't notice Tris stand up until she places her hand on my shoulder.

"Tobias, calm down, sit down and listen to what she has to say," Tris whispers into my ear before kissing me.

"Alright, just sit and listen, sit and listen." I mumbler and Tris smiles.

"That's right baby, just sit and listen and stop stressing, your making me worry which isn't good for the kids." Tris says wobbling back to her seat. I nod my head and follow her. She takes my hand and rubs small circles in the palm of it to calm me.

"Alright, talk Torah." I say calmly, trying to remain calm on the inside.

"Well, I am two years younger than you, Evelyn left me with my real dad, not Marcus. We are only half siblings, same mom different dads. That's why Evelyn had to leave abnegation, because she cheated on Marcus and became pregnant. I was abused as well, until he died and I was left alone, I meet with Evelyn and she told me about you. Before she actually died as well. When she left you, it wasn't because she had died, no she had to go to my dads and have me, then she became factionless and died more than four years ago. I have been thinking about finding you for a while, and I finally couldn't stand being alone anymore, so here I am." Torah explains, taking a deep breath every once in awhile.

"That's a lot to take in. So basically Evelyn had you then left correct? Where you around me at all?" I question, feeling guilty for acting like four with her.

"Yes, when I was first born, you might not remember because you were just two, but mom had me while she lived with Marcus." Torah whispers.

"Oh, wait, I kinda remember..." I whisper trying to think...a image comes to my head. I was two and sitting in my room, with a little blur bundle in my arms. She starts crying as I hear a wipe come down on my mothers back. I shush the small child and rock her back and forth, whispering that everything will be ok.

"Oh Torah, you have no idea what I went throw after you left." I whisper, shocked from what I remembered.

"Tobias, love we really need to go, other wise we will miss the train." Tris says, rubbing the back of my hand.

"Oh, umm right, Torah would you like to join us, or would you rather stay here?" I ask starting to stand up and turn towards Tris.

"Uh, I guess I will stay here, or where ever, can I talk to Six when you come back?" Torah asks and Tris gives her a weird look.

"Yeah sure Torah, I will be back in about an hour, and you can stay in our apartment for the time being." Tris says and Torah nods smiling.

I help Tris stand from her chair and give a final look to Torah before walking out the room. Tris and I walk quickly to the train, only to be meet by the initiates.

"Sorry we are late, we had some family stuff to deal with, ok everyone jump on the train in the third car back and I will explain what we are doing." Tris says actually becoming Six. Next thing I know the train comes roaring by. We jump on one by one, I grab Tris in my arms and jump on.

"LISTEN UP!" Lynn screams once everyone is on. The car falls silent everyone looking at us.

"Ok Uriah and Four are going to be team captains, Four's team will get off first, and Uriah's team gets off second, Lynn is already on Uriah's team and I am already on Four's team, Once teams are settled I will explain exactly what we are doing." Tris says and then gestures to Uriah and I.

"Uriah you pick first," I say turning towards the initiates.

"Collin" So he is going for the bigger kids, ha ha jocks on him.

"Lucia." I say, she frowns slightly and comes over. Tris smiles at me, seeing what I am doing, like I have done since she was an initiate.

"Corbin" Uriah

"Cole" Me

"Chasity"Uriah

"Cooper" me

"River" Uriah

"Emmy" me

"Levi" Uriah

"Rosie" Me

"Aaron" Uriah

"Dauntless born next, Sky" Me

"Zola" Uriah

"Winter" me

"Shyla" Uriah

"Alisha" me

"Tyson" Uriah

"Hector" I say and Lynn flinches, after all Hector is her little brother.

"Spike" Uriah, of course he would pick him.

"Ryan" me

"Hayden" Uriah

"Robin, OK that is everyone, Six" I say gesturing for her to talk.

"So we are playing capture the flag, the details are get the other teams flag without getting shot with a paintball, if you get shot you are out, lay or sit on the ground and wait for the game to be over. It is over when one of the teams get the others flag. Grab a gun and some ammo, our team is getting off in about a minute so hurry up." Tris says grabbing her already loaded gun she had gotten three years ago. I grab my gun I got for my birthday that matches hers and some of the extra ammo.

"My team jump now!" I scream before wrapping Tris in my arms and jumping off, we roll slightly before I stand and set Tris down.

"Well that was fun," She says shaking her head slightly.

"Let's go guys." I say and we head out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK so this probably sucked, I have had the worst writers block the past two weeks, I am so sorry I didn't update, if you have any ideas, or words of hate just review I can handle it cause I know ya'll are mad at me. Let me just say that I do have some good reasons for not updating, I don't feel like listing them but know they are good and I am really sorry, I love you my ninjas with all my heart and I will try to update tomorrow, This weekend I won't be able to update with it being Easter and I will be on vacation for a softball tournament love you my ninjas and see ya tomorrow hopefully. :) ~M<strong>_


	14. Chapter 13: uh oh

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) Thanks for yall's support I love you guys :) and to the guest reviewer Amme- no my name is not Mackenzie but I want my daughters name to be Mackenzie, when I have one. I love you guys here is your chapter my ninjas :) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"So we are playing capture the flag, the details are get the other teams flag without getting shot with a paintball, if you get shot you are out, lay or sit on the ground and wait for the game to be over. It is over when one of the teams get the others flag. Grab a gun and some ammo, our team is getting off in about a minute so hurry up." Tris says grabbing her already loaded gun she had gotten three years ago. I grab my gun I got for my birthday that matches hers and some of the extra ammo._

_"My team jump now!" I scream before wrapping Tris in my arms and jumping off, we roll slightly before I stand and set Tris down._

_"Well that was fun," She says shaking her head slightly._

_"Let's go guys." I say and we head out._

**Tobias's POV**

We jog towards the old amusement park with the carousal and the Ferris wheel. I don't make a comment, no one on this team knows that we hide our flag here every year except maybe Hector, cause I think Lynn was on my team at one point. We come to a stop at the carousal and the initiates kinda look around.

"I suggest you come up with a plan, where to hide the flag, how many should guard and how we are going to find the other teams flag." Tris snaps, taping her foot clearly irritated. I slip behind her and place my hands on her waist, I make small circles there and I feel her physically calm down. She sighs and leans back into me slightly.

"Well we could hide the flag here," Hector suggests, smiling slightly. Clearly Lynn had told him.

"Go on," I urge nodding towards him. I know he is really smart, and most likely divergent for Erudite and Dauntless I would say.

"Let's see there are thirteen of us counting you two, so three can stay and guard the flag, two, being Six and Four can go seek higher ground in search of the flag, once they find it the come back and tell us, from there we split into groups of five, if Six or Four want to come after they find the flag, we head in two opposite directions, one team is to distract the other is to get the flag, we are quick and sneaky, while they are slow and loud, we should have the advantage." Hector says, almost all in one breath.

Finally some one gets it besides Tris. I smile at Hector and nod as all the others gape at him.

"Follow his lead, because he is right, that is how we have won for the past five or six years." Tris says smiling ever so slightly.

Everyone nods and turns back to Hector.

"Hector, pick the groups," I say and he nods.

"Ok the ones to guard should be one girl and two guys, girls are more sneaky so we need more on the teams. Uh Winter, Cole, and myself, sound good for the guard group?" Hector asks, looking at everyone but especially Tris and I. We both nod and he smiles.

"Ok, then Four, Six when you come back are you splitting with the rest of them or staying with the guards?" Hector asks

"I will go with one of the groups," I say and glance down at Tris.

"I will stay here, you know why." Tris comments and everyone glances at her stomach.

"Ok so a group of five and a group of four, Rosie, Four, Emmy, Lucia, and Alisha, will be the distraction group, Cooper, Sky, Rosie, Robin, and Ryan are the other group." Hector says and everyone nods.

"For now go spread around, hide in the trees whatever, but be close enough we can regroup, do not get found and only shot the enemy. When Six and I come back we will know where the flag is." I say and everyone nods, splitting to there areas. Tris and I grab each others hand and jog away towards the Ferris Wheel. I stay behind Tris and glance back coming to a stop, I hear Tris stop too. I don't look at her, but the woods. When I look back she is already up about five rungs.

"Tris, " I say, like I did the first time she climbed it.

"Yes?" She asks, glancing down at me.

"What do you think your doing?" Yeah just like the first time, the only difference is I am not scared for Tris herself, but the fact she is carrying our children, and her up there, something in my hear stops and jumps every other beat.

"Seeking higher ground, I don't think I am doing anything," Tris states.

"Tris babe, I don't think it is a good idea for you to climb this year." I say walking to the bottom of the ladder.

"Tobias, why not? I will be fine." Tris says, she hasn't moved from the fifth rung yet, which is good.

"Tris, you may have forgotten this, but you are carrying three of our children inside of you," I say as calmly as I can.

"Tobias, please..." Tris starts but she doesn't finish.

"Tris, can I test something?" I ask, coming up with an idea.

"Sure, what is it?" Tris asks coming back down to the ground.

"Well, I want to see if I can fight my fear, without you being beside me, I love that you help me fight my fears but I want to see..." I trail off, she knows where I am going with this. She nods and I smile. Having been through my fear landscape recently I know that heights are no longer one of my fears, I still have four fears, but heights isn't included anymore. Now they were, Claustrophobia, Marcus, losing the children, then losing Tris, in that order.

"Stay ok?" I ask and she nods giving me a thumbs up.

"Be brave Tobias." Tris says after I am five rungs up. I smile and continue climbing. I no longer feel the gut wrenching feeling of fear anymore, that is a good thing. I quickly reach the little platform Tris and I have climbed to so many times. Knowing it won't be high enough I continue climbing up. Once I reach a certain spot I face the rest of the area. I quickly spot the neon green flag, it is at the pier, like always. I swear they never learn. I make my way back down.

**Tris's POV**

I watch from the ground as Tobias makes his way back down. Clearly he is no longer afraid of heights. I think he knew that he just wanted me to stay here. That was probably smart now that I think about it. Tobias is almost down, probably abut ten feet up still when the rung under his feet snaps...

* * *

><p><em><strong>God, I am so mean, I will try and update again Sunday but no promises on that. I have a three day softball tournament and I have to go stay in a hotel so I won't be able to write...sorry about the cliffy review what you want to happen, Love you my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	15. Chapter 14: What now!

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) Ya'll are awesome as usual, I love you my ninjas :) and this is to the guest labeled Me: No I am not from England I live in the U.S.A, I am from the south but try not to let it show, that is why I say ya'll a lot. Ok here is your chapter my ninjas :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_I watch from the ground as Tobias makes his way back down. Clearly he is no longer afraid of heights. I think he knew that he just wanted me to stay here. That was probably smart now that I think about it. Tobias is almost down, probably abut ten feet up still when the rung under his feet snaps..._

**Tris's POV**

"TO...FOUR!" I scream as he falls, remembering that people can probably hear my scream. He falls rapidly to the ground, flailing in attempt to grab a rung. I hobble forward, closer to him, I know I can't do anything to stop his fall without hurting myself and our kids. He slams into the ground, his leg bent under him. I hear a nauseatingly loud crack, that more than likely came from his leg.

"Tobias, baby are you ok?" I mumble, bending down next to him and rubbing his hair, that has grown out kinda long, out of his face.

"Hmm..." He groans, attempting to roll towards me, but letting out a whimper in pain.

"Toby, baby I am going to help you up ok?" I say, trying to remain clam, for Tobias and myself and our kids. He weakly nods and holds up his hand. I take his hand and slowly pull him up to a standing position.

"How is your leg?" I question glancing down at his leg, which looks to be broken.

"Can't feel it, doesn't hurt, let's go finish this game." Tobias says hobbling with me. I wrap an arm around him and he does the same to me. We hobble back to the carousel and everyone rushes over to us.

"Holy crap, what the heck happened to you Four?" Winter asks as we hobble over.

"Uh, nothing don't worry about it, I will be fine. Let's get this game over with already. The flag is at the pier. My group let's go." Tobias says turning into Four. He stands up straighter and places a small kiss on my cheek.

"I will be fine, I promise." Tobias whispers into my ear.

"Be careful baby, please." I mutter back before letting him and the other group go. I watch as Tobias tries to look natural walking with the group. It isn't working well, he is basically hobbling.

"Six, what really happened to Four, he looks like he is limping?" Cole asks, watching Four disappear into the woods with his group.

"Nothing that concerns you, he will be fine," I say, then mutter under my breath, "hopefully." We sit for quit a while, just watching and waiting for something to happen. Then I see movement from the woods. I motion for everyone to stay quite and slowly stand up. I see Lynn walk out into view, we all hide to where we can't be seen. She slowly approaches the flag, just as she reaches out for it all four of us shoot her with a paintball. Now she is covered in blue, green, yellow, and pink paint. We all laugh at her face as she scowls.

"Dammit Tris, should have known you wouldn't leave your flag unguarded," Lynn says glaring at me.

"Sorry Lynn, part of the game." I say shrugging. She growls and goes away, in the general direction of the tracks, after all she is out. I hear cheering bust out, I notice it is from our team as the all run back, flag in hand. Tobias is behind everyone else, hobbling/ jogging in an attempt to act as natural as possible. I yell, in happiness and excitement, yet another year we have won. That is like five years in a row that we have won, and yet no one has caught on to our tactics. I hobble over toward Tobias, as he makes his way over with the rest of our group. I notice the other team's members walking back, heads hanging low. I finally reach Tobias.

"Are you ok baby?" I ask as I pull him in to a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine," He mutters, smiling at our success.

"Ok, we will see, hows that leg?" I ask glancing down; when I see it, it is swollen almost three times its normal size, and looks to be slightly twisted to the right, well more than normal since it is his right leg that is injured.

"Still can't feel it, think it might be injured just can't feel it." Tobias says, not bothering to look at his leg.

"Uh, Four it is swollen three times its normal size, and looks to be twisted to the right unnaturally." I say as calmly as possible.

"Well, I can't feel it, when I can feel it, you can take me to the infirmary." Tobias mutters, still not bothering to look at his leg, no matter my description of it.

"Ok, I got a doctor appointment tomorrow any way, six months tomorrow." I state smiling slightly and glancing down at my overly swollen stomach. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my ribs, blather, and mid-section.

"Shit, hey you guys keep the kicking to a minimum please, it hurts like he...crap." I say, trying to avoid cussing at my children, although it is pointless considering they will be dauntless, dauntless are cussing when they can talk.

"Ah, love whats wrong?" Tobias asks glancing me over.

"Nothing, telling our kids to stop kicking me at the same time, or in general." I say and he lets out a small chuckle.  
>"Which places are they kicking?" Tobias asks, as most of the initiates walk towards the train tracks.<p>

"Mid-section, blather, and ribs." I mutter upon feeling the simultaneous kicks.

Tobias smiles at me and places a hand to my ribs first. I feel him smile as one of our three kids karate kicks his hand, and my ribs. Tobias then moves down to my mid-section, upon feeling their kick his smile widens. He moves his hand down to just above my area down there, one of the three kicks painfully hard, almost doubling me over in pain.

"Damn, think son is on bottom," I press out, rubbing my lower stomach area. Tobias lets out a throaty laugh, smiling as he places a kiss to my cheek.

"Come on, the train will be here in a second." I smile as we hobble towards the train together. The train starts to fly by, we all jump on in the same car again. I land beside Tobias, who winces when I lands on his legs. I frown noticing him limping more now. Once everyone is in, most people take a seat in the corners and sides of the box car, staying away frown the open doors. I on the other hand sit with my feet dangling off, Tobias positioning himself beside me. I lean my head on his shoulder, lost in the though of having three tiny us' running around. Tobias says nothing most of the ride, until we hear annoying bickering behind us. I turn to see three of the initiates arguing about something.

"Are we going to have to hear that all the way back?" I snap before Tobias can say a word. The intently shut up, a small smirk forming on my lips. I replace my head on Tobias's shoulder, feeling him chuckle slightly under me. When it comes time to jump Tobias and I stand, Tobias wrapping his arms around me jumping and landing on his feet, he lets me down before falling to the ground...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yet another cliffy, I am so mean...oh well love you my ninjas. My schedule will remain busy as softball continues and EOC's near...KK just thought you should know that... So any suggestions, comments, concerns are welcome just review, if you have a question PM me or review and I will PM you :) KK love you my ninjas I will try and update soon :) ~M<strong>_


	16. Chapter 15: infirmary

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I have been mean leaving Cliff hangers two times in a row...I may or may not do it again...we will see ;) Love you my ninjas here is your update :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Are we going to have to hear that all the way back?" I snap before Tobias can say a word. The intently shut up, a small smirk forming on my lips. I replace my head on Tobias's shoulder, feeling him chuckle slightly under me. When it comes time to jump Tobias and I stand, Tobias wrapping his arms around me jumping and landing on his feet, he lets me down before falling to the ground..._

**Tris's POV**

"Four?!" I half shout attempting to bend down next to him. Uriah and Lynn are instantly at my side. Tobias is lifted in between Uriah and Cooper who appeared right after Lynn. Lynn takes my arm and we walk into the dauntless compound. We hastily make our way to the infirmary, finally reaching it after about five minutes. A nurse rushes up to us and tells Uriah and Cooper to place Four on a bed, they do so and the nurse starts wheeling Tobias back into a room. I try to follow only for another nurse to stop me.

"Six, you can't go back there, you need to stay out here, he needs to have x-rays and stuff done so we can figure out what's wrong. As soon as he is stable we will find you and bring you back there, ok?" The nurse asks as calmly as possible.

"But, he...I...I need to be with him...please..." I mumble trying not to cry.

"Six, just come sit down, everything will be alright." Lynn says attempting to pull me over to a seat.

"But...but..." I try before I break down. Great the all mighty Six just broke down in tears...this is not good.

"Come here..." Lynn mumbles pulling me into her side and letting me cry into her shoulder. Wait Lynn is being...comforting? What the heck?

"We can't let her stress out, she needs to stay calm otherwise she could go into early labor, which isn't healthy for the kids." Cooper says to Uriah. Everyone kinda looks at him and he shrugs.

"I want to be a doctor," He mumbles frowning slightly.

"Six, come sit down," Lynn whispers to me, and I nod allowing her to lead me over to a chair. Lynn walks off and starts talking to a nurse, and Uriah takes a seat next to me.

"Tris, Four is going to be ok, he is strong, he probably just passed out from the pain of his leg, I am almost positive it is broken. Everything will be ok." Uriah whispers into my ear, rubbing my back. A nurse walks over to us along with Lynn.

"Six, since you have an appointment tomorrow anyway, why don't we go ahead and give you a check up." The nurse says in a sweet voice. I nod my head and she offers me a hand. She leads me into a little room where they keep the machine and the wand thingy. I was instructed to sit on the table, like I have been so many times in the past six months. I lean back, not being able to see over my stomach anymore. I feel the soft gel on my stomach and wince slightly as I feel my children moving, attempting to get away from the sensor that was now pressed to my stomach.

"If you look at the screen, you can see your kids." The nurse whispers to me, smiling ever so slightly. I look at the screen, I see three children, one one top and the other two bellow. I smile, happy tears rolling down my cheeks.

"They all three are healthy and it looks like you have a mighty large chance of early labor...seeing that all three of them are taking up so much room, it will become to much presser and they will start trying to push out, causing you to go into labor. That will be ok though, none of them will have to stay in the hospital or anything...so it can be as early as next month or it can be as late as all nine months, although I believe based off your size, and the kids size it will be next month or so when you go into labor." The nurse explains smiling at me, I smile back and nod, I can see my children as early as next month.

"If Six is finished she can come into Four's room now." A nurse says walking back into our little room. The nurse nods and starts cleaning off my stomach.

"Is everything ok?" Lynn asks coming back into the room at my request. I nod my head smiling at her and she gives me a half smile. She helps me sit up and pull my shirt back down.

"Lets get you back there with Four," Lynn says leading me over to the nurse.

"Lynn why are you being so...nice?" I ask giving her a weird look.

"Because, I understand...I suppose...not sure I guess I sympathize you, being pregnant, then your husband like getting hurt and collapsing, that's hard, and don't tell anyone this but my father died when my mom was eight months pregnant with Hector...so I get why your upset." Lynn says before giving me a light shove towards the door.

"Now go see your husband." She says giving me a small smile before turning and walking away.

"Wait Lynn," I say and she turns to me, "make sure the initiates go to bed, even Cooper." She nods and takes Cooper and Uriah with her, leaving the infirmary.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you back into his room." The nurse says taking my arm and leading me back towards Tobias's room. She leads me to the end of the hall and turns toward me.

"Now be prepared, he is in a ruff state, and he is still asleep." The nurse says and I nod. She opens the door and I see...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep decided to be mean again my ninjas :) Sorry love you guys :) Would have updated sooner but we went camping this weekend and I just got back home...I got a busy week next week so I won't be able to update until maybe Sunday...if that...we will see. Comments, suggestions, ideas, questions, and concerns are welcome just review or PM me :) I love you my ninjas...hope you enjoyed my update :) ~M<strong>_


	17. Chapter 16: infirmary continued

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I have been mean leaving Cliff hangers three times in a row... I will try and not do that this time...we will see ;) Anyway love you my ninjas here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Now go see your husband." She says giving me a small smile before turning and walking away._

_"Wait Lynn," I say and she turns to me, "make sure the initiates go to bed, even Cooper." She nods and takes Cooper and Uriah with her, leaving the infirmary._

_"Come on sweetie, let's get you back into his room." The nurse says taking my arm and leading me back towards Tobias's room. She leads me to the end of the hall and turns toward me._

_"Now be prepared, he is in a ruff state, and he is still asleep." The nurse says and I nod. She opens the door and I see..._

**Lynn's POV**

I watch as Tris walks back into the hall with the nurse. It is unnatural for me to be worried about her but I am. I guess cause the Hector and dad thing and I don't want something like that happening to her...but it is still weird.

"Uriah, Cooper come on, we need to round up the initiates and get them to bed, Six's orders." I say in somewhat of my normal voice, although slightly softer. They both nod and stand up. We walk out of the infirmary only to find all of the initiates, dauntless born and transfer standing there by the entrance.

"Six said we need to go to bed, so let's go." Cooper says making his point by walking in the direction of the dorms, which are three hallways down from here. The transfers and dauntless born follow him without question, which I find kinda weird. I guess when you have a dauntless leader who is pregnant and the other dauntless leader who is in the infirmary, and the later' spouse you don't question anything, just play along with it.

**Tris's POV**

"Now be prepared, he is in a ruff state, and he is still asleep." The nurse says and I nod. She opens the door and I see a sight I wish wasn't true. Tobias was passed out on a hospital bed, his leg in a cast. Everything looks normal until I see the bruises lining his skin. I suck in a ruff breath, and hold it when I see a gash that goes over his right eye.

"Is...is he gonna be blind?" I ask stuttering slightly at first.

"No Six, Four will not go blind in that eye, we managed to save it just in time. He will have a nasty scar over his eye for the rest of his life though, we have no cure for scars." A doctor says walking in the room.

"By the way I am Dr. Stevens." The doctor says walking over towards Tobias. He motions for me to come up to him and I do. I grab one of his hands as the doctor does some small check ups.

"Ok so I am going to walk you through all his injuries, nothing to major other than that scar and his leg. As you see the gash that runs over his right eye and eye lid is going to cause some pain and a scar. He will not go blind from it luckily enough. His leg is fractured not completely broken and should heal in about three weeks with our newest technology. He has some bruises from the impact. Now Six can you tell me exactly what happened?" Dr. Stevens asks.

Right then I know I need to tell a small lie, by leaving out the Ferris Wheel it could be torn down if we aren't careful.

"Yes, we were playing capture the flag with the initiates like we do every year. Four climbed up one of the tallest trees on our half of the field. One his way back down a branch snapped and he fell. He must have sliced his eye on the way down, I didn't notice it when I was helping him up. He fractured his leg on the impact with the ground, I heard it crack." I lie straight through my teeth, that is why I am not Candor, and way it isn't a part of my divergence.

"Well that makes since, if need be he can leave as soon as he wakes up, or you can wait and discharge him tomorrow. Which will it be?" Dr. Stevens asks.

"Tonight please," I whisper, my focus drifting to Tobias.

"Of course, we will go get the papers and some crutches for him." The nurse says smiling kindly at me. They both leave, leaving Tobias and I alone.

I sigh and lean my head against his arm.

"Tobias baby, come back to me. I need you to wake up so we can go home." I whisper a small tear slipping through my eye. I don't feel him stir until a hand runs through my hair.  
>"Tris?" He voice is ruff, and it sounds painful to talk.<p>

"Shh love, it will be ok. We can go home as soon as we sign some papers and get you some crutches." I say lightly rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Wait...what...what happened?" Tobias asks attempting to sit up and groaning slightly.

"What do you think happened?" I whisper, trying to get him to do the same.

"I feel off the Ferris wheel, is that right?" He asks raising his left eyebrow in question.

"Yes, I told the doctor you climb a tree and fell, so if he asks that's what happened, ok?" I ask pecking his lips lightly.

"Ok, when is he coming back?" Tobias asks, as he actually sits up this time.

"In about a minute, he went to get your discharge papers and crutches. How is the pain level?" I ask him suddenly worried because he is slightly...well really pale.

"Eight out of ten." He says leaning back against the wall. He lets out a slight moan and grips my hand.

"Shh love, everything will be alright." I say kissing his cheek. Tobias must be on a tiny bit of pain medication, because normal Tobias would not whine about pain. He would suck it up and keep going, like he did in the field earlier.

"Come on Four, be four not a three year old." I say smiling. He glares at me and then pouts a little. Just then the doctor comes back in.

"Ah good, you are awake, here are your crutches and you can leave. The medication will wear off in about three minutes." Dr. Stevens says, we nod and he smiles before leaving.

"Four, are you ready to go home?" I ask and he shakes his head leaning back into the mattress. I sigh and sit back down. might as well wait until the pain meds wear off. Three minutes later...

"What the hell am I doing here?" Tobias says sitting up and looking around.

"Well love, you fell of the Ferris wheel and broke your leg, and slashed a gash across your eye. You will have a scar on your eye now, it kinda looks cool. Yeah that's pretty much it." I say gesturing to his leg and eye.

"Damn, well can I leave?" Tobias asks and I smile.

"You know three minutes ago you were whining and pouting like a three year old. Now you are normal, I like this you a lot better. You are going to have to use crutches just so you know." I state smiling at him. He sighs and slowly moves his way to where his feet are dangling of the side of the bed. I hand him the crutches and he slowly stands up, one leg in the air.

"You stable?" I ask and he nods. I give him a small peck on the lips and we head out of the door, slowly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Might have been kinda boring sorry about that, I kinda had to rush things to get this chapter done by now. School ball should be over soon, maybe tonight but I doubt it we will see. This week starts off EOC's so I busy this week, but next week I might get to update more, we will see :) LOve you my ninjas please review :) ~M<strong>_


	18. Chapter 17: Congrats

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) Ok so I got 30 something reviews with yall's opinion, most all of you said you wouldn't care. SOOOOOOO...I am going to skip ahead but not in this chapter :) In this chapter I am going to give kinda a tinny filler chapter. Basically I am skipping ahead two weeks and yall will find out which initiates leave, if any and all that. Plus I want to remind yall that I already have the names for the kids picked out so yeah...sorry got some good name ideas but already got them picked put...anyways with out farther wait here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Damn, well can I leave?" Tobias asks and I smile._

_"You know three minutes ago you were whining and pouting like a three year old. Now you are normal, I like this you a lot better. You are going to have to use crutches just so you know." I state smiling at him. He sighs and slowly moves his way to where his feet are dangling of the side of the bed. I hand him the crutches and he slowly stands up, one leg in the air._

_"You stable?" I ask and he nods. I give him a small peck on the lips and we head out of the door, slowly._

_**Two weeks later**_

**Four's POV**

"Tris, will you grab me my shoe please?" I call from where I am seated at the table.

"Yeah sure, hang on a sec." Tris says slowly hobbling in from our bedroom. She has on all black maternity clothes. I am waiting for her to pop at any time. She is like five times bigger than a normal women with one kid is at nine months. Although I wouldn't tell her that, she can be little moody at times. She grabs my shoe and hands it to me.

"Thank you, you look lovely Tris." I comment smiling at her.

"Oh shut up Tobias." She snaps, see what I mean. I sigh and slip on my shoe before standing up, they put me in a boot a week ago so I can walk around without the crutches.

"Come on Tobias are you ready?" Tris says waddling towards the door.

"Of course love, coming." I mutter standing and hobbling over to her. I wrap my arm around her as we walk. We make it to the cafeteria where we are meet by Uriah and Lynn.

"So you guys doing ok cause you look like some penguins coming down through there." Uriah asks laughing at his own joke. I growl and punch him as Tris gives him a look that could kill.

"Come on guys I was only joking," Uriah says rubbing his arm, where I hit him.

"Yeah well it wasn't funny, now lets figure out if we are cutting anyone or not. Today is the ceremony after all." Tris says going from one Tris to another, dang I hate these mood swings.

"Well I think we should cut one transfer and one dauntless born." Lynn states

"Ok but the problem is, who do we want to cut?" I say sagging my shoulders slightly.

"Well personally I think River should be the transfer to get cut, he did the worst out of all of the guys and girls." Tris states frowning slightly, this is why I want Tris to become un pregnant, she is mean and straight forward, she doesn't care about feelings like normal.

"Well I think that Spike should be the one cut from dauntless born, to much like Eric in my opinion." Lynn states, and we all shiver at Eric's name.

"Ok so that settles it, two transfers out of all twenty two will be cut and we keep the other twenty." Uriah says, all of a sudden all of the initiates and a bunch of other dauntless people walk in. I take Tris's hand and we hobble over and onto the stage, Uriah and Lynn behind us. I walk over to the microphone and Tris stands beside me. Uriah and Lynn stand behind us respectfully.

"Can I have your attention please," I start of, attempting to keep calm right now.

Apparently Tris isn't going to be nice today as she yells, "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone falls silent almost instantly, all mouth agape at Tris, she next to never raises her voice like that, I even shiver a little. I place my hand on her lower back and rub lightly, I feel her relax slightly under my touch, but not to much.

"We have decided to cut on dauntless born and one transfer, this was based off the fact that one has a really bad attitude and was overly viscous instead of brave and the other doesn't have the ability and fitness to be dauntless. Now if I call your names you are safe, come stand up here with Uriah and Lynn, they will give you your room keys and you will get to pick your job, the only thing you can not be this year is a dauntless leader. Here is the list." I start out taking a breath at the end. I hand the list to Tris and she gives me a small inner smile, showing nothing on the outside.

"First place goes to Zola." Tris starts out and Zola stands to the cheers, everyone falls silent again quickly.

"Second, Cooper. Third, Lucia. Forth, Corbin." Tris takes a breath and lets all of them reach the stage.

"From now on you will go in order but no ranks will be called out Aaron, Cole, Winter, Sky, Alisha, Shyla, Emmy, Hector, Hayden, Robin, Tyson, Ryan, Rosie, Collin, Levi, and Chasity. Now then, I only didn't call two names which are River and Spike you two will be leaving dauntless tomorrow, go to your dorm and collect your things, you are free for the evening. Everyone else congratulations, and please meet in the training room in about two hours, first move your stuff to your apartments and enjoy a little time alone." Tris finishes and sighs, she turns to me and gives me a begging look. I nod and she heads away towards the door. She is ready to go home now. I let her leave, even though every muscle in my body tells me to follow her i stay put.

Finally all the initiates and the dauntless members leave, so now I can leave as well. I hobble out the door as fast as I can, oh how I wish I could run, I hate being this useless. Finally I reach our apartment and open the door.

"Tris, love you here?" I call into the apartment, slipping my shoe off.

"Yeah on the couch, come on." Tris calls back from the little living room. I go inside and find Tris sitting on the coach cuddle up with a blanket.

"Hello love, everything ok?" I ask taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah I just got tired after standing up for a while, these children are really heavy." Tris says sighing and rubbing her stomach. I smile slightly and bend down lifting her shirt slightly. I kiss her stomach three times and she smiles down at me.

"I love you Tris,"I say kissing her stomach again.

"I love you too Tobias," She whispers running her hand through my hair.

"I love you three" I whisper, a smile appearing on my lips.

"I love you Four," Tris reply's

"I love you six," I say leaning up and kissing her.

"I also love you three kids." I say kissing her stomach once again.

"Come on lets watch a movie until its time to meet the initiates." I suggest and Tris nods, she ends up with her head in my lap, my fingers running absently through her hair as we watch Frozen for what seems the fifth time.

Two hours later

We stand in the training room, watching as each of the new dauntless members enter. Finally everyone is here and takes a seat in a circle around us on the floor.

"Listen up, congratulations. The reason you all were called here is because there are some festivity's taking place today and tomorrow. Tonight there will be a celebration and tomorrow you will go zip lining. I hope you have fun and do the respect full thing as dauntless, do not be cruel, be brave. Dismissed." I say rather quickly everyone cheers and leaves, headed for their well deserved party.

"You ready for bed love?" I question Tris once everyone leaves the room.

"Yeah lets go," She whispers pulling me down to kiss her. I smile and kiss her and then we walk hand in hand to our apartment, to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>so what you think? IN my next chapter I will skip ahead but for now here is this, and again I have already picked the kids names, genders etc so thanks k so love you my ninjas sorry this took so long Peace out and be respectful :) ~M<strong>_


	19. Another authors note read!

_**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_**OK first off I don't think you guys saw that I did post another chapter, go read chapter 18 I replaced the authors note with a chapter. Second I am continuing this story, I am posting the chapter about the babies being born and all on here not in a different story, now there might come a time to write yet another story but now is not it so calm down OK love you my ninjas please review about my last chapter **_


	20. Chapter 18: Dun dun dun

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I only got like three or four reviews for the last chapter which kinda made me sad, BUT I am gonna update anyway so this is the skip ahead hope you enjoy :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Listen up, congratulations. The reason you all were called here is because there are some festivity's taking place today and tomorrow. Tonight there will be a celebration and tomorrow you will go zip lining. I hope you have fun and do the respect full thing as dauntless, do not be cruel, be brave. Dismissed." I say rather quickly everyone cheers and leaves, headed for their well deserved party._

_"You ready for bed love?" I question Tris once everyone leaves the room._

_"Yeah lets go," She whispers pulling me down to kiss her. I smile and kiss her and then we walk hand in hand to our apartment, to get a good nights sleep._

*****Almost three months later( Tris is almost nine months preg.)*****

**Tris's POV**

"Tobias, help me up!" I shout across our apartment, right now I am extremely irritated, I weigh like 230 pounds when I normally weigh like 120. **(A/N: A little unrealistic I know but it is a story ;) ~M) **

"Ok hang on, Lily do you have your jacket on?" I hear Tobias ask as he comes over to me. He helps me up and kisses the top of my head. He is still in a boot for his leg, I feel so bad for him.

"Lily honey are you ready?" I call attempting to stay calm as I feel the kids kicking me.

"Yes sissy, just a sec." She calls back, Lily will turn four in about a week, she is so excited. I worry about her being in dauntless instead of abnegation because she will become more dauntless and might as well just stay here. I hear the phone ring and Tobias walks over to answer it.

"This is Four speaking can I help you?" Tobias says into the phone.

"Who is bubba speaking to?" Lily asks frowning up at me.

"I don't know Lil, why don't you go hang out in your room, I will call you in a sec." I say patting the top of her head, she nods and runs upstairs. I waddle over to Tobias and wrap my arm around his side.

"Beatrice? I don't think anyone goes by the name Beatrice here in dauntless. Oh six, yes of course actually she is right here. May I ask why you want to speak to my wife?" Tobias asks, his voice rather defensive.

"Yes, do you mind if I put the phone on speaker so we both can hear?" Tobias asks after a second, then he does just that.

"Ok now speak and tell us the news." Tobias says walking behind me and wrapping his arms around me, rubbing my stomach ever so slightly.

"Well, I am sorry to say this but Mrs. Six your father Mr. Prior has passed away, and your mother Mrs. Prior has been diagnosed with the same sickness. I am so sorry." The lady on the phone says. I break down, then and there in Tobias's arms. I was never very connected to my father, but to hear that he is dead, kills me inside, and now that my mom has it as well.

"Tobias...what..what are we going to do?" I say in between sobs.

"Shh, Tris love, if you stress too much you will go into stress induced labor, which is dangerous for you and our children. Calm down love, take a couple of deep breaths." Tobias says running his hand through my hair, while the other rubs my stomach. Luckily the lady on the phone hung up. I try taking a few deep breaths and I feel myself relax.

"Why don't we take Lil to Christina, and then me and you can go for a walk, sound good?" Tobias asks still rubbing my stomach.

"Ok, ok will you get Lily?" I ask and he nods kissing me lightly.

"I love you Tris, we will get through this together." Tobias says standing and making sure I am stable before heading upstairs to find Lily. They come down together and Lily smiles at me.

"What's wrong sissy?" Lily asks noticing my left over tears.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now Lily. Come on lets go visit aunt Christina." I say and she smiles really big.

"Are Cars, and Emmy gonna be there?" Lily asks, talking about Carson and Emma.

"Yes Lil, now lets go." I say, Tobias grabs a bag with her clothes and supplies in it, as well as stuff for me if I go into labor, which should happen soon.

We all walk out the door and down a floor to get to Christina and Will's apartment. I knock and wait quietly.

"Come in!" I hear from inside, it sounded like Will. We all three walk inside and Christina is immediately by my side.

"We need to have a quick chat before you and Four leave. Come on to my room." Christina says practically dragging me from the doorway. Tobias laughs as Lily runs into Carson and Emma's room to play. He walks over to Will and the start talking and laughing.

"Chris, what is so important that you need to tell me now, and not in front of our husbands?" I questions once we get into her room.

"Tris, listen... I need some advice." Chris says taking a deep breath when she finishes.

"Ok, I am listening, what's up?" I ask, slightly worried now.  
>"Tris I'm pregnant again, how do I tell Will and the kids?" Christina asks, and it looks like she is close to tears.<p>

"Shh, hey it will be ok. They will understand, you can do it Chris. Everything will be alright. Why don't we go out there together and tell your husband, and mine since he will be listening and then you two can tell the kids when you start showing. How does that sound?" I explain, rubbing circles into her back. She nods her head and smiles at me.

"You are amazing you know that? You are about to pop and grumpy as heck, and probably have even more stuff to worry about, but you sit and help me with my problems." Christina says smiling at me.

"Chris, my father died yesterday and my mom now has the sickness that he had." I whisper, I needed to get it out.

"If she dies, then Lily has to stay here, and she technically becomes our child. So we will have five kids. What am I going to do?" I ask and Christina wraps me in a hug.

"Don't worry about it Tris, you knew it would be difficult, everything will be fine, you have an amazing Husband and bunches of awesome friends and a whole faction that is behind you. Everyone will be more then willing to help out." Christina says, and I know she is right, then and there.

"Come on Chris, lets go spill your secret." I say smiling, we grab each others hand and walk into the living room. The boys turn to us when we enter.

"What's up with you two?" Will asks laughing as we walk in and stop in front of them.

"Will you need to zip your lips and listen, understand?" I say putting my hands on my hips.

He nods and shares a glance with Tobias, who shrugs.

"Will, baby...I'm...uhh...Tris I can't." Chris stutters out before running back into her room.

I sigh and take a deep breath, "Will, Christina is pregnant again and she was scared to tell you. Go get her and tell her everything will be ok. To..Four we need to go." I say and he nods smiling at me and laughing at the way Will's mouth hung open.

"Will close your mouth, you will catch flies." I laugh and we hobble out the door.

We wobble our way towards the Chasm, our place of we are there we just stand and watch over the railing.

"Tris, do you want a drink?" Tobias asks me squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, come on I will go with you." I say smiling. I turn to take a step and trip. I feel myself fall backwards over the rail.

"FOUR!" I scream as I fall over the rail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun dun dun...what will happen next? No one will know if i don't get some reviews from my ninjas, Love you guys gtg peace out my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	21. Chapter 19: Oh crap

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I got about 30 reviews for that chapter, you guys rock :) Plus I made a mistake last chapter I meant we will have four kids now, not five my bad. I am now going to let yall have your chapter, so here you go my ninjas :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_We wobble our way towards the Chasm, our place of we are there we just stand and watch over the railing._

_"Tris, do you want a drink?" Tobias asks me squeezing my hand._

_"Yeah, come on I will go with you." I say smiling. I turn to take a step and trip. I feel myself fall backwards over the rail._

_"FOUR!" I scream as I fall over the rail._

**Tobias's POV**

"Four!" I freeze and watch as Tris starts to fall over the rail. I can't get there quick enough, but I try anyway. I get there just as she flips over the rail. I can't get to her.

"SIX!" I scream, attempting to launch myself at her, then two other people are there pulling her back over. I hobble the last two steps and wrap my arms around her. She is shaking and close to tears.

"Six, are you ok?" I whisper into her ear.

"Fo...four...my...my...water...broke." Tris breathes out. I freeze...did she just say what I thought she said.

"Your water broke?" I ask and she nods.

"Shit!" I mutter, I can't pick her up. Then I notice who had pulled her back up, it was Zeke and Uriah.

"You two come help me carry Tris. Her water broke, my kids are coming lets go." I half yell. They quickly come over and pick up Tris. WE run/ jog to the infirmary.

Once we enter I call a nurse over and they take Tris into one of the delivering rooms.

"Sir, are you the father of the child?" I nurse asks as I try to enter the room.

"Yes mam I am." I say calmly, i just want to see my Tris.

"Ok sir, does your wife want anyone else in the room during the birth?" The nurse asks calmly.

"Uh...yes mam she wants her best friend in here, she is going to be the god mother." I say trying to get past the nurse.

"OK, do you know where she is?" The nurse asks.

"Room 367." I snap pushing past her. I walk into the room quickly and take a seat next to Tris, taking her hand.

"OK so most people normally come in before there water breaks, so Six you are already completely dilated. Your contractions will start to increase and get closer together. When I tell you to push, you push as hard as you can, this will force your first child to come farther down, we will do this as many times as it takes to get all three children out, are you ready?" The doctor asks pulling on gloves. Tris nods, unable to talk as a contraction hits her.

"Ok push on three. One, Two, Three...Push Six push." The doctor says getting ready at the foot of Tris's bed. Just then Christina comes in and goes to the other side of Tris, taking her other hand. I notice that Tris's nails are digging into my skin.

"Ok breath Six, you need one more strong push and your first child will be born, now push on three, one, two, three...push." The doctor says again. Tris push and lots of blood comes out from her area as well as a small scream. I hear cries and then the doctor pulls out our first child.

"It's a girl." The nurse says as she cuts the umbilical cord.

"Push Six, now." The doctor says bringing our attention away from our first born child. Tris pushes, her nails digging even father into my hand.

"One more time and the second will be born." The doctor says and Tris pushes again. Now a second set of cries has been added. Our second child has been born.

"It's a boy." The nurse says once again cutting his umbilical cord.

"OK Six, last two pushes, come on." The doctor says as Tris pushed again, letting out a light moan in pain. Which makes me slightly turned on. Now is not the time Tobais. I say to myself, mentally smacking myself.

"Push one more time, really hard Six." The doctor says, Tris lets out a small scream as our third child is born.

"And it's a girl." The nurse says. She hands us three bundles, which hold our children.

"What are there names?" The nurse asks.  
>"There names are..." Tris starts<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha so mean :) Yall have been waiting forever to find out their names, looks like yall will have to wait yet another chapter :) This was really short I am sorry, but I needed to give you a quick update :) Love you my ninjas please review :) ~M<strong>_


	22. Chapter 20: the life

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I got a lot of reviews and thank you for talking to me and telling me your opinion. There was a guest that asked why I called you my ninjas. Well at one point in the story before this I said peace out ninjas and everyone was like awesome were ninjas and you are our Sensi and blah blah. So now I call y'all my ninjas it just stuck. And to the guest that was talking about the triplets. I see where you are coming from being a triplet yourself, and I didn't really consider that fact in. I am just writing I do not by any means have all the knowledge in the world about some of this stuff and I realize that I probably should have put a little bit more research into it but I didn't. I am only 14 so I still have a lot of growing to do so please forgive me on any mistakes or not exactly right things I put in my chapters :) I am not offended when y'all say hey you spelled this wrong or hey this is how that should have been. And I need y'all to remember this is my story not Veronica Roth's. This is gonna be different from the book. Like with the television and the movies. IT will be different and I am not gonna please y'all with everything. This is my story not yalls. If you don't like that I don't follow the book exactly then don't read this. I am not gonna please everyone of y'all. I am open to suggestions and criticism but the whole well this didn't happen in the book thing is kinda annoying. This is a fan fiction key word fiction it will not be exactly like the book. We are suppose to be using our creative minds to make it different from the book while using the same characters and setting. So please I can take criticism and that's how i learn but don't say well this didn't happen in the book. Well its my own story. Sorry for such the long authors note I just wanted ya'll to know my feelings about that and I can't be the only one that feels that way. Now without farther a do your chapter my ninjas :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"What are there names?" The nurse asks.  
>"There names are..." Tris starts<em>

**Tobias's POV**

"There names are..."Tris starts looking at our three children.

"The first girl that was born is Mackenzie Sophie Eaton. The boy is Ethan Luke Eaton and the smallest girl is Lizzy Ava Eaton." Tris says then looks at me for confirmation. I nod my head smiling at her. She smiles back and then tells the nurses to take the children and get them cleaned.

"I love you Tris." I whisper once all the nurses and doctors leave.

"I love you too Tobias." She says giving my hand one last squeeze before falling asleep. I flinch at the mention of my real name while Christina was still in the room, but then I remember she already knows about my real name she just calls me four.

"Thank you Christina, for being there for Tris." I say looking at my sleeping wife.

"No problem Four. You know how weird it is sometimes, to think you were our trainer and she ended up married to you. Sometimes I just can't believe how everything worked out. You know?" Christina blabs on, and for once it isn't that annoying.

"Yeah I know. Can I tell you something?" I ask still looking at Tris.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well right before you all transferred I was planning on leaving dauntless and becoming factionless. Max asked me to train that years initiates and I said I would. In my mind I was gonna train you all and then leave. Tris changed all of that. The minute I saw her, I knew there was something different about her. She caught my eye, which had never happened before with a girl. If it wasn't for Tris, I would probably be factionless right now. I can't believe that one person so easily jumped into my life and changed everything. Including my future." I finish and almost hit myself upside the head, I kinda sounded like a candor.

"You were planning on leaving? Why though you are the perfect dauntless." Christina asks and I sigh.

"The thing is I'm not. I can never be perfectly dauntless. That's why Tris and I changed the rules about divergences and convinced everybody they were of no harm. Because we are divergent. We will never be perfectly dauntless like people think we are. Yes it is our better side of the divergence but I will always be part abnegation and she will always be smarter and more selfless then the average dauntless. Nobody that is divergent can be perfectly equal to everyone else in that faction. I had some issues with the fact that it was hard to hide my divergence, and I didn't want to die, I was thinking for myself not for anyone else. Until Tris no joke literally jumped into my life." Again I sounded like a candor, oh well I really don't care.

"Wow, that's very...uh un like you to say that." Christina says looking kinda nervous, I guess cause I'm showing my more sensitive side, the side I only share with Tris.

"Yeah don't get used to it Candor, come on let's go talk to everyone outside." I say pushing her outside the door.

"And he's back everyone." Christina whispers under her breath, but I still hear her. I laugh lightly and push her out into the waiting room.

"Four, how's Six? and what are the names?" Was shouted out as soon as everyone caught glimpse of me. There had to be over thirty people here. All four years worth of our initiates we trained together, most of her friends from initiation, a lot of my friends from initiation, plus Lily, Emma, and Carson.

"Shut it! One question at a time please." I shout and everyone falls silent.

"Ok thank you, now raise your hands to ask questions." I say this and almost every hand shots up.

"Uh, Aaron you go first." talking to one of our more resent initiates.

"How is Six, did everything go alright?" He asks.

"Six is fine, just really tired. The doctor said she needs to stay in the bed for a week to get her energy back. Plus..." I get halfway through what I'm saying before someone taps my shoulder.

"Uh Four, you might want to answer the phone, it's from you know where." The nurse whispers to me. I nod my head and go over to the phone motioning for everyone to wait and be quiet.

"Hello?" I say into the phone, very aware that everyone in the room is listening to my side of the conversation.

"Hello I am looking for Six Eaton or Four Eaton are you either of these people?" The lady on the other end says.

"Yes this is Four speaking," I say kinda impatiently.

"I am sorry to inform you that Natalie Prior has passed away. She passed about five minutes ago. I am so very sorry." No, she did not just say that, Natalie can't be dead, no.

"Excuse me for a second." I say into the phone I hand the phone to Zeke, who happens to be standing beside me and turn towards a wall, my breaths are deep and heavy. In frustration and sadness I punch the wall, leaving a hole in it.

"Shit, dude what the hell happened?" Zeke asks placing a hand over the phone speaker.

I take the phone from him without saying anything.

"Mam can I call you back later, my wife Natalie's daughter just gave birth to triplets and I am in the middle of a waiting room full of people that have a lot of questions, so if you would I need to leave." I say before hanging up the phone. I hand the phone back to the nurse who handed it to me and told her to write that number down.

"Dude what the hell was that about?" Zeke asks again, most people gaping at me.

"Zeke watch your dang language there are little kids in here." I snap looking at Lily, Carson, and Emma, who were all staring at me.

"Dude there dauntless who cares?" Zeke says frowning at me.

"I do considering one of them shouldn't be dauntless. Now she is gonna be though." I say glancing at Lily who went back to playing.

"Sorry dude, now what happened?" Zeke asks and everyone says yeah.

"Some issues I need to talk to Six about, and then we can discuses it later in a dauntless member meeting. Now only questions about Six and the children, Zeke ask." I say, still slightly mad.

"Well, what are the kids names?" Zeke asks trying to ignore the topic of the call.

"The first that was born was a girl. Her name is Mackenzie Sophie Eaton. The second was our baby boy, his name is Ethan Luke Eaton, and the last was our other baby girl, her name is Lizzy Ava Eaton." I finish, and there are almost tears in my eyes, but I quickly put on my poker face.

"Those are such cute names." is mainly what I hear.

"Now the kids are fine, nothing went wrong. We will be in the infirmary for about a week. Once the kids get cleaned up they are bringing them back in there for a while until they need to sleep. This will be in like twenty minutes. I will come out here again and bring back three of you at a time. For those who want to go, if you don't want to hold the kids or see them you can leave now." No one leaves. I sigh and turn back to walk into the back hallway.

"Bubba wait!" I hear behind me. I turn and see Lily running at me. I bend down to her level and she wraps her arms around me.

"Can I see sissy now?" Lily asks, giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes ever.

"Yeah, come on." I say picking her up. I head back down the hallway and turn into Tris's room.

She is still asleep but stirs when I walk in.

"Love wake up." I whisper pushing back her hair.

"Hmm" She grumbles but her eyes open anyway.

"Is something wrong?" She asks as soon as she sees my face, shot forgot she can read through my poker face.

"Yes, but not something we need to discus right now. How do you feel?" I ask, noticing Lily was still on my back.

"Sore, oh Lil, come here." Tris says noticing she was here. I let Lily onto the bed and she curled up to Tris's side.

"Now Tobias what is wrong? You seem worried." Tris says looking me dead in the eye with those beautiful gray blue eyes.

"Tris, your mother passed away, right as Lizzy was born." I whisper not really wanting to connect our daughters birth to her mothers death.

"Wait mom is...gone?" Tris whispers. I can't say anything so I simply nod my head. The frustration and sadness builds inside me again and I'm about to turn and punch the wall when Tris grabs my arm.

"Tobias don't. When did you find out?" Tris says holding onto me.

"About ten minutes ago, I was talking to everyone in the waiting room and the nurse told me the phone was for me. I answered and that's what I was told." I say I sigh and grab a chair, leaning my head against Tris's arm.

"What happens now?" She asks tears ever so slowly running down her cheeks.

"We adopt Lily, she becomes fully dauntless and life goes on I suppose, I just can't fathom having Four kids to take care of." I say, a small tear falling from my cheek to Tris's arm, where my face is hidden.

"I know what you mean. Tobias don't cry please." Tris whispers.

"I'm sorry. Come on we need to cheer up, we have three kids now." I say looking up and smiling at Tris, who has a giant smile on her face.

"When they bring the kids in we can have five minutes to ourselves then I'm bring the people back three at a time. There are all four of our groups of initiates. All of our friends. Plus Tori and Emma and Carson are here. So there are over thirty of them in there." I say looking at her reaction.

"Did the hear?" Tris asks.

"No I told them we will have a meeting for the faction and we will discus some things. But they know it's something bad because I punched a hole in the wall." I say frowning.

"Oh Tobias." Tris says laughing and shaking her head at me. We laugh and smile, having a good time waiting to see our kids.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think I hope you liked it:) Love you my ninjas :) Peace out :) ~M<strong>_


	23. Chapter 21: Filler chapter

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I know Tris would be more upset that her mom died. That was because she was on drugs still. It will kick in either in this chapter or the next. So I am gonna post a new story about our favorite divergent characters in high school. I am gonna post the Prologue first. I want ya'll to go check it out and review and follow it or favorite it. I need to know if I should continue it or not. I will continue this story and maybe even another one of of this later on. The new story is gonna be called "Divergent high" I know very original and of course that will be by me!I love you my ninjas here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter (An: I Completly forgot about making Tobias have a sister! I am so sorry guys I will add her back in in this chapter I am so sorry I forgot!)**

_"No I told them we will have a meeting for the faction and we will discus some things. But they know it's something bad because I punched a hole in the wall." I say frowning._

_"Oh Tobias." Tris says laughing and shaking her head at me. We laugh and smile, having a good time waiting to see our kids._

**Tobias's POV**

Finally they bring in all three of our children. Mackenzie is wrapped in a purple and black blanket. Ethan is in a black and blue blanket and Lizzy is in a pink and black blanket. Of course everything is mostly black. I smile and take Ethan and Mackenzie, while Tris takes Lizzy.

"Ethan and Kenzie have your eyes Tris." I say looking at my kids open eyes as they smile at me. _**(a/n: I know that when a baby is first born you can't tell the eye color, but I wanted to go ahead so :p) **_

"Lizzy does too, does that mean they will have your color hair?" Tris asks looking up at me.

"Probably, and Ethan will probably be tall, and the girls short." I say thoughtfully. Wow Tris didn't react to her mom dying as badly as I thought she would, oh wait she is on drugs from the birth, shit. That is so not good I didn't even think about that, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"Tris I am gonna go get Chris, Will, and Uriah ok?" I ask and she nods taking Kenzie and Ethan from me. I head out side and once I am in the waiting room I place my head on the wall, right over where I punched a hole in it.

"Dude you ok?" Zeke asks walking up and placing a hand on my back. I shake my head no and then give a glance to him. His face is filled with worry.

"Four, what happened?" Zeke asks after a second.

"Please don't tell anyone else, Tris's mom died when Lizzy was being born. I told Tris but she was all calm about it, I forgot she was on drugs from giving birth. That phone call was about it. I punched the hole in the wall because I was upset and frustrated and angry." I half whisper, only loud enough fro Zeke to hear. Nobody else had noticed me come in anyway.

"Dude I am so sorry. When are you gonna tell her?" Zeke whispers back.

"Tomorrow morning I suppose, she will be on drugs for the rest of the night." I whisper back.  
>"Dude I will come in there with you tomorrow morning if you want." Zeke says patting my back once again.<p>

"Yeah dude, I will come get you before I do it. For now I need Will, Chris and Uriah to come with me, You, Shauna, and Lynn are next." I say and Zeke nods going back to sit with Shauna.

"Hey listen up!" I shout over the noise.

"I am gonna bring people in from most known to least known, so don't feel offended if you don't get to come back for a while. It just means we don't know you as well as the others." I say and everyone nods.

"For starters Six wants Christina, Will, and Uriah. To come back." I say and those three stand and walk over to me.

"Come on." I mutter and lead them back to Tris's room.

"Hey Tris." They all say as we enter the sound proof room.

"Hey guys. Here Chris take Lizzy. Will take Ethan and Uri take Kenzie." Tris says handing each of them a bundle.

"Aw there so cute. Oh Tris they have your eyes." Christina shrieks. Next thing I know Lizzy starts giggling. Great looks like Chris and Liz will be spending a lot of time together.

"Wow all three of them have your eyes Tris." Uriah says smiling. They hand them back to us and then hug each of us.  
>"Congratulations guys," Uriah says patting my back and smiling at Tris.<p>

"You guys can leave. Hey Will and Chris can you guys bring Lil, Emma, and Carson back here." I say and they nod, going to get Tris's sister and their kids. A few minutes later Lil, Carson and Emma, as well as Chris and Will come in.

"Hey Lil, come meet your nieces and nephew." Tris says Lily comes over and I lift her onto the bed.

"Sissy, can I hold this one?" Lily asks pointing to Ethan.

"Sure Lil, go sit on the couch." Tris says and Lily jumps down from the bed and runs over to the couch where Emma and Carson are sitting too.

"Here Four take Ethan and show Lil how to hold him. Will take Lizzy and show Carson how to hold her and then Chris take Kenzie and show Emma how to hold her." Tris says handing each of us a child.

I walk over to Lily and bend down.  
>"Ok Lil, you need to put a hand here, and then hold his head with the other one." I say positing her hands and setting Ethan in them carefully. I watch as she holds him, smiling down.<br>"What's its name?" lily asks.

"It is a he, and his name is Ethan. Emma you are holding Kenzie and Carson you are holding Lizzy." I say and the nod smiling at the child in there hands. We take the three bundles back and I hand them to Tris.

"Come on you three we probably need to go and get some sleep." Christina says gathering the three kids.

"We will bring Lil back tomorrow to hang for a bit. We will keep here with us until you guys are ready to take her back in." Will says.  
>"Thanks Will." I say and he nods, soon following Christina and the kids.<p>

"Tris, I am going to get Shauna, Zeke and Ly.." I start to say but she stops me.

"No Tobias, you need to bring Torah in here, she wanted to talk to me a couple of weeks ago but that never happened." Tris states.

"Oh...ok,,uh yeah I guess so..." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Tobias you can't run from her any longer." Tris says giving me a pointed look. I nod and head out the door into the living room.

"Is it our turn?" Zeke asks as soon as I walk in.

"Six said she wanted to see Torah because she is family and then she will see friends." I say and Zeke frowns.

"Sorry dude I was saying I was going to get you but she told me to get Torah, can't argue with her." I say and Zeke nods sitting back down.

I notice that quiet a few people have left. Now Taylor and Adam( From the first story initiates) and Aaron are left of the initiates. Then Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Torah are left.

I motion for Torah to follow me and she stand up. I lead her to the soundproof room.

"Torah, I am so glad you are here. I am so sorry that i didn't get back to you that day, Tobias broke his leg and then a bunch of other stuffed happened. Do we still need to talk?" Tris asks.

"No its fine. Which one do I get to hold first?" Torah asks walking over beside Tris. I am now sitting in my chair, holding Ethan. Tris hands Lizzy to Torah.

"That one is Lizzy, she is the youngest of the three. Well by like a minute." Tris says smiling slightly.

"She is precious, do they all have your eyes Six?" Oh yeah, we never told Torah Tris's real name.

"Torah please call me Tris, six is just a cover name." Tris says and Torah nods.

"Can I hold the other girl?" Torah asks gesturing to Kenzie.

"Sure here," Tris says taking Lizzy back and then handing Kenzie to her. She stays for a little longer and then leaves. We have the rest of our friends come in and finally we get to Taylor and Adam.

They walk in and smile at us.

"Guess what Tris?" Taylor asks as soon as she walks in.

"What?" Tris asks smiling at her. Taylor holds her hand out and I notice a ring on her ring finger.

"Aw, congratulations you guys. When is the wedding?" Tris asks.  
>"It will be in three months." Adam answers smiling.<p>

"And who is this little guy?" Taylor asks walking over to me and taking Ethan.  
>"That is Ethan, this is Kenzie and then this is Lizzy." Tris says handing Kenzie to Adam.<p>

"Kenzie was born first then Ethan and then Lizzy, all a minute apart." Tris says. Adam and Taylor switch and then Adam hands me Ethan and takes Lizzy. Eventually they leave, leaving us with an invitation to there wedding. The nurses come and take the kids so we can sleep peacefully. I crawl into the bed and Tris snuggles to me, we fall asleep just like that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so I know that was a really boring chapter and I am sorry. Sorry I forgot about Torah and I really didn't even think about it. In the next chapter I am skipping three years to when the triplets are three and Emma, Carson, and Lily are six. Plus Christina's new baby is two. My story so please just go with me :) Love you my ninjas please review :) ~M<strong>_


	24. Chapter 22: lalala

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I know that I haven't updated in a while but that is because I was in Florida for a softball tournament and I was forced to leave my laptop here in TN so I had no way to update or tell ya'll I am really sorry. Please review and tell me what you think this is three years in the future from last chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Kenzie was born first then Ethan and then Lizzy, all a minute apart." Tris says. Adam and Taylor switch and then Adam hands me Ethan and takes Lizzy. Eventually they leave, leaving us with an invitation to there wedding. The nurses come and take the kids so we can sleep peacefully. I crawl into the bed and Tris snuggles to me, we fall asleep just like that._

**Three years later...**

**Tris's POV**

"Ethan stop biting your sister." Tobias says as Ethan bites Lizzy. I am getting Kenzie dressed, as I watch Tobias struggle to sooth a screaming Lizzy and keep Ethan from head banging everything and biting.

"Lily, are you ready?" I call to the room down the hall.

"Yeah mom." She calls back, she adapted to calling me mom when she realized our mom was dead, no more sissy or bubba it was mom and dad now. Tobias and I took time adjusting to it but it works out. "Bubba," Kenzie says reaching towards Ethan.

"Kenzie, let me put your shoes on then you can play with Ethan." I say and Kenzie frowns but she lets me put her boots on. She is dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and black boots, just like a normal dauntless, except in smaller form. I grab Lizzy from Tobias and Kenzie starts chasing Ethan around. I dress Lizzy in the same outfit as her Sister and then let Liz back to the ground. I snatch Ethan up and he bites my arm. I reach down and bite back and he starts crying.

"Are you going to bite again?" I ask in a stern voice.

"No mommy." Ethan cries, good it worked. I dress Ethan in a similar outfit to the girls. I smile at my children god I love them. They have my eyes and Tobias' hair color, they are precious, we get told so everywhere we go. Lily on the other hand looks identical to me, well almost she has Tobias's color eyes, which I find weird and my color hair. How she got Tobias's eyes I am not sure because he is not technically related to her. It looks convincing enough though.

"Tris did you just bite Ethan?" Tobias asks picking up Kenzie and Lizzy who were staring at her.

"Yes, I read it somewhere that when a kid goes through a biting phase the best way to get them out of it is to bite them back." I say with a shrug picking up Ethan who has stopped crying and was pulling on a strand of my hair.

"Lily let's go we are leaving." I call and she runs down the stairs in front of us.

"Finally, we haven't seen Emma and Carson in forever." Lily says jumping up and down at the door. I grab the bag that has extra clothes for the triplets and some drinks in it. Luckily we don't have to worry about diapers anymore they were all three easy to potty train.

"Don't forget about Cody." I say locking the door as we leave. Cody was the youngest of Christina's kids. He was only two, a year younger than the triplets, and he was precious. Ethan jumps from my arms and runs down the hall, Kenzie and Lizzy behind him.

"Ethan, Liz, Kenzie stop." I say as Lily sprints after them, why can they all run. Tobias and I run after them just as they reach Christina's door.

"Christina!" Lily calls as she knocks on the door, the other three banging as well.

Will opens the door with a look of bewilderment, but then he laughs seeing the four of them.

"Hey guys, a little excited are we." Will says as the four tackle him to the ground, all of a sudden Emma and Carson are on top of them as well. I see Cody wobbles over and fall on Will's head, Will laughs and Chris shows up in the door.

"Wow, I swear sometimes I have four kids instead of three." Christina says shaking her head and then stepping over Will. She gives me a hug and then Tobias.

"Wow it's been a while, last time I saw you two it was at one of the compound meetings almost a year ago. Look at the kids, wow have they grown, the are adorable, Tris when Liz and Kenzie get older you must let me take them shopping." Christina babbles, once a candor always a candor. I laugh and we head inside where all of the kids are chasing Will.

"Ah a little help here." Will says and we all laugh. I grab Kenzie and Ethan, Christina grabs Emma and Carson, and Tobias grabs Cody and Lizzy. Leaving Will to turn and grab Lily. We are all laughing by this time and everyone hugs. We eat and hang for a while, everyone enjoying themselves.

"Mom, can I stay the night?" Lily asks as we are packing up.

"Lily why don't you ask dad, I don't care." I say and she walks over to Tobias.

"Can I please stay the night daddy?" Lily asks, using her puppy dog eyes.

"What did mom say?" He asks, trying not to look into her eyes.

"To ask you." She replies.

"Go ask Christina if that is alright." Tobias says, giving in. She skips off to Christina who laughs and nods her head.

"Bye mom, bye dad. Bye little ones." Lily says as we head out the door.

"I will come by around noon to pick her up Chris." I say as she stands in the door watching us leave she nods smiling and closes the door.

"I tired." Kenzie says as we walk back to our apartment. I pick her up and she places her head on my shoulder. Tobias is currently carrying a sleeping Ethan, Lizzy is holding my hand as we walk.

"Carry me?" Lizzy says looking up at me hopefully. I sigh and Tobias grabs her before I can. I smile at him and he smiles back. I open the door and we head upstairs.

"I will take Kenzie to bed, then I will come and help with Liz." I say and Tobias nods, walking into Ethan's room. I go into Mackenzie's room and place her on her bed. I tuck her in and kiss her head. I turn on the night light and walk out of the room. I walk down to Lizzy's room and open the door. Tobias is sitting next to Liz and watching as she takes her medicine.

I walk in and sit beside her.

"I love you baby girl." I say as she lays back in the bed, pulling the cover over her.

"Love you." She whispers, falling into sleep. I sigh and watch her before connecting her to her dream machine. Unfortunately Lizzy being born the youngest had a small birth defect, her dreams are vivid and they are either really good or really bad, not in the middle. The erudite created this machine to help us monitor her sleeping and to help with the dreams a bit. She also is A.D.H.D. and O.C.D. even as a three year old you can tell that she is very O.C.D about stuff, if her book is out of place on the shelf she will toddle over to it and fix it. I see a few sheep jump across the dream machine and smile. Tobias takes my hand and pulls me out of the room.

"Come on let's get some sleep." He whispers plucking me from the floor and walking downstairs. He sets me on the bed and I smile at him.

"I love you Tobias." I say standing and grabbing one of his old shirts. I quickly change and come back into the room. Tobias is sitting on the bed in just his boxers, god he is hot.

"I love you too Tris." He says as I lay down beside him. I snuggle to his chest and we fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again I am sorry it took forever, just a little cute fluffy chapter :) I will update again soon hopefully until then please review and no hate :) ~M<strong>_


	25. Chapter 23: New initiates

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I didn't get many reviews but I did hit 400! y'all are awesome! Sorry I haven't updated in a while my laptop is broken and I have to use the desk top. I am not used to this keyboard so sorry for any mistakes. Hopefully my lap top will be fixed soon :) Anyways p**__**lease review at the end of this! :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>last chapter<strong>

_"Come on let's get some sleep." He whispers plucking me from the floor and walking downstairs. He sets me on the bed and I smile at him._

_"I love you Tobias." I say standing and grabbing one of his old shirts. I quickly change and come back into the room. Tobias is sitting on the bed in just his boxers, god he is hot._

_"I love you too Tris." He says as I lay down beside him. I snuggle to his chest and we fall into a peaceful sleep._

**Tris's POV **

"Mommy!" I hear from upstairs. I slowly get out of the bed careful not to wake Tobias. I hurry upstairs and Ethan is standing in front of Lizzy's room.

"She is screaming." He whispers pointing to the door.

"Okay, baby go back to you room, I will be in there in a bit." I say and Ethan runs to his room. I quickly enter Lizzy's room and look at her sleeping monitor. There are some vivid dark images on the screen.

"Lizzy, baby girl wake up. It's a dream, just a dream." I say shaking her slightly. She jerks awake and starts crying. I pull her to me and she wraps her small arms around me.

"I love you sweetie." I whisper running my hand through her hair. She nods and stops crying.

"Can I sleep with you and daddy?" She whispers and I nod. I put her on the ground and she toddled out of her room.

"Sit right here while I put your brother back to bed," I say and she nods. I head into Ethan's room and he is already under the covers.

"Is Liz alright?" He asks and I nod. I kiss his head and he closes his eyes.  
>"I love you." I whisper and he smiles before falling asleep again. I go back outside and pick Lizzy up carrying her down stairs. I go into my room and see Tobias sitting up.<p>

"Hey is she okay?" Tobias asks as I walk into the room with Liz.

"Bad dream." I whisper as I walk over to the bed. I place her in between us and lay down beside her. Tobias soon joins me and we fall back asleep.

**_Seven years later( Triplets are ten. Lily, Emma, and Carson are 13. Cody is nine)_**

**Tobias's POV**

"Okay Lily, Carson, Emma, you guys are in charge. Make sure the other four don't destroy the apartment. We will be back for lunch okay?" Tris asks looking at all the kids. They nod and Tris kisses Lily's head.

"Love you." Tris says to our kids before taking my hand and leading me outside.

"Finally, initiation again." Tris says nearly jumping up and down.

"Can't wait. Still can't believe Lily, Carson and Emma are old enough to babysit. But still, its great to be back." I say and Tris smiles.

"Are we hiding us?" She asks and I shake my head.  
>"With four kids I don't think that is going to work." I answer and she nods. This year Tris and I and Will and Christina are training the initiates, kinda like a break. Tris and I are still Dauntless leaders of course but work has died down a little. Nothing to talk about when everything is running perfectly. Finally we reach the net, where Christina, Will and some dauntless members wait.<p>

"Okay everyone I will be going to get the initiates from the ceremony and the rest of you will wait back here." I say and everyone stomps their feet in confirmation.

"See you soon Love." I say kissing Tris's forehead. I run outside and catch the train. I smile as I watch the faction disappear. To bad Tris couldn't come with me. I notice some of the other dauntless members on the train, most of them previous initiates that Tris and I have had.

"Hey Four." I hear from behind me and turn to find Tori.  
>"Hey Tori long time no see." I say shaking her hand.<p>

"Yeah well we have both been busy, so how are the little ones?" She asks and I smile.

"They are great, just they have grown up so fast. I can't believe they are already ten and thirteen." I answer.

"Yeah, you should bring them by the shop one day so I can see them. I haven't got see them since they were five and eight." Tori says and I nod

"Sure thing, maybe next week after the initiates are settled. Do you know how many divergent we have this year?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah out of all a hundred kids we have twenty divergent." Tori answers and I nod again.

"We need to jump. I say and the rest of the dauntless join us at the opening. We all jump at the same time and run inside.

"Reckless dauntless." I hear as we run past a group of abnegation. I grin and we run inside the building and up the steps. I watch as the ones going through the ceremony separate form us and sit two rows back from the first two. I take my seat in the very front row in the very first seat. I watch as name after name is called and finally we are done. I take note that next year it is dauntless's turn to host it. I stand and so do the rest of the dauntless and the initiates. We all run outside and to the trains jumping on. I jump in the cart in which the initiates are supposed to be in. I watch as everyone of the initiates transfer and dauntless born make it on the train. "Who are you?" One of the transfers asks.  
>"I am a dauntless leader." I answer simply before walking away and standing so that I am leaning out of the door. I watch as we approach the dauntless compound and get ready to jump.<p>

"Hey we are jumping here in a minute." I hear a dauntless born say and all of the initiates gather behind me. We reach the roof and I jump, slowly the rest of the initiates do too. The other dauntless had jumped off earlier.

"Okay gather round!" I yell and all of the initiates gather around me.

"I am four. I am a dauntless leader here as well as a trainer. Your first act of bravery is here. Jump off this building to enter dauntless. Dauntless born let one of the transfers step up first. So who is going to be the first jumper?" I ask and everyone stares at me.  
>"Hello I asked a question." I say giving them my intimidating look."I will." A small erudite girl says.<br>"Have at it." I say gesturing to the side of the building. I watch as she climbs up and jumps screaming the whole way down, I almost laugh.  
>"Hey you." I say pointing to one of the dauntless born<p>

"Yes sir?" He asks.

"Make sure everyone jumps and then you jump last okay?" I ask and he nods. I sigh and walk up to the building. I myself jump off not screaming or anything.

"Welcome back." Tris says helping me out of the net.

"Thanks. What was the first jumpers name?" I ask and she smiles.

"Emmy." She replies. Just then another jumps down. After twenty minutes everyone was down and in a big group. We had eight dauntless born and six transfers. So only fourteen and all of them will probably stay.

The dauntless born are as follows:

1. Justin

2. Steve

3. Amy

4. Marissa

5. Alvin

6. Lilyanna

7. Megan

8. Luke

The transfers:

1. Emmy -Erudite

2. Amarilla-Amity

3. Johnathan - Candor

4. Sebastian - Candor

5. Jace - Erudite

6. Clary - Erudite

"Okay dauntless born to the left, transfers to the right." Tris yells instantly becoming six. The split and all look at us."Dauntless born I assume you don't need a tour so follow Will and Christina to your dorms." Six says again and they walk of. Now it is just us and the transfer"Welcome to Dauntless. I am Six and this is Four, we are dauntl..." Six is rudely interrupted by an Erudite.

"What kind of names are those?" The boy asks.

Tris walks up to him and looks at him, giving him s death glare and let me tell you if looks could kill he would be dead right now.

"Do you have a problem with our names?" Tris asks hand on her gun.

"N...n...no." He stutters.

"Good, any other snide comments and everyone shook their heads.

"Good." Tris says walking back up to me. I give her a small smirk and she winks.

"Now anyways we are dauntless leaders, as well as your instructors for your time as initiates. We are going to give you a tour of dauntless and you best hope you remember it because we will not be showing you again." Six says looking each of them in the eye.

"First of the pit." I say speaking for the first time. Tris and I walk over to the doors and open them at the same time. We smile at each other as the transfers follow us through the doors. The all stare in awe and then I notice him...__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun...dun...dun Cliffy I know sorry couldn't resist. Hopefully my lap top will be fixed soon :( For now review comment who you think it should be etc. Hope you enjoyed :) Love you mt ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	26. Chapter 24: Who?

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I got quite a few reviews so thanks for that :) I know I am mean for leaving you with a Cliffy it is just so tempting :) Anyway review and here you go :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"First of the pit." I say speaking for the first time. Tris and I walk over to the doors and open them at the same time. We smile at each other as the transfers follow us through the doors. The all stare in awe and then I notice him..._

**Tobias's POV**

They all stare in awe and then I notice him... Caleb Prior, standing out from the dauntless in his Erudite blue clothes. I glance at Tris and see that she hasn't noticed him yet.

"Six, look." I say moving my eyes back to Caleb.

"Oh shit, why is he here?" She asks looking at me.

"I don't know. We need to talk to him though." I answer and she nods.

"Let me get somebody to watch the initiates for a little bit." Tris says and I nod as she runs off down the hall towards Zeke and Shauna's apartment.

Seconds later she returns with Zeke.

"Hey listen up. Zeke will be giving you the rest of your tour today. Sorry but Four and I have some leader stuff to deal with. We will be back to pick you up for lunch." Tris explains and everyone nods.

"Dude, don't forget the warning about the chasm." I say and Zeke nods.

"Thanks bro." I say patting his back before looking at Tris and running down the steps. She follows close behind and we run down into the pit. Caleb has his back turned to us watching the other dauntless members.

"Caleb Prior. What are you doing here?" I ask as Tris and I slow to a stop.

"Oh there you are. I wanted to find you so I could apologize. I don't want you to forgive me straight away for being such a dumb ass but it would be nice to get to know each other better and be on talking terms. Plus I want to meet my nieces and nephew. Plus my little sister." Caleb explains and I look at Tris who shrugs.

"We can be on talking terms, you are not forgiven. You can meet our kids. Lily is our kid she calls us mom and dad so she is your niece too don't confuse her. She was only three when your parents died." I answer quickly.

"Fine, can I see them now?" Caleb asks and I sigh.

"I suppose so." I answer and turn taking Tris's hand and walking away towards our apartment. Caleb follows us and I pull my key out. I unlock our door and push it open.

"Lily, Emma, Carson, Ethan, Kenzie, Lizzy, Cody come down here please." Tris calls and Caleb's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"You have seven kids?" He asks nearly chocking.

"No we have four. The other three are my best friends kids." Tris answers. They all run down and stand in a line like we have taught them to when we call them.

"Okay Caleb this is Lily our oldest daughter, she is thirteen. Emma and Carson are also thirteen but they are Christina's kids. Now anyway. Ethan, Mackenzie, and Lizzy are all ten and my kids. Then Cody is nine and Christina's other kid." Tris explains pointing to each of them as she talks.

"Wow okay. Well Lily, Ethan, Mackenzie, Lizzy I am your uncle. My name is Caleb." Caleb says looking at the four.

"Daddy has a brother?" Ethan asks raising his eyebrow.

"No mommy does." I answer for him.

"So uncle Caleb how come we have never seen you before?" Lizzy asks putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I live in a different faction and I did some things here I shouldn't have. Your mommy and daddy are not very fond of me." Caleb explains making us look like the bad guys.

"Why?" Kenzie asks speaking for the first time.

"Because I did some bad things and helped some bad people hurt your dad." Caleb says and Ethan looks furious. Before I know it Lily, and Mackenzie have Caleb's arms pinned down. Caleb is on the ground Ethan on top of him hitting him in the face and Lizzy is holding his legs. Yep those are my kids. I think to myself smiling.

"We should probably do something." Tris says trying to contain her laugh. I nod and we walk over to them I pick up Ethan and Lizzy and Tris grabs Kenzie and Lily dragging them backwards.

"Never come back." Ethan snarls at him as Caleb tries to get up. Caleb finally manages to stand up and he looks at us in shock.

"How...how did they?" Caleb stutters.

"They are kids of two dauntless prodigies. Duh." Comes a voice behind us.

"Hey Tris, Four. Lunch is almost here I was going to find you. Then I got to watch all this." Christina says smiling at us.

"Caleb this is Christina." Tris says pointing to her.

"Now Caleb you got in I'm sure you can get out. Actually I will have someone personally escort you." Tris says. She gives me a one second finger and walks outside. I hear her call for somebody and seconds later Uriah and Adam _**(A/N: If you don't remember Adam he was an initiate in my first story and he is married to Taylor and they are close friends to Four and** **Tris.)**_ come in the doorway.  
>"Drag him out of dauntless and escort him back to Erudite please." Tris says and they both nod. The walk over and grab one of Caleb's arms each and drag him outside.<p>

"Never come back to our home, which is all of dauntless." Tris says kicking Caleb in the balls and then nodding at the boys to take him away. I laugh and hug her.

"I will take the kids down to lunch. You guys go get the transfers and Will is grabbing the dauntless born." Christina says and we both nod.

"See you guys at lunch, love you." Tris says blowing a kiss to our kids. Tris and I take off to the transfers dorms, when we reach them everyone quickly stands up looking at us.

"Time for lunch let's go." I say turning into Four. Tris walks in the back and I walk in the front. I notice a girl come up beside me, I think her name is Amarilla.

"Hey four." She says looking up at me.

I just stay silent.

"So I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at lunch." Amarilla continues.

Again I just stay silent.

"Hello are you going to talk to me hot stuff?" Amarilla asks, okay gross this chick needs to realize I am 36, twenty year older than her. I just ignore her as we enter the cafeteria. I almost smile as all the dauntless yell and stomp their feet.

"Daddy!" I hear from our table. Lizzy runs up to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Hey baby girl." I say spinning her around. I glance at Amarilla and she looks shocked.

"Hey Six, why don't we give a little hint to the transfers." I say and she smiles, she walks up to me and kisses me, dead on the lips.

"Gross mommy." Lizzy says sticking her tongue out. I hear a few gasps from the transfers but only two.

"Come on baby girl, go back to Christina." I say putting her down and letting her run back to Chris.

"Now then. This is the cafeteria, you will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner here. Enjoy." I say before turning my back and going to sit at our table. I grab some food and sit next to Tris.

"Ethan eat your food." Tris says pointing to his plate.

"But I don't want too." He pouts, oh crap.

"I will take away your dauntless cake and let daddy eat it if you don't eat your food." Tris says and everyone at our table gasps.

"Tris that's a little harsh isn't it?" Marlene asks, her eyes wide. Tris shrugs and watches as Ethan eats his whole plate.

"Keep your cake." Tris says smiling in victory.

"What's the big deal, it's cake?" One of the transfers, Emmy I think asks. Uriah and Zeke look appalled as do the rest of us.

"Did she just say?" Uriah asks and we nod.

"You have not lived until you eat Dauntless cake, it is not any cake it is heaven on earth." Zeke explains grabbing a piece of dauntless cake and setting it in front of Emmy.

"Eat it." Uriah says and we all lean in as she takes a bite of it.

"Oh my, this is amazing." She says her eyes going big. We all laugh and continue talking having a good time until I notice that...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahaha Another Cliffy :P Sorry guys :) Anyways love you please review and read my other story Divergent High :) Thanks my ninjas love you :) ~M<strong>_


	27. Chapter 25: Johnathan

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I got quite a few reviews so thanks for that :) I know I am mean for leaving you with a Cliffy it is just so tempting :) Anyway review and here you go :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"What's the big deal, it's cake?" One of the transfers, Emmy I think asks. Uriah and Zeke look appalled as do the rest of us._

_"Did she just say?" Uriah asks and we nod._

_"You have not lived until you eat Dauntless cake, it is not any cake it is heaven on earth." Zeke explains grabbing a piece of dauntless cake and setting it in front of Emmy._

_"Eat it." Uriah says and we all lean in as she takes a bite of it._

_"Oh my, this is amazing." She says her eyes going big. We all laugh and continue talking having a good time until I notice that..._

**Tobias's POV**

I look around just to make sure and yep she is gone. Lily has disappeared and so has that Johnathan kid.

"Six, love have you noticed that Lil is missing?" I ask and Tris looks around.

"And so is Johnathan, go look for them I will stay here." Tris says and I nod standing from the table. They better not be together I swear I will rip Johnathan's head off myself. He is way to old for my daughter.

"Lily? Where are you?" I call once I enter the pit, actually I have a better idea. I run up the stairs and into the control room. I notice that the guy standing there jumps up into a position of attention.  
>"Pull up cameras in the pit." I command and he sits back down.<p>

"Uh sir, which ones?" He asks and I sigh. He must be new still.

"B3, B6, B8, and S9." I answer and he nods, typing away. I watch as four separate screens pop up. I look on everyone of them and see no sign of my daughter or Johnathan.

"Okay pull up T6, B10, A4 and T6." I say listing the other four cameras in the pit. He types some more and they pop up, still no sign of either one.

"Okay pull up the east wing cameras. E7 and E8." I say and he pulls them up. I don't see them.

"West wing, W3 and W5." He understands and pulls them up. Only a few dauntless members.

"Pull up outside cameras, O9 and O8." I command and he follows. No sign of them. There is only one place they could be and we don't have a camera there. Well let me check one more thing.

"Pull up camera N4 and N5." I say listing the two cameras in the net. No one, oh god.

"Listen here you know what my daughter looks like right?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow.

"Which one sir?" He asks.

"My oldest Lily." I answer and he nods.

"If you see her with a guy you contact me immediately, don't question just do understood?" I ask using my best instructor voice.

"Yes sir." The guys nods and I turn leaving the room. I run back to the pit and near the chasm I sneak down into the secret spot hidden from most dauntless. Then I see them. Lily and Johnathan are sitting on a rock talking away. I watch as Johnathan turns his back to her and pulls up his shirt, she gasps and Johnathan turns back around, I notice red wipe lashes on his back before his shirt slides back down. I sigh, I need to talk to him.

"Lily, what do you think you are doing?" I ask walking out from my hiding space.

"Oh dad, uh..." She starts but Johnathan cuts her off.

"Sorry sir, um, I just wanted to talk to her, if you don't mind me asking how long have you been watching?" Johnathan asks trying to get on my good side.

"Long enough. Lily if you will please go to our apartment, I will talk to you later. Johnathan you stay put." I say and they both nod, Lily runs off her cheeks rosy red.

"Johnathan, why did you sneak off with my thirteen year old daughter?" I ask and he sighs.

"We were talking and she asked me why I was walking funny. I told her I would tell her if she knew a place we could go to be alone. She suggested this place. I swear we didn't do anything sir, I just should her why." Johnathan explains quickly.

"Don't call me sir, call me Four. I understand just don't break Lily's heart she is still young. What did you show her exactly?" i ask and Johnathan sighs.

"Well you see when I was four until I left the today my father has well...let me show you." He answers spinning around and showing my his raw back that looks similar to mine.

"He abused you?" I ask and he nods sliding his shirt back down.

"Yeah well, let me tell you a secret that only three people know. My father abused me too. I have a tattoo to hide it but you can still see the scaring underneath a little." I say lifting my shirt to show him my tattooed back and the scaring underneath.  
>"Do you think I could do that?" He asks and I almost smile, almost.<p>

"Sure, but you will have to wait a week or two until the scars heal. Tori, my friend that works in the tattoo shop would love to help you out." I explain and he nods.

"Who are the other people that know?" He nearly whispers.

"Six, Tori and Six's mom." I answer and he nods.

"Six's mom is dead though, so I guess you, Six, and Tori." I finish and he nods again.

"Has Six ever done tattoos?" He asks after a minute.

"She was a tattoo artist with Tori until she became a dauntless leader with me." I answer.

"Could she do my tattoo?" He asks looking up at me with sad eyes, I am not one for sympathy but I do understand.

"I will ask her later. For now you need to go back to the dorm and don't tell anyone where you were. You can see my daughter but don't break her heart otherwise I will rip your head off." I say and he nods quickly.

"Thanks Four." He says before heading out of the Chasm. Now to talk to Lily. I head up the small ramp only to run into Clary and Jace, holding hands.

"Oops sorry Four." Clary says looking down embarrassed.

"It's fine, if you two want some, 'alone' time go down that ramp." I explain pointing to the little ramp. They nod and run off laughing on the way. I sigh and continue my journey up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? No cliffy this time :) What would you like to happen next? For now review and I will see you next time :) ~M<strong>_


	28. Chapter 26: Kill me

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I got quite a few reviews so thanks for that :) So I want your opinions on whether or not Lily and John should date. Yes she is thirteen and he is sixteen but that is only three years. There is two in between Tris and Tobias. Plus my mom and dad are four years apart. So it is not that unrealistic. Anyway here is your chapter, no relationship details for sure yet. :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Thanks Four." He says before heading out of the Chasm. Now to talk to Lily. I head up the small ramp only to run into Clary and Jace, holding hands._

_"Oops sorry Four." Clary says looking down embarrassed._

_"It's fine, if you two want some, 'alone' time go down that ramp." I explain pointing to the little ramp. They nod and run off laughing on the way. I sigh and continue my journey up._

**Tobias's**** POV**  
>Finally I reach our apartment. I open the door and hear noise upstairs.<p>

"Lily, come down here for a bit." I call entering the living room. I hear her walking down the stairs and then she comes into my view.

"I swear dad, nothing happened between John and I. He was just showing me something. I am guessing he told you. Please I promise nothing happened." Lily explains quickly.

"Calm down Lil, I am not mad. Yes Johnathan explained what happened to me. I understand that you want to help. I think that is very nice of you. I know what its like not to have anyone there for you, when bad things have happened your whole life. Trust me after my mom died, my father started. I came here to get away from that. Lily, you are only thirteen and he is sixteen but I get that if you like each other there is no way for me to keep you two apart. Besides you are dauntless we do stupid things. But wait until after initiation is over to do anything. If they find out that Johnathan is my daughters boyfriend and he gets a high ranking then he could be kicked out of dauntless. So just wait until after initiation, then it is your choice. Now go upstairs and play or whatever." I say and she smiles. She runs up and hugs me before running up stairs. I sigh and wait for Tris to come home. Finally I hear Tris entering, but no noise behind her.

"Hey love." I say as she walks over to the couch plopping down beside me.

"Hey." She answers placing her head on my shoulder.

"Where are our other kids?" I ask and she turns to me.

"At Christina's. Do did you find Lily and Johnathan?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah they were down in the chasm. He showed her scars on his back from where he was beat since he was little. Then he showed me after I sent her up here. He wants a tattoo to cover it and he asked if you would do it." I finishes looking down at her.

"I would love to. He needs to wait a week or so though for the scars to heal." Tris says and I smile pulling her closer to me.

"I love you." I whisper into her hair.

"I love you too." We fall asleep on the couch wrapped in each others arms.

**The next day (They are setting up the training room for guns.)**

**Tris's POV **

We have been in this room since six this morning cleaning up and prepping it for guns today. I swear whoever did this last year left it a huge mess. Finally everything is ready just as initiates start showing up. I notice it is close to eight, which is starting time this year. Finally the clock strikes eight and all of the initiates are here.

"Okay today our main focus will be shooting guns. This first week will be physical. Then the next two weeks will be mental. This is no joke. Each stage will be scored and you will be ranked by the end. Normally we would cut the last few kids, but this year we are not cutting anyone unless you do something against dauntless rules. So if you try something like killing someone or throwing them into the chasm, then say goodbye to dauntless." Four explains as I pass out guns to everybody.

"Why would someone try to throw someone else over the chasm?" Emmy asks astounded.

"Jealousy, trust me it happened to me." I answer instead of Four.

"You tried to throw someone off the side of the chasm?" Emmy asked shocked.  
>"No three kids tried to throw me into the chasm. One had a crush on me and tried to apologize but I didn't forgive him. That night he threw himself off the chasm." I say giving the last person their gun. Everyone stared at me in shock.<p>

"And you're okay with that?" John asks staring at me.

"No, god no. I still feel awful about it but it was his choice. Besides based on his work he wouldn't have made it into dauntless anyway." I answer frowning as they still stare at me.  
>"Where did you come from?" Sebastian asks.<br>"Not dauntless." I answer and they stare at me in shock yet again.

"Enough questions. We are wasting time. Four show them how to shoot the gun." I say and Four shakes his head no.

"You get to do that." He answers and I sigh. I walk over in front of a target.

"Blindfold?" I ask and Four puts it on me. I take the gun in my right hand placing my left hand over it to stable the gun. I place my arms to where they can take the recoil and fire the gun. I take the blindfold off and see I shot the center. I smirk and turn back to the initiates.

"That was awesome." I hear from the door and turn to see Lily standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I ask handing the gun to Tobias and walking towards our daughter.

"Mom Ethan is pitching a fit and he hit Kenzie in the eye and Lizzy is crying. Emma and Cody are trying to calm her down while Carson is trying to control Ethan. We need help now." Lily explains glancing around the room.

"Four come here for a second." I say quickly worried about my children. He walks over concern hidden under his poker face.

"I need to go handle our kids. Ethan is scaring Lizzy and punched Mackenzie in the eye. Can you handle them until I get back?" I ask glancing at the initiates who are trying to listen.

"Yeah, do you need some help though?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No I will be fine. I will send Zeke down to help okay?" I ask and he nods again.

"Come on Lily let's go get this handled." I say and she leads me back to our apartment. As soon as I walk inside I know something is wrong.

"Lily go get Mackenzie and Lizzy and take them to the infirmary. Take Cody and Emma with you. Don't tell them what happened just ask for a bag of ice and make sure Kenzie is alright. Carson will be with you in a second." I quickly say going into the living room where I see Carson trying to hold Ethan while Lily goes up stairs.

"Carson let him go and go to the infirmary with the others." I say and Carson lets Ethan go and runs the other direction. Ethan stands up and looks at me with a look of hatred. I hear the door shut and know the other kids have gone. Ethan has something in his hand. He runs at me and punches me in the face, so hard that I fall back slightly. I feel something hit my back and I know what it is, the pain is the same...

* * *

><p><em><strong>What! Okay yes I know what you are thinking am I crazy, the answer is yes I am. Let me know what you think about Lily and John. Ethan is going to be in a lot of trouble when his dad gets a hold of him. I needed something to spice it up a bit. Sorry if it was a little much. I will try and update again soon. MY lap top went to the shop today hopefully it will be fixed soon. I have a tournament tomorrow so not sure if I will get to update or not. We will see. Love you guys please review! Peace out my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	29. Chapter 27:No!

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I got quite a few reviews so thanks for that :) Thanks for continuing to read my story. I had a two day tournament Friday and Saturday. Yesterday(Saturday) I didn't get home until 3:00 in the morning from the softball fields. So I am extremely tired. I am also really sore, like can hardly move sore. It is taking a lot of effort to update right now. I love your guys so here is your next chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter<strong>

_"Carson let him go and go to the infirmary with the others." I say and Carson lets Ethan go and runs the other direction. Ethan stands up and looks at me with a look of hatred. I hear the door shut and know the other kids have gone. Ethan has something in his hand. He runs at me and punches me in the face, so hard that I fall back slightly. I feel something hit my back and I know what it is, the pain is the same..._

**Tris's POV**

"Oh god, not my baby boy, why no,no,no pain...pain." Is what runs through my head every lash that Ethan does. I am crying and protecting my head.

"Ethan stop, why are you doing this?" I beg in between lashes.

"Shut up!" He yells hitting my harder. I try to make myself even smaller, wondering what I am going to do.

**Tobias's POV**

Zeke came in ten minutes after Tris left. Which was almost an hour ago. Normally it doesn't take that long to calm Ethan down. I am worried about her. I sigh and try to concentrate on the initiates, who are surprisingly well at shooting.

"Zeke, I can't. I need to go check on her. Something has to be wrong." I say as my gut twists inside.

"Go dude, I got this it's almost lunch anyway." Zeke says pointing to the door. I nod and run out of the room. I quickly take the narrowed path ways and run up to our apartment. I instantly know I was right something is wrong, I hear crying, and it sounds like Tris. I enter the apartment silently. I walk into the living room and freeze at what I see. Ethan is standing over his mother with a belt in his hand. Tris is cowering and trying to protect herself. I watch petrified to the spot as Ethan lashes out at her. I notice that her shirt is ripped to shreds. This wakes me up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I ask storming over to Ethan. I now stand in between him and Tris.

"I'm beating her." He answers glaring at me.

"Why? Why the hell are you daring to touch another person like this. Do you know what they do to people who abuse others Ethan? They arrest them and they spend a lifetime in jail. Do you want to end up like that? You are only a kid Ethan. Don't fucking screw up now." I yell in his face. He stares at me his eyes getting bigger by the minute.

"Ethan, why...why the hell did you think it was okay to do this?" I say shaking with anger. I can't do anything to him cause again that would make me a hypocrite and a child abuser. It would make me Marcus.

"I...I don't know." Ethan says shaking to the point that he drops the belt.

"You are in so much trouble Ethan Luke Eaton. Do you understand me. This is not exceptionable by any means. If i ever find out you are doing this again I will not hesitate to take you to police, even if you are my son. Do you understand?" I ask still in his face.

"Yes...yes sir." He says dropping to the ground crying. I turn away from him and go to Tris.

"Tris, can you still hear me?" I ask and she nods slowly in response.

"Look at me baby." I whisper and she turns her head towards me.

"Can you see me?" I ask again and she nods. Good he didn't hit her head.

"How many times did he hit you?" I continue slowly looking over Tris.

"Maybe twenty times. I lost it after about five." She answers, her voice was ruff from crying.

"Can you stand?" This time she nods and I take her hand. She pulls herself into a sitting position and then stands up.

"Go take a cold shower, then we will bandage you up. I will go grab the other kids. Where are they?" I ask and Ethan whimpers.

"They are at the infirmary. I told them to take Kenzie to get some ice. I sent them all." Tris explains and I nod.

"You come with me and keep your mouth shut." I say to Ethan and he nods standing up.

"I will be back in a minute love, take it easy." I say to Tris who gives me a weak smile and heads towards the bathroom. I take Ethan's hand and basically drag him outside the apartment. Everything that happens next is a blur. Next thing I know I am standing in the pit. Watching them drag a body out of the chasm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun dun dun. Who is it? Is it Ethan, is it someone else who knows? Oh wait I do! HAHA I am so evil. So John and Lily are a yes. I am going to make it to where she turns fourteen in a week. That way there is technically only a two year difference. I love you guys and again sorry I didn't update sooner. My lap top is still in the shop and probably will be until later next week. I also had a softball tournament the past two days. I love you my ninjas peace out :) ~M<strong>_


	30. Chapter 28: The jump

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I got quite a few reviews so thanks for that :) Thanks for continuing to read my story. I know I am evil for the cliff hanger I left so here you go :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"You come with me and keep your mouth shut." I say to Ethan and he nods standing up._

_"I will be back in a minute love, take it easy." I say to Tris who gives me a weak smile and heads towards the bathroom. I take Ethan's hand and basically drag him outside the apartment. Everything that happens next is a blur. Next thing I know I am standing in the pit. Watching them drag a body out of the chasm._

**Tobias's POV**

I feel something wrap itself around my leg and look down at my son. He looks up at me tears filing his eyes.

"Come here." I say picking Ethan up, he buries his head in my shoulder and I sigh. _**(A/N: Ha ha I knew y'all thought it was Ethan. I am so not that mean. :) ~M)**_

I still don't understand for the life of me why he hit his mother, or his sister but I can't watch him cry cause someone jumped off the chasm. Finally they pull the body over and I instantly know who it is. Her name was Zahar. She was one of Ethan's best friends. From what I understood she had a tough home life, her parents divorced and her older brother was murdered a couple of weeks ago. Ethan glances over in that direction and then actually starts crying. I have to get him out of here. We need to get the other kids and get them back to the apartment without them seeing this. I run in the direction of the infirmary and find the kids.

"Hey you five, let's go back to the apartment." I say and they nod following me back up several hallways, avoiding the main ones that lead to the pit. Finally I reach the apartment and thank the lord that I knew the back way here. If the others had to see Zahar I think I would have cried.

"Tris, love we are back." I call and I hear noise from the kitchen.

"In the kitchen." She replies and I set Ethan down.

"Go to your room and play Ethan. You are still in trouble but we will talk later, your mom and I need to talk." I say and he nods rubbing at his eyes. He runs to his room and the others go into the living room. I walk into the kitchen to see Tris standing with a glass of water, leaning against the counter.

"How do you feel?" I ask walking over to her and placing a kiss on her head. Then I walk over to the sink and bend down grabbing the first aid kit there.

"It hurts a little but no where near as bad as last time. Or even that bad at all. Kinda feels like a paper cut...with lemon juice in it." Tris says laughing a little. I smile, she is the only person besides my kids who can make me smile.

"Lift your shirt up love." I say taking out medicine and bandages. She does as told and turns her back to me. I spread the medicine on her back, and she winces slightly. I kiss the top of her head and continue to wrapping her back. She sighs in relief as I finish and hand her, her shirt back.

"Thank you. Why do you have tear stains on your shirt?" She asks rubbing the spot where Ethan was crying.

"We saw a body being dragged out of the chasm." I answer frowning.

"Who was it?" She whispers seeing my face.

"Zahar. I don't think she jumped though. Do you mind if I run out to do something. I think I can figure out what happened." I say and Tris looks at me with a look of worry. I notice and sigh, I pull her into my arms and hug her closely.

"I will take him with me." I whisper and she nods into my chest. I still can't get my head around the fact that he did that.

"Ethan!" I yell and he comes running downstairs his head down.

"Listen you are grounded for six months. No TV, no computer, no knifes, no guns. The only time you can be alone with the other kids is when we are at work. Otherwise someone has to be watching you. You do not speak of what happened and when someone asks why you are grounded you will say I did some bad things and then drop it, no more detail. Plus you will look your mother in the face and apologize to her. Then give her a hug. Do you understand me?" I say and he nods, his big blue eyes staring at me. I gesture for him to do as told and he walks in front of Tris.

"I'm sorry mommy," He whispers head down.

"I said to her face not the ground and speak up." I command acting like I am talking to an initiate.

"I'm sorry mommy." He says louder and looking Tris dead in the eye. He then walks forward and warps his arms around her. They are close to the same height Ethan just a little shorter.

"I won't ever do it again. I promise mom. I don't...I don't know why I did it in the first place. A man, he told me what to do and I did it to you, I was going to do it to Kenzie, but..." Ethan trails off and we stare at him in shock.

"Wait what man?" Tris asks.

"He looks like you mommy. Except he was a guy and he was wearing a different color, I don't remember what color though." Ethan answers frowning at our faces.

"Tobias do you think?" Tris whispers and I stare at her.

"Caleb." I answer after a couple of seconds. She nods and grabs my hand.

"Ethan don't ever talk to people you don't know unless you are with us. Now we need to go do something and you are coming with me. Tris I will be back in about thirty minutes." I say kissing Tris's cheek and then taking Ethan's hand. I lead him to the control room and find it empty, then Will comes in. I remember he works two jobs between the infirmary and the control room. Normally but he is still an instructor this year.

"Hey Will, you don't mind if I work the computer monitors a bit to check something right?" I ask and he just laughs and points to the chair.

"Set your but down, I will watch the master work." Will answers causing me to laugh. I sit down and start typing away, pulling up cameras B3, B6, B8, and S9, which are four of the eight cameras in the pit. I type some stuff in and pull up the footage from an hour ago. I watch all four screens at once, then I notice in B6 there is a figure dragging a smaller figure towards the chasm, then they disappear out of the frame. I quickly type and pull up the other four cameras T6, B10, A4 and T6 right over the chasm. I wined them back thirty minutes and watch as the same two figures appear. I watch as the bigger figure throws the smaller figure. The bigger figure turns and for a second I catch a glimpse of a face, and who I see is shocking. I hear Will gasps as well and I rewind it just to make sure. Sure enough there he is again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun dun dun. Sorry another sort of cliffy, I want guesses on who it is, and who you want it to be. It can be anyone who is dead or alive. I will pick who I want it to be. Sorry it took so long for me to update I was at my Grandmothers house and didn't have a way to write, you know I have to use the desktop. Sadly my laptop is still broke. Hopefully it will be fixed sometime next week. So who is going to see the new Transformers movie tomorrow or sometime this week? I am can't wait. Sorry I am nerd most of you probably think I am a guy now because of that but I promise I am a girl, just not very girly, haha anyway I love you my ninjas please review and I will update again soon. :) ~M<strong>_


	31. Chapter 29: wait who?

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I got quite a few reviews so thanks for that :) Thanks for continuing to read my story. I know I am evil for the cliff hanger I left so here you go :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_The bigger figure turns and for a second I catch a glimpse of a face, and who I see is shocking. I hear Will gasps as well and I rewind it just to make sure. Sure enough there he is again._

**Tobias's POV ( I know it had been in his POV for the last like five chapters, but it has been necessary)**

I rewind the screen five times before I finally believe it is him. He is supposed to be dead, I don't understand this, at all, I watched them put him in a body bag. I look around at Will and he has the same face as me. Ethan stares at us both, his face confused.

"What's going on?" He whispers, afraid to speak any louder.

"He is supposed to be dead, he was dead I watched them..." I say, almost to myself and Will nods, knowing what I mean. I turn back to the screen and click play. I watch as he walks away from the chasm and out of the screen into the west wing. I quickly pull up the west wing cameras I continue watching, theses cameras are much closer and they have sound. I turn the volume up and listen closely I notice that Will does too. I watch as he approaches another figure.

"It is done." He speaks after a second.

"Good, I believe the kid hit his mother today, I watched as the others went to the infirmary, then the father went to their apartment. I am very proud if he did, this little family will fall apart and my sister will be all mine. Well all yours but still." The man speaks and I instantly realize it is Caleb, and he is talking about us. I watch as they laugh and turn to Will who turns to me at the same time.

"Al and Caleb were behind this. Wait what was he talking about what happened?" Will asks thinking back to what Caleb told Al.

"Caleb taught Ethan how to beat someone with a belt, he decided to use his new trick on Tris." I answer and Will nods.

"Wait so who did he throw off the chasm?" Will asks.

"Her name was Zahar she was one of Ethan's best friends." I answer and Will nods.

"You have to do something Four, you are a dauntless leader. Wait this is present time in the west wing, see what they are talking about." Will says as the camera turns live.

"Where do you think Tris and Four are, shouldn't they be coming down to investigate the girls death by now since they are dauntless leaders?" Al asks looking down the hallway. Yeah we actually should he is right, just then the phone rings. I quickly pick it up and hit answer.

"Control room can I help you?" I ask like I used to when I worked in here.

"Is Four there? He is needed in the pit, in case he didn't know a little girl jumped into the chasm." A voice says that I recognize to be Harrison one of the only old dauntless leaders.

"This is Four, I was actually up here to figure out what happened. She didn't jump she was thrown into the chasm. I know who did it. Are you down there now?" I ask and wait for Harrison to respond.

"Yeah I am, actually I am looking at the girls body. Who is it?" Harrison asks and I sigh.

"Is Six down there?" I continue skipping his question to start with.

"She just showed up, she is standing beside me now, do you need to talk to her?" Harrison asks and I nod even though he can't see me.

"Yeah put her on and stand by." I command, I am the top dauntless leader, Tris is under me and Harrison is under her. A second later Tris comes on.

"Hey Four, what's up?" She asks, her voice shaky.

"Tris someone threw Zahar into the chasm, and I know who." I say slowly she isn't going to believe me.

"Who was it, are they still in the compound?" She asks quickly and I know she is looking around the pit.

"Take Harrison and Adam and go down the west wing, there are two guys standing there talking we know both of them. They are who did this have Adam and Harrison knock them out and then drag them up here we have some business to take care of." I say into the phone and I hear Tris take a sharp breath.

"Okay we will be up there in ten to fifteen minutes hold tight and keep watching the camera." This time I realize the voice is Adam's he is the other dauntless leader right below Harrison.

"Okay hurry up." I say and then hang up the phone.

"Will I need to run Ethan back to the apartment he doesn't need to see this. Do you think Chris can take all the kids, I'm still a little worried about Ethan." I say and Will nods.

"You have my number right?" I ask again.

"Yeah dude." Will answers taking the seat I just got out of.

"Watch the screen, if something goes wrong call me straight away. As soon as they knock them out they are bringing them here. They can get to the control room using the west wing without ever entering the pit so watch them all the way here making sure nothing is wrong." I say and Will nods.

"Yes sir," Will answers cracking a small smile.

"Shut up dumba...just shut up." I say trying not to cuss in front of Ethan.

"Watch it Four," Will says as I grab Ethan's hand and walk towards the door, I send him a death glare and walk outside, shutting the door behind me.

"Ready to run to aunty Christina's?" I ask Ethan and he nods. I take off running and Ethan is right beside me. He is really quick considering he is only ten. We run down to Christina's and I knock on the door.

"Hey Chris do you think you can take Ethan and go to my apartment and watch the other kids, Will, Tris and I need to take care of some stuff in the control room." I explain quickly and she nods smiling.

"Sure thing, can I have your key?" She asks and I dig in my pocket.  
>"Don't worry about it dad, I have my key." Ethan says pulling his key out of his pocket. I forgot that we had all the kids made keys just in case. I turn and leave running back in the direction of the control room when I feel my phone vibrate, oh no what now?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha another sort of cliffy not as bad as the past couple of ones though. Does it make a little more since of why Caleb taught Ethan to use a belt? He is trying to tear apart there family, I wonder what happened and why Four's phone is ringing...hmmm. Haha love you my ninjas please review and in case there was any confusion Al is alive somehow and he is the one that threw Zahar into the chasm. Yeah I know weird but I needed a twist. KK Love you my ninjas I won't update tomorrow got a tournament I will and try and update Sunday no promises though. I am going camping at some point so I don't know when I will update again but I will try and update again soon. Love you my ninjas peace out :) ~M<strong>_


	32. Chapter 30: What now?

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I got quite a few reviews so thanks for that :) Thanks for continuing to read my story. Sorry that I couldn't update yesterday I had to wake up at five in the morning to get ready for softball got to the field and they put a two hour delay on it. Our game was supposed to start at eight in the morning and with all the delays it didn't start until four. Then our next game was supposed to start at 10:30 that evening and it didn't start until after midnight so I had a long day yesterday But I did get a new bat out of it :). Okay here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Hey Chris do you think you can take Ethan and go to my apartment and watch the other kids, Will, Tris and I need to take care of some stuff in the control room." I explain quickly and she nods smiling._

_"Sure thing, can I have your key?" She asks and I dig in my pocket._  
><em>"Don't worry about it dad, I have my key." Ethan says pulling his key out of his pocket. I forgot that we had all the kids made keys just in case. I turn and leave running back in the direction of the control room when I feel my phone vibrate, oh no what now?<em>

**Tobias's POV**

I quickly grab my phone out of my pocket and the caller ID reads Will. _Shit what now?_ I think to myself. I quickly answer it.

"Hey Will, what's going on?" I ask rushed as I slow down slightly.

"Um Four, Six was knocked out but Harrison and Adam managed to get Caleb and Al knocked out, they are dragging those two here now. Six is being carried here by some guy you know I'm not sure of his name but I think he is an initiate." Will says and at this point I have slowed to a stop.  
>"Where are they?" I ask looking around the hallway I am in.<p>

"About five minutes from here, where are you?" Will asks he sounds like he is distracted.

"I am about two minutes if I run, I will be there in a sec bye." I say hanging up before I can get a reply. I take off again and make it to the control room in one minute, breathing deeply.

"Four thank god you made it before they did. Look here." Will says pointing to one of the camera screens. I take a look at it and see Harrison dragging Caleb, Adam dragging Al, and Johnathan carrying Tris. They are all jogging but trying not to injure the people farther. I notice that they approach the control room door and then the camera blinks out. I know why because I shut it down, I'm glad that there isn't a camera inside here at this point. I hear a knock and quickly stand up opening the door. The three come in dragging and carrying the other three.

"Four where do yo want to put them?" Harrison asks.  
>"Put them in the corner, Will go grab some rope out of the supply closet down the hall." I command, I watch as Will takes off down the hall and Harrison and Adam place Caleb and Al in the corner.<p>

"Johnathan give me six." I say and he passes her over. I look over her face and see a slice in the back of her head, blood is seeping through it. I set her down in the chair like a normal person would sit and tell Johnathan to keep her up right. I quickly slide my shirt off and bundle it up placing it on the back of her head. Adam, and Johnathan already know that I was wiped Harrison doesn't but you can't notice it unless you are looking for it. My tattoo hides it well. Will runs back in and hands Harrison the rope. Harrison quickly ties the two of them up and we all take a deep breath.

"Okay...now we need to get Six to the infirmary she is bleeding pretty badly. Johnathan do you think you could take her down there?" I ask and he nods. He take s off his shirt and bundles it up placing it on the back of Tris's head and let's me put my shirt back on. I glance at his back seeing all of the scars and some of the newer yet faded lashes. I sigh and I notice Adam staring at his back too. Harrison must have looked as well.

"Dude what did you do to your back?" Harrison asks.

"Nothing I just fell out of a tree that's all." Johnathan answers looking down. Will, Adam and I look at each other knowingly, Adam was wiped, I was wiped and Will was there when my damn father came and wiped Tris, and revealed my name. Johnathan runs out of the room with Tris. Headed in the direction of the infirmary. I sigh and turn back to the others slipping my shirt back on.

"What are we going to do with them? Harrison asks looking down at Caleb and Al.

"First we question them, then we talk to the other faction leaders about what to do to them. I can't legally sentence Caleb to death because he is an Erudite. Al is supposed to be dead but I suppose he is faction less so we will have to figure that out as well. For now we figure out what really happened." I explain and they nod.  
>"But they can lie about what happened." Harrison states and I laugh.<p>

"No they can't, being head leader has it's quirks." I say holding up two needled filled with truth serum. They laugh and I hand Harrison one of them.

"When they wake up put these in their arms. That way they can't fight it." I say and Harrison nods. I stand beside Caleb and he stands beside Al. Then they start to wake up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe another sort of cliffy not a terrible one though. I will try and update again soon but I think I am going camping. I love you guys peace out my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	33. Chapter 31:Four or Tobias?

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I got quite a few reviews so thanks for that :) Thanks for continuing to read my story. Sorry that I haven't updated in the past couple of days but I have been busy. So I got my laptop back today and I am so happy :) I got a request from someone who is very important to me and a big role model for me to write a mortal instruments and Divergent crossover, what do you guys think? Vote in your review thanks guys :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"First we question them, then we talk to the other faction leaders about what to do to them. I can't legally sentence Caleb to death because he is an Erudite. Al is supposed to be dead but I suppose he is faction less so we will have to figure that out as well. For now we figure out what really happened." I explain and they nod._  
><em>"But they can lie about what happened." Harrison states and I laugh.<em>

_"No they can't, being head leader has it's quirks." I say holding up two needled filled with truth serum. They laugh and I hand Harrison one of them._

_"When they wake up put these in their arms. That way they can't fight it." I say and Harrison nods. I stand beside Caleb and he stands beside Al. Then they start to wake up._

**Tobias's POV**

"Ready set go." I say as the two start to wake up. Harrison and I each stick the needle into their arms and wait. As soon as they wake up they look around confused and then realize where they are.

"What's your full name?" I ask Al, so I can test the truth serum.

"Albert." He answers and I nod.

"Why did you throw the little girl into the chasm?" I continue now that I know the serum works.

"We knew she was a friend of that Ethan boy." Caleb answers with a shrug.

"Did you teach my son how to use a belt?" I ask and Harrison looks shocked as Caleb nods his head.

"Why?" I ask again ignoring Harrison for the moment.

"I want to break apart your little family, my sister deserves someone better than you. Al here is the one I think Beatrice should have not you. I wanted Ethan to hurt his sister, but he hit his mother instead. I think it had a better reaction than his sister. I was hoping you would yell at him or hit him or something, sadly that wasn't the result." He answers not even thinking about it. I continue to forget that Caleb isn't divergent so he can't fight the truth serum.

"What did Zahar have to do with that?" I question getting even more frustrated.

"To make Ethan angrier but that didn't work. So a waist it was." Al answers and I growl.

"Knock them out again and tell security to place them in the jail down below. I will call a emergency leader meeting for tomorrow and let you know what time it is Harrison, Adam. I need to go find out if Six is okay. I will talk to you later Will. Thanks." I say before leaving them behind to deal with them.

I quickly make my way down to the infirmary on the way there I bump into someone and nearly fall down. I look to see who it was and see Johnathan.

"Hey John, how is Tr...Six." I say correcting myself after a second.

"They have her in a room now. They said I couldn't come back, I was just headed to find you. She is in room ten." Johnathan explains to me.

"Okay thanks. I will see if you can come back later. Six would like to talk to you anyway. For now go back to the dorm. Training tomorrow is still at eight." I say and Johnathan nods giving my a quick pat on the back before heading back to the transfer dorm. I enter the infirmary and walk up to the desk.

"Oh Four, how can I help you?" The nurse says looking up when I clear my throat.

"I need to know where Six Eaton is." I answer smiling at the name. It has been years since we got married but I still love hearing her name.

"She is in room ten. You can go straight in Four." She answers knowing right away that we are together. I walk to room ten quickly and enter the room. Tris is laid on a bed with something wrapped around her head to keep the bleeding down. I notice that no doctor is in her right now.

"Tris, love are you awake?" I ask walking towards the bed, last I saw her she was knocked out. I get no response so I simply sit in a chair beside her bed and take her hand. Then a doctor walks in. Not just any doctor but Doctor Ross, the one who took care of my broken arm.

"Oh hi Four, didn't know you were in here. Do you know what happened to Six?" He asks gesturing to her head.

"All I know is that she was unconscious when one of my initiates brought her to me. We had some stuff to deal with in the control room that had to do with the little girl who died earlier today. I'm not for sure what happened." I explain and he nods.

"I think she will be okay, she didn't lose to much blood. We might need to give her a few stitches but I need to look at the cut first." Dr. Ross explains and I nod. He moves to Tris's head and moves her hair around and mumbles something to himself.

"Well it was defiantly not a knife. Looks like she hit her head really hard against the rock wall. It doesn't need stitches and it has stopped bleeding. She should be able to go home when she wakes up as long as she isn't dizzy, if she is she might have a concussion." Dr. Ross explains and I nod again.

"Hit that button when she wakes up and I will come back in here and check up on her." I nod and he leaves the room.

"I need you to wake up babe. Please wake up for me." I whisper placing my head on our interlaced hands. I feel tears start to wail up in my eyes. Everything that has happened today seems to hit me at once and I realize I have been Four all day today not Tobias and now I am Tobias the emotional loving person inside of me. I sigh and keep the tears in. I just lay my head on our hands and plead in my head for her to wake up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I love you my ninjas. I probably won't update again until Sunday. Tomorrow and Friday I have some Fourth of July stuff to do, then Saturday I have a softball tournament so yeah. Please tell me what you think about the crossover and what it should be called. I love you my ninjas :) Peace out :) ~M <strong>_


	34. Chapter 32:You remember

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I made a crossover it is called What's Next? Check it out and tell me what you think. Happy Fourth of July! Hope you have a great day so here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"I need you to wake up babe. Please wake up for me." I whisper placing my head on our interlaced hands. I feel tears start to wail up in my eyes. Everything that has happened today seems to hit me at once and I realize I have been Four all day today not Tobias and now I am Tobias the emotional loving person inside of me. I sigh and keep the tears in. I just lay my head on our hands and plead in my head for her to wake up._

**Tobias's POV**

"Dude, wake up." I hear and then I am pushed into the floor. I jump up swinging. I hit flesh and then open my eyes. The first thing I see is bright light and then Is see Zeke rubbing his arm.

'What the hell?" Zeke asks still rubbing his arm.

"Sorry." I grumble then sit back down in my chair.

"Dude you haven't left that seat all day. You need to go take a shower." Zeke says pulling me back out of the chair. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"What if she wakes up?" I whisper, I can't seem to be able to talk over a whisper right now.

"I will call you as soon as she does. Seriously dude, go get some food and take a shower." Zeke says pushing me towards the door. I sigh and leave the room, heading to the apartment.

**Tris's POV**

Everything is blurry. I hear some talking but I can't identify the voices. I know I am in the infirmary, in dauntless and I have been here for a while now, but I can't seem to remember any friends. Finally I open my eyes and find a guy standing by a door.

"Tris, thank the lord you are finally awake, wait until I tell Four, and everyone else, god we have been worried about you, hey are you okay you are giving me a weird look?" The boy asks, I don't know who he is.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice is ruff, I wonder why.

"Zeke, you know Four's best friend, your friend." The boy...Zeke says.

"Who's Four?" I ask again, this is the second time he has mentioned his name.

"Uh Tris, hang on. What do you remember?" Zeke asks.

"Well, not much, I know I am in dauntless. I remember my life but as far as people go everything is fuzzy. I know I am called Tris to certain people but Six to most." I answer thinking about everything at one time.

"Okay, let me call a doctor in." Zeke says walking over to the other wall and clicking a button. Not a minute later a doctor walks in the door.

"Four you...your not four." The doctor says to Zeke.

"No but he went to freshen up, I was watching Six to wait for her to wake. Well she remembers everything except who is who. Do you know how to fix that?" Zeke asks the doctor.

"Well all we can do is try different people and see if it springs her memory. When she hit her head she probably cut into a nerve, so now that it has scabbed over maybe she can start to remember when she sees one of the close people to her." The doctor says.

"Six, we are going to bring a few people in to see if we can trigger your memory okay?" Zeke says and I nod. The doctor moves to the side by my bed and Zeke leaves.

"Six, I am Dr. Ross. I have took care of you before." Dr. Ross says and I nod. Zeke returns about five minutes later with two girls and two boys.

"Hey Six. I am Christina, do you remember me?" Christina asks, and I see faint memories of her but nothing else. I shake my head and she looks disappointed.

"I'm Will, any chance you remember me?" The boy next to Christina says and again I shake my head, I remember them as they say there names but not anyone else.

"I remember you as you say your name and I look at you but it isn't triggering my memory." I explain and they nod.

"Shauna, anything?" The girl next to Zeke asks and I shake my head. The last boy's hair is wet as if he just got out of the shower. His head is hung so I can't see his eyes. There is a since of familiarity about him but for the life of me I can't remember. Everyone looks at him now and he just shakes his head. Everyone else sighs.

"Let me go get some other people I think they might work." Zeke says and then he leans and whispers something in the boy that has his head hung's ear. He nods and then Zeke leads Will, Christina, and Shauna out of the room leaving the boy behind. Minutes later they walk in. I look at them and they are kids, four kids.

"Mommy, do you remember me?" A little girl asks.

"Kenzie." I mumble to myself.

"What Six?" Dr. Ross says.

"That's Kenzie, and Ethan and Lizzy and Lily. You are Zeke. You are Four. I remember." I say louder and Four's head shots up and his blue eyes stare into mine.

"You remember."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did ya think love you my ninjas please review and have a happy fourth of july! ~M<em>**


	35. Chapter 33: training

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I made a crossover it is called What's Next? Check it out and tell me what you think. Sorry I haven't updated in the past couple of days I haven't really felt good. Anyway I know last chapter was weird but I like it so yeah anyway my ninjas here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Mommy, do you remember me?" A little girl asks._

_"Kenzie." I mumble to myself._

_"What Six?" Dr. Ross says._

_"That's Kenzie, and Ethan and Lizzy and Lily. You are Zeke. You are Four. I remember." I say louder and Four's head shots up and his blue eyes stare into mine._

_"You remember."_

**Tobias's POV**

I am so glad Tris remembered everyone, I was worried there for a minute. She got checked out a hour later and now we are home.

"Mommy, can I help with dishes?" Ethan asks and Tris smiles. Ethan has been helping a lot recently I think he is trying to redeem himself.

"Sure sweetie, come over here." Tris says and Ethan stands on a little stool and starts helping Tris with dishes. I smile and walk upstairs to check on the girls.

"Daddy, come play with me." Kenzie says grabbing my hand and dragging me into her room. I notice that she has her american girl dolls setting out, oh lord what am I about to do.

"Will you help me fix their hair?" Kenzie asks looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.  
>"Um honey, daddy can't fix hair very well, why don't I get Lily and Liz to come in here and play okay?" I ask Kenzie because I seriously can not fix hair.<p>

"Okay daddy, hurry up though they aren't patient." Kenzie says looking to her dolls. I nod and walk out and into Liz's room.

"Hey Lizzy, will you go play with your sister and help her fix her dolls hair?" I ask and Lizzy jumps up smiling.

"Sure thing, I love fixing hair." Lizzy basically sprints into Kenzie's room causing me to laugh. Next I walk into Lily's room and find her texting.

"Hey Lil, who ya texting?" I ask sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Oh Johnathan, he was asking about momma." Lily answers and I nod.

"Will you go help Liz and Kenzie fix the dolls hair?" I ask after a second and she nods.

"Yeah sure, no problem." Lily says standing up taking her phone with her. I sigh, I should have never got her that thing. I walk back down stairs and notice Ethan isn't down here any more.

"Hey love, how you feeling?" I ask wrapping my arms around Tris's waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Good, tired but good" She answers turning around and kissing me.

"Why don't you go to bed love, I will get the kids to bed." I say and she smiles at me.

"Thank you Tobias, I love you." She answers kissing me one more time before walking to our bed room.

"I love you too Tris." I say using her actual name for once. I walk up stairs thirty minutes later and find Ethan in his room playing with his game-boy.

"Hey bud, it's time to go to bed." I say and he pouts but gets up and climbs into his bed.

"Night buddy, love you." I say hugging him and turning out his light. I close the door and walk down the hall. I notice there is a pile of blankets on the floor and a fort thing. I crawl under it and see my three girls.

"Time for bed girls, come hug me." I say and all three of them come over and hug me.

"Night daddy." They say in unison and I smile.

"Night girls love you." Then I crawl out of the fort and turn off the light shutting the door behind me. I head downstairs and into Tris and I's room. I see Tris sound asleep on or bed. I smile and slip off my shirt and pants and climb into the bed with her. She curls up to my side instantly, even in her sleep. I smile and kiss the top of her head and then and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

********The next day********

I wake up to Tris kissing me, I smile and kiss her back.

"Morning Toby." She whispers smiling at me.  
>"Morning Trissy." I answer smirking. She laughs and then helps me up.<p>

"I have some breakfast. Tori called and said she would take the kids while we do training and have the faction leader meeting." Tris says as we walk into the kitchen.

"So they are at the tattoo shop?" I ask and Tris laughs shaking her head.

"No Tori has the day off and so they are at her apartment." Tris answers handing me a plate with a muffin and some bacon on it.

"Thanks, what time is it?" I ask knowing there isn't a clock in this room.

"About seven, we have an hour until training starts, so eat and then go get dressed." Tris answers and I finish eating. I go into our room and get dressed in a black tight shirt and some black pants as well as my combat boots. I brush my hair to one side and then walk out.

"Ready love?" I ask walking up to Tris she nods her head and we walk out of the apartment, locking the door behind us. We head down the twisting ramps to the training room. When we get there we get out the knife sets and then sit and wait, talking and kissing. Finally the initiates come in.

"Okay today we are doing knife training for the first half of the day and the second half you will fight the punching bags. Six you ready?" I ask and Tris nods walking over to the target and standing in front of it. Her head reaches the top of the target this year instead of the middle. I put on a blindfold and stand in front of the target three knifes in hand. I have done this so many times I don't need to look, and Tris knows that.

"Okay before I throw each knife I will say where it will land. The first one will land about a foot from her arm." I state and throw the first knife, knowing it hits where I said it would.

"This one just above her head." I throw it again and a few of them gasp, but I know that I hit the spot.

"This one will go right by her ear, more than likely nicking it." I say and throw the last knife taking off the blindfold as blood comes from her ear. A few of the girls let out a scream and I smirk and Tris bursts out laughing.

"What so funny he just cut your ear?" Sebastian says staring at Tris and then at me.

"It's just that..." Tris starts laughing so hard she can't breath so I answer for her.

"When she was an initiate I was forced to throw knifes at her, they landed in the same three places and have since then, we do this every year to scare the initiates and it's really funny." I explain and I get a few confused looks.

"Wait why did you have to throw knifes at her?" Emmy asks, head tilted to the side.

"Oh I was her instructor, and a dauntless leader that was watching over it made me." I answer as Tris finally stops laughing.

"You were Six's instructor?" Clary asks shocked.

"Yes I was, now anyway get to it or I will throw knifes at you." I snap and they all rush forward grabbing knifes.

"You okay?" I whisper touching Tris's ear that was still bleeding.

"Yeah, I have gotten used to it after nearly eleven years of training initiates. You know cause we took the three year break." Tris answers smiling at me.

"Yeah, go clean up your ear, I got this." I say and she nods leaving the training room. I instruct here and there but I mainly lean up against the wall watching. Finally lunch rolls around and everyone has hit the target.

"Okay you are dismissed to lunch. After lunch you are going to be taken over by Zeke, and his brother Uriah while Six and I go to a leader meeting okay?" I say and they all nod filing out of the training room to go to lunch. Tris is waiting outside for me.

"You ready to go eat and then go to the meeting?" Tris asks lacing our fingers together.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answer and at that we walk to lunch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did ya think? More of a filler chapter but still :) Love you my ninjas please review. So I have a question after this story wraps up should I write a squeal to the squeal about the kids going through the choosing ceremony and initiation and all that? Does that sound like a good idea? I don't know this story still has quiet a few chapters left but tell me what you think. Peace out my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	36. Chapter 33: meeting

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I made a crossover it is called What's Next? Check it out and tell me what you think. So everyone said yes to the sequel of the sequel this story still has a few chapters left so hang in there. Does anyone have an idea for the name of the third story in this trilogy? Anyways here is your chapter my ninjas :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Okay you are dismissed to lunch. After lunch you are going to be taken over by Zeke, and his brother Uriah while Six and I go to a leader meeting okay?" I say and they all nod filing out of the training room to go to lunch. Tris is waiting outside for me._

_"You ready to go eat and then go to the meeting?" Tris asks lacing our fingers together._

_"As ready as I'll ever be." I answer and at that we walk to lunch._

**Zeke's POV(This is a first and probably a last.)**

"Hey Zeke, your still training the initiates after lunch right?" Uriah asks as he sits down at our table.

"Yeah bro, you are too right?" I question, trying not to be to stupid today.

"Yeah, so dude when are we going to host a truth or dare party for the initiates?" Uriah asks as Christina, Will, Lynn and Shauna sit down.

"Not sure, probably in about two or three weeks when initiation is over, you know as like a big celebration party." I answer taking a bite of my dauntless cake.

"Hey Zeke we still up for zip lining tonight?" Adam asks as he and Taylor sit down.

"Nah dude, you know what is tonight gotta help Four get everything to the train." I say and Adam sighs as if remembering that's tonight.

"Right I forgot, you guys need any help?" Adam says becoming happy again.

"Not sure yet, maybe." I answer and Four and Tris come in and sit down. They look exhausted.

"Hey guys, you okay you look tired?" Marlene asks watching as they grab some food.

"Yeah I guess, it's just between trying to deal with our kids, and then the initiates and now Caleb and Al everything is so bam bam bam thing after thing and I don't think I have been to bed before one in the morning in three weeks." Tris says as she takes a bite of a fry.

"Yeah, that must suck. Evan is just learning to run so we have to chase him around everywhere." Marlene says motioning to the little boy in her lap.

"At least you didn't have to deal with three kids learning to run at once." Tris says looking over at another table where the older kids sit. Cody, Emma, Carson, Ethan, Kenzie, Lizzy, and my son Easton are all sitting over there. Easton is about to turn twelve and god the time has flown.

"So, where is the meeting being held?" Shauna asks as she finishes her dauntless cake.

"Oh in the faction meeting building, you know the building next to where the choosing ceremony is held." Four answers this time and then he finishes his dauntless cake.

"Six, we probably need to leave." He says looking down at Tris. It still surprises me at how gentle he is with her, he can be so ruff and scary and uncaring towards most people but then you see him with her and his kids and it's like a whole different Four.

"Six, Four after the meeting and training why don't we all go out for a drink, like you guys, me and Shauna, Uriah and Mar, Adam and Tay and so on." I suggest and Tris smiles.

"Sure thing, the kids want to stay the night at Tori's anyway." Tris says and everybody else nods.

"Okay see you guys later, meet at my place at around eight." I say standing up along with Uriah, Tris and Four. We head out of the cafeteria, Uriah and I going towards the training room and Tris and Four going to the train.

"Ready to train a bunch of teenage brats?" I ask Uriah who laughs as we set up the training room for practicing against the punching bags.

**Tobias's POV**

"I really hope this gets over quickly. Capture the flag is tonight and I want one or two drinks at Zeke's." Tris says laying her head on my shoulder as we watch dauntless disappear.

"Yeah same here, we can't get drunk though because we do have to deal with the initiates cause we are team captains of one team, but one or two drinks shouldn't hurt." I say and Tris laughs. She straddles my lap and looks into my eyes with her shimmering blur gray ones.

"I love you Tobias." She whispers before leaning forward and kissing me.

"I love you too Tris." I say slightly out of breath when she pulls back. We watch as we pass abnegation and erudite finally reaching the place where we jump.

"go." I whisper and Tris and I jump off running the last few steps out.

"Reckless dauntless." I hear one of the erudite leaders mutter and I smirk.

"OKAY I BELIEVE EVERYONE IS HERE FIND A SEAT AROUND THE TABLE!" I shout and everyone does as ordered. Adam, Tris, Harrison and myself are standing in the front of the room while the other faction leaders sit around a long circle table.

"Why did you call this meeting?" One of the erudite leaders question, always curious.

"Because one of your own Caleb Prior, and a initiate that is supposed to be dead and has been for almost eighteen years have shown up in dauntless and attacked a young girl and forced my son into doing some bad stuff. They threw a little girl that was ten years old into the chasm. I want to execute Caleb for all of the things he has done, even back to when he helped kidnap me and all of the other stuff he has done to me and my family and my faction. Of course him being a erudite I couldn't just execute him I had to ask you guys first." I explain and everybody nods there head.

"Have at it, execute Caleb Prior, he deserves his death after everything he has done. Now the dead living initiate what is his name?" a erudite leader asks.

"Albert, we called him Al though. He committed suicide back when I was an initiate he was in my initiation class. He helped some other bad people try and throw me off the chasm and Four stopped them. The next day Al asked if I could forgive him because he had a major crush on me. I said no and he threw himself off the chasm but somehow he is alive. Caleb and Al's plan is to break apart our family. He wanted Four to yell and hit our son and cause the children to be scared of him and for him to go to jail. Then they would take me and have me marry Al, because Caleb wanted his sister and thinks Al is the one I should have not Four, which I strongly disagree with. I believe Al should also be executed for attempted murder, attempted suicide, and murder." Tris says acting as if she was talking to the initiates being full Six.

"So does everyone agree that Caleb Prior and Albert should be executed. Say I if you agree, don't speak if you don't." An amity leader says.

"I" It comes from all the faction leaders.

"Then shall we schedule a execution date?" Amity leader says.

"How about a week from today?" Erudite suggest.

"Sounds good, are there any other topics that need to be discussed?" Harrison asks and everyone shakes their head no.

"Then this meeting is over. One faction leader from every faction meet at dauntless a week from today at twelve in the morning for the execution." I say trying to stay formal. Everyone stands shaking hands with each other and talking then we all leave, the four of us headed for the train. I check my watch and see that it is already seven thirty.

"Six we will barely make it to Zeke's on time." I say and she nods hopping on the train first, me following behind her shortly after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Sorry if I messed up Zeke's POV that was the first time I have ever written from his POV I have done Uriah, Peter, Christina, Will, Tris, Tobias, and several initiates but never from Zeke. Anyway review and tell me what you think love you my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	37. Chapter 34: candor or dauntless

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I made a crossover it is called What's Next? Check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks for supporting my story so much I love you my ninjas :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"So does everyone agree that Caleb Prior and Albert should be executed. Say I if you agree, don't speak if you don't." An amity leader says._

_"I" It comes from all the faction leaders._

_"Then shall we schedule a execution date?" Amity leader says._

_"How about a week from today?" Erudite suggest._

_"Sounds good, are there any other topics that need to be discussed?" Harrison asks and everyone shakes their head no._

_"Then this meeting is over. One faction leader from every faction meet at dauntless a week from today at twelve in the morning for the execution." I say trying to stay formal. Everyone stands shaking hands with each other and talking then we all leave, the four of us headed for the train. I check my watch and see that it is already seven thirty._

_"Six we will barely make it to Zeke's on time." I say and she nods hopping on the train first, me following behind her shortly after._

**Tobias's POV**

We jump off the train and Tris, Adam, and I sprint to Zeke's room we take a few deep breaths to catch our breath and I check the time. It is 8:01. Still late but oh well. We are still breathing heavily when we walk into his apartment. Everyone stares at us and then starts laughing.

"What's wrong with you guys, you look like you just ran eighteen miles or something." Zeke asks patting my back.

"Jumped off the train and ran here to get here in time." I answer finally regaining my breath.

"Well lets play some truth or dare. At least for an hour until we are all drunk." Zeke suggest and Tris and I shake our heads, as do Will and Christina.

"Why not?" Zeke whines and we all share a glance.

"We still have capture the flag tonight, we can have one or two drinks but we can't get drunk." I answer for all four of us and the other three nod.

"Fine then, can we still play though and have everyone besides you four get drunk?" Zeke asks and we laugh.

"You can't get drunk dumb ass you have to help me load the train." I state and Zeke frowns.

"I will help let Zeke get drunk if he wants." Adam says and I nod okay and Zeke smiles.

"Let's get this game rolling everyone in a circle. My apartment I go first." Zeke says and we all sit in a circle.

"Four my brother candor or dauntless?" He questions and I think about it for a second.

"Candor, Uriah remember what happened last time you called me that." I state when Uriah opens his mouth and he shrinks back. Last time he called me pansycake I beat him up leaving him with a black eye and some bruised balls.

"What is your real name?" Zeke asks and I shake my head pulling off my shirt to reveal my awesome six pack, as well as my back tattoo and the flames on my side.

"I have said no for the past eighteen years what made you think anything has changed now?" I say thinking back to the first time they asked me right after Tris had made it into dauntless.

"I don't know maybe the fact that we have known each other for eighteen to twenty years and still only Will, Christina and Tris know your real name. Will and Chris on accident." Zeke says looking a little upset that I still haven't told him even after twenty years of knowing him and escaping my past.

"Zeke I don't share my name because it connects me to my past. Tris was sorta a part of my past in a weird way. Chris and Will found out because my past had came to the present. Yes it had been twenty years but the past still haunts me even if it is dead. Every time I go into my fear landscape it is the same four fears. Just with Tris and the kids added into them. After twenty years of those four fears they still haven't gone away just changed slightly. I don't want you guys to know my name because it will reveal my past so that is why I don't share my name even after eighteen to twenty years okay?" I say and everyone's mouth falls open staring at me aside from Tris.

"Dude, that was the most I have ever heard you say at one time other than at a dauntless meeting." Zeke says staring at me with a small smile.

"And okay I understand why you don't share your name." Zeke says and then nods at me.

"Okay hmm Tris candor or dauntless?" I ask and she smiles.

"Dauntless of course." Tris answers and I smile.

"Sit on my lap for the rest of the game." I smirk and she stands up sliding into my lap letting my arms circle her waist. I love holding her in my arms like this. The game goes on and eventally it comes to be midnight. Everyone is drunk besides the five of us.

"Adam we need to go get the supplies onto the train." I say and he nods standing up. I kiss Tris goodbye and walk away with Adam after putting my shirt back on.

**Tris's POV**

I watch as Tobias and Adam leave so they can put the supplies on the only stopped train. I sigh and stand up, I need to get a little sleep before the game so I leave Zeke's and walk to our apartment. I enter and it is so quiet then I remember that Tori had all the kids tonight. I walk down the hall and into our bedroom. I change into a pair of booty shorts and one of Tobias's t-shirts and lay down in the bed. It feels so wrong not to have Tobias's arms wrapped around me. I sigh and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did ya think? Some shirtless Four in there for ya ;) Okay I love you my ninjas and I will try and update gain today or tomorrow we will see :) Peace out my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	38. Chapter 36: Capture the flag

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I made a crossover it is called What's Next? Check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks for supporting my story so much. I still need some suggestions for the title of the third book to this little trilogy thing I got going any ideas? **_

_**Reply to Lily a guest who reviewed: Hi, I am fourteen and I live in a state just above you. I think it would be great for you to post a fanfic you should create a account on here so I can private message you instead of letting everyone read this. So if you create a account let me know and I would be more than happy to talk to you more about that fanfic of yours. **_

_**Anyways here is your chapter :) I love you my ninjas :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_Tris's POV_

_I watch as Tobias and Adam leave so they can put the supplies on the only stopped train. I sigh and stand up, I need to get a little sleep before the game so I leave Zeke's and walk to our apartment. I enter and it is so quiet then I remember that Tori had all the kids tonight. I walk down the hall and into our bedroom. I change into a pair of booty shorts and one of Tobias's t-shirts and lay down in the bed. It feels so wrong not to have Tobias's arms wrapped around me. I sigh and fall into a dreamless sleep._

**Tris's POV**

"Tris, love wake up." I hear and I open my eyes. Tobias is laying next to me, his hands resting on my waist. He smiles at me and kisses me lightly.

"I love you Tris." He whispers as he helps me out of bed.

"I love you too Tobias." I reply grabbing an old shirt, some old pants my combat boots and one of Tobias's old hoodies, all black of course.

"Is that my jacket Tris?" Tobias asks wrapping his arms around me.

"Maybe, maybe not whats it to ya?" I say slipping away from him and going into the bathroom to brush my hair. I pull it into a high pony tail in the back and smile at my reflection. I can't believe it was eighteen years ago that I wasn't allowed to even look into the mirror besides the glances when my hair was trimmed, when now I do it so easily, every morning and evening all the time. I am taller than I used to be when I first came to dauntless eighteen years ago. I have a six pack, muscles on my arms and legs and other places as well. It's crazy how different I am, the blue and black streaks in my hair still from when I was a teen, the tattoos that scatter my body, including the three ravens which represent my family members, who are dead or going to be dead. My mom and dad died ten almost eleven years ago. It will be eleven years since my mom passed in a few weeks when the triplets turn eleven. I miss her everyday but it happened and I have lived. In a week Caleb will be dead, although the brother I left in abnegation has been dead for eighteen years. I miss the old Caleb. I wish he didn't turn out to be evil like he did. Sometimes I wonder what would of happened if Tobias and I had staid in abnegation. For sure we wouldn't have four kids right now. I don't even know id we would be together. I think we would have though given our father's relationships with one another. But that doesn't matter because we are today as dauntless, and we love each other so who cares.

"Ready love?" Tobias asks bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, are you?" I ask pointing to his wild hair. He sighs and heads into the bathroom grabbing the brush and fixing it.

"Better?" He asks and I nod kissing him.

"I need it cut." He states as we walk out of the door locking it behind us.

"I will do it tomorrow if you want." I suggest taking his hand in my mine as we walk the narrow passage ways. He always walks closer to the wall, always has because of his fear, today though he walks on the outside, me against the wall which surprises me.

"Tobias, when did you become so daring?" I ask pointing out where he was walking.

"Not sure, maybe my fears have finally changed after twenty years." He says with a shrug looking at the height as if it is nothing.

"We will find out next week. When all the initiates go through their fear landscapes, that night we can go through ours." I suggest and he nods pulling me a little closer. We haven't been through in the past three years, which is a long time for both of us, before this the record was five months. We walk down several hallways finally appearing in front of the transfer dorms. I smile and open the door quietly and Tobias and I slip in silent as if we weren't even there.

"WAKE UP! IF YOU AREN'T AT THE TRAIN TRACKS IN FIVE MINUTES CONSIDER YOURSELF FACTION-LESS!" I yell, which of course isn't true, they will all make it into dauntless. Tobias and I run out the door laughing and run towards the train tracks.

"That never gets old." I say as we reach the train tracks before anyone else, even Will and Christina.

"I know. The face is so funny, even after twenty, well nineteen years of doing it." Tobias says as Will and Christina approach.

"Hey Four, Tris. Which train car are we getting in?" Will asks looking between the two of us.

"The second to last one. That one is connected to the very back one so it is like a double car." Tobias answers getting himself together quicker than I can. I finally am able to hide all emotion by the time the dauntless born show up.

"Hey guys, when are we leaving?" Megan, one of the dauntless born girls asks. She is a little taller than I am so like 5 foot 6 or so. She has long black/brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. She is strong from the look of the muscle on her legs and arms.

"We leave in about three minutes." I answers smoothly and she smiles ans skips off to a group of her dauntless born friends. I notice all of the transfers are here and there is about a minute until the train comes by.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Tobias yell turning into full Four. I do the same keeping a straight face and basically switching into my 'Six' mind.

"Get on the second to last car, then initiates stand in the back corner in a group type thing." Four says once everyone circles around us and quietens down. Everyone nods okay and we turn towards the tracks, just as we do the train starts to fly by. I smile and wait about a minute and jump on the train, no longer needing the handle to get on. Tobias, Will, Christina and I stand in the front of the double car while the initiates line the back walls, most of the them leaning against the wall.

"Okay so I know the dauntless born know what we are doing cause we have done it for a long long time. We are playing a game of capture the flag. This is a dauntless tradition and taken very highly so respect the game and the rules. Once you have been shot with a paint ball you are 'dead' so head back to the train tracks. We play until one of the two teams has the others flag. The flags are neon so they are very easy to see if you don't hide them properly. This is a task for the initiates so the team leaders can not help make a plan. You guys have to make the plan and figure out who is doing what. Anyway we have about thirty minutes until the first team, which is Six and I's team jumps off. Let's get to picking." Four explains and everyone by now has a smile on their face.

"Will and Christina are the other team captains getting off second. You guys go first." I say now and Chris nods.

"I want Justin." Will says pointing to one of the bigger dauntless boys. I sigh, why does the other team always go for the bigger people. We have no joke used the same strategy for eighteen or nineteen years. We have won for eighteen years too.

"Clary." I say instead of Four and he smirks at me, knowing what I was thinking.

"Sebastian." Chris says this time and I almost growl if we decide to cut anyone it will be Sebastian he reminds me way to much of Eric and Peter.

"Emmy." Four says and I nod. When they get called the come and sit behind us in groups.

"Alvin." All boys so far for them.

"Luke." I say since he is one of the smaller dauntless boys.

"Lilyanna." She was one of the bigger dauntless girls of course they would pick her.

"Johnathan." I think Four got him because we need to get to know him better since he wants to date our daughter. I take note that we only have one dauntless born so far and they only have one transfer.

"Amarilla." Okay so two transfers for them now.

"Megan get over here." I say and she comes over and sits next to Luke.

"Steve lets go." Will says yet another dauntless born.

"Okay Amy." I say trying to even out our team which worked we now have three if each.

"Marissa." Which leaves us with Jace. I kinda feel bad that he was picked last but you know.

"Jace, and sorry that you were picked last, nothing against you dude." Four says and I give him a slight smile.

"It's okay I'm used to being last." Jace says walking over to us and sitting down. Chris and Will's team goes to the other side of the train car. Tobias and I sit a little ways from the initiates, not touching each other but enjoying each others presence.

"I bet we will win again." Tobias whispers and I nod, I wonder if the transfers realize that they got picked for the more than likely winning team.

"My team time to jump." I state and they all jump up following Four and I out of the train car. We all run until we reach the little run down amusement park.

"Okay so which one of you has a plan?" I ask once we all circle and sit on the carousal my fingers itching to go to the old Ferris wheel.

"Well since we know you have climbed the wheel before why don't you and like Johnathan or somebody go climb the wheel to find the other teams flag. Then the rest of us can wait here and guard until the two or three of you come back and then we can figure the rest out based on what you see." Megan suggest and the rest of us nod.

"That's a good idea Meg, how about Six, Four and Johnathan go?" Luke says and the rest of us nod.

"Okay the rest of us can spread out and guard the flag until you three get back." Emmy says and with that John, Tobias and I head for the old wheel. I reach it first and immediately start climbing it.

"Six stop for a sec." Four says and I look down from the forth rung up.

"Yeah?" I ask and he motions for me to come back down so I do.

"Oh John we need to talk to you I didn't think about that." I say as I look between Tobias and Johnathan.

"Right so lets start off with you showing Six your back so she can see if she can get that tattoo started." Tobias says and Johnathan nods slipping his shirt off and turning his back to me. I check the scars and see they have healed over completely.

"John I think it is time to get you a tattoo." I say and John slips back on his shirt smiling.

"Thanks Six." He says and I shake my head.

"If you are going to date my daughter you might as well know my real name. Call me Tris when no one is around." I say and he nods smiling again.

"Thanks Tris, when an we get it started?" He asks and I ponder this when do I have time?

"Uh I can start it not tomorrow but maybe the day after. It will take multiple sessions at a time to get it all covered." I explain and he nods.

"Anyway we need to find that flag. John you cover us shoot anyone that comes near." Four says before letting me climb again. Once I am about ten rungs up he starts up. We climb five or so rungs apart which decreases to the point that when my feet leave a rung Tobias's hands replace them. We reach the ledge after a while and I glance to see if I can see anything and like every year you still can't see. I glance at Tobias and notice that his breathing is normal not heavy at all.

"Someone has lost a fear." I state and he smiles as we continue up.

"No wonder you love this it is amazing." Tobias says as we finally reach a point to where you can see the other teams flag. This year it is in a tall tree but on a low limb, like even I could reach it. From here it looks like there is only one guard at least to start with then I notice that there are guards in thee bushes all around the tree. Smart of them but not smart enough.

"I know, come on lets go down." I say and Tobias moves down the wheel. We reach the bottom quicker than it took to go up and Johnathan raises an eyebrow at us.

"Are either of you human do you even realize you were just fifty feet or so in the air?" Johnathan asks as we start to run back and Tobias and I laugh.

"That's what I asked Tris the first time she climbed it. One of my fears was heights now it has changed, to what I'm not sure yet but I will know soon enough." Tobias says smirking and John nods, probably knowing one of his fears is going to be heights. We make it back to the rest of our team and they all circle around us.

"Okay the flag is in a really tall tree but on a low branch, if you just glanced you would see only one guard but there are guards hidden in the bushes all around the tree." I explain and they nod.

"So anyone a good climber?" Luke asks and Clary's hand shots into the air.  
>"Really?" Emmy asks looking over at her.<br>"I used to sneak off with a friend and we would scale the trees lining the outside of Erudite." Clary answers with a shrug.

"Okay well my plan is have Clary climb through the trees and into the flag tree. We have another person or two can act like they are going to the flag head on shooting the main guard and let themselves get shot by the others while Clary snatches the flag saying when they stop shooting Good plan but and then point up to Clary." Luke explains and everyone nods smiling, it is a really good plan.

"Six, Johnathan, Megan, and Amy can go, Clary you follow them until you need to go into the trees and Four, Emmy and me will stay here to guard the flag." Luke continues and again we all nod we split up and I head with the rest of my group in the direction I saw the flag.

**Megan's POV**

I played paintball with my older brother and his friends when I was eleven, it was so much fun. I remember that my little brother got shot and started crying because it hit him in the area it was bad but funny. Austin my older brother got in a lot of trouble for that when my mom found out. I follow close behind Six now to get shot by paint balls so we can win yay! They sting a little but not as bad as like slicing your arm open or something like that. We make our way through the woods now and Clary climbs a tree when Six says we are kinda close. We move slower more careful now until the tree comes into view I shoot the guard as do the others I notice that it is Will he gets shot four times and looks around shocked we appear from behind a bush and he smirks upon seeing us. Simultaneously we get shot about ten times each. Now we look like we have been splatter painted with different colors.

"Nice plan but..."Six says pointing up to where Clary is waving the flag. We all let out cheers of triumph while the other team groans.

"There's another win you guys get." Will say frowning with his shoulders slumped. We all head back to the train tracks our team laughing and smile the other team pouting. I have fun the rest of the night on the way back to the compound, I head to the dorm and go to sleep, excited for the days to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did ya think? That was a little over 3 K words which is crazy for me:) I did a long chapter because I probably wont be able to update tomorrow because I have a softball tournament. This is the last one until I find a new team, so maybe a weekend off but I doubt it. Anyway suggest names for the third story of this little trilogy thing I am setting up. Okay anyway love you my ninjas please review :) ~M<strong>_


	39. Chapter 37: Jace

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I made a crossover it is called What's Next? Check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks for supporting my story so much. I still need some suggestions for the title of the third book to this little trilogy thing I got going any ideas? **_

_**Anyway here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter (This was Megan's POV)<strong>

_"Nice plan but..."Six says pointing up to where Clary is waving the flag. We all let out cheers of triumph while the other team groans._

_"There's another win you guys get." Will say frowning with his shoulders slumped. We all head back to the train tracks our team laughing and smile the other team pouting. I have fun the rest of the night on the way back to the compound, I head to the dorm and go to sleep, excited for the days to come._

**A week later (The day of the fear landscapes)**

**Tris's POV**

We are sitting in the fear landscape room waiting for all of the initiates to get here. It is almost eight but still slightly early.

"Are you okay Tris?" Tobias asks sitting down next to me on the ground.

"Yeah just tired, I don't want to watch them go through their worst fears. I know what it was like to have the dauntless leaders watch and I hated it. I wish we didn't have to do this but if there is one thing I like about the way initiation used to be was what the fear landscapes taught you. I just I am worried about everything. The kids, the execution next week, the initiates being dumb, just everything seems to go wrong right now and I can't take it anymore." I explain curling my knees to me and burying my face in them.

"Shh Tris, love come here." Tobias soothes pulling me into his lap.

"I know it is hard, but we will fight through it. After the execution everything will be right again. The kids will continue to grow, Lily will go through the choosing ceremony and initiation, then the triplets will and everything will be the way it is supposed to be. Everything will be alright." Tobias says rubbing my back.

"I love you." I whisper into his shirt where my face is hidden.

"I love you too, now be my brave Tris okay?" He whispers and I nod as he smirks slightly. I smile at him and he gives me his adorable crocked smile. I have always loved how his bottom lip sticks out almost like a pout. Then there is that cut in his lip.

"Tobias how did you get that scar?" I ask touching the little scar with my finger.

"Oh, I tried to eat a stapler when I was three." He answers and when I pull my finger back he runs his lip as if remembering what happened. I let out a small laugh and he smiles again.  
>"Why did you try to eat a stapler?" I question and he shrugs.<p>

"I don't know I asked about the scar and that's what my mom told me." He says shrugging again. I notice that it is five minutes from eight so I stand up and help Tobias up. We head into the waiting room on the other side of the glass wall. All of the initiates are there and I clap my hands to get there attention. They all snap their heads up at us.

"Okay today you will go through your fear landscapes. As you were told before a fear landscape is all of your fears back to back. You have to calm your heart beat or find a way to face the fear head on then you will move to the next fear. You will do this through your number of fears, whether that is eight fears or thirty fears. This will be watched by Four, Harrison, Adam and I. Your dauntless leaders. In this simulation you are aware of what is happening and that it is just a simulation. We will go through everybody one by one as we call your names from this list. Everyone understand?" I explain and everyone in the room nods their head.

"Good, the first half will go through this morning the second half this evening after lunch, since there is only fourteen of you it won't take to long. Now first up is Megan. Come with me." I continue and Megan stands from her seat and follows me into the simulation room. The room has a one way window that way the initiates can see the reactions of the others but the one in the simulation can not see them only a mirror. The one glass for us, the dauntless leaders, to watch is just glass on our side and nothing on hers, though we go into the simulation as well so it matters nothing other than in the begging and the end.

Four and the others go into the observation room while I lead Megan into the fear room to insert the shot into her.

"Okay I will give you the shot and just like in the practice ones you have sixty seconds until it starts. Good luck." I say before giving her the shot and leaving the room. I walk into the waiting room and all of the initiates watch me, quieten down.

"Do you want something?" I ask in a slight mood.

"What is it like?" Emmy asks pointing to the fear room where Megan is staring at us.

"It is hard to explain, just watch the reaction and see if you can figure out the fear, it is entertaining to try and figure it out, also a good time passer, anyway I need to go." I say before opening the one way door and entering the observation room.

"Here hook up and quickly." Four says handing me all of the wires. I quickly place them where they need to go and take Tobias's hand. We then enter Megan's landscape though in a different way, we are simply watching on a screen to observe everything, the screen covers the whole one way window. The wires enable is to hear the fear as well as see it but also be able to see the side computer that is monitoring her heart rate and the power to move her to the next fear. I watch the continues fears of each initiate that goes before lunch. The number of fears so far have varied from ten to eighteen.

Megan - 11

Justin - 15

Sebastian - 18

Amarilla - 16

Alvin - 13

Luke - 12

We have done six initiates and now we are watching Jace's fears, so far he has had four go by. Claustrophobia, being unloved, heights, and drowning. Now he is entering the next one. Death is the fear, he is staring at himself in a coffin where everybody is crowded around crying. He gets over this one quickly calming his hear rate. Five fears so far. Now he is in a white room in a metal chair not much different then the one in the practice fear rooms. Then a women comes out with a orange-ish liquid in a syringe. I watch as she inserts it in him and minutes later and gets up stiff as a board. She gives the command to kill himself and he does, a fear of not having control. He doesn't instead he takes the knife and stabs the women. Clearly one of his fears is not killing someone. Now he is in a living room and it is blue so it must be Erudite. He is holding a bleeding girl, blood one his hands and chest from holding her, there is a knife on the ground and he is crying running his hand through the girls hair. She looks similar to Jace, but in girl form and much younger, I didn't realize he had a sister. From the looks of it she was stabbed or stabbed herself. It takes a while but he finally calms his heart beat down. Seven fears so far. Now he is in the same living room which must be his house but he is by himself looking around. Then a man appears who looks nothing like Jace, he has dark brown hair and evil black eyes.

"Johnathan Christopher Wayland, you didn't train this thing you broke it. You taught it to love and to love is to destroy just as to be loved is to be destroyed. You destroyed this falcon. You don't deserve to live Johnathan." The man then has a falcon in his hand and he snaps its neck throwing it to the ground. He walks over to Jace and slaps him, hard. Then he punches and kicks him several times. He kicks him in the side and Jace stands up wiping blood off his lip. A little girl appears, the same girl from the fear before. The man throws a knife at her and it sinks into her stomach. Jace punches the man in the face and the fear disappears then Jace stands from his crouched position, eight fears. Both Tobias and I disconnect our wires and head out of the room, our faces grave. We go into the simulation room and Jace walks over to us, a slight fear still in his eyes, his whole body is shaking whether out of fear or anger I am not sure.

"Jace are you alright?" I ask touching his shoulder and he flinches.

"I suppose, I don't know were you alright after you faced your worst fears?" Jace asks more then snaps, his voice sad.

"I was embarrassed," I answer and Tobias and Jace give me a weird look.

"One of my fears were embarrassing and I am glad that I got over it soon after too." I answer to their questioning looks. They nod and don't say anything.

"I was not alright, I appeared to be but I wasn't. I went to the dorm and stared off into space for nearly an hour, my friends tried to get me to talk but I wouldn't. By the way Harrison has took the others to lunch, I think Clary staid behind. What were the last two fears about Jace?" Four asks looking Jace in the eye, Jace seems to relax knowing no one besides Clary is watching us right now. He sighs and clenches his fist.

"My supposed father used to punish us if we weren't smart enough or respectful enough. Not ever did he hit us with his belt just his fist or sometimes a glass bottle. I have scars on my arms, back and face from glass bottles. That was my sister in both fears. She is dead now, my father killed her just like he did in the last fear. She was eleven. It was two years ago. He was drunk and I had just finished training this falcon. He said I broke it by teaching it to love me. He snapped its neck and then hit me. My sister came in to see what the commotion was and tried to help me. He threw the knife, it was meant for me but Mackenzie, my sister, jumped in front of me. The knife buried into her stomach instead of hitting me in the top of my leg where it should have. She died in my arms and there was nothing I could do about it. They told everyone else that she was stabbed by a factionless on the way home from school, but I knew it wasn't true." Jace explains and by the end he was shaking from anger but had tears in his eyes. He looks up at us and both our faces are clear from emotion.

"Jace I am sorry you had to watch your sister get killed. The man didn't look anything like you and your sister though." I say not giving him much sympathy for I know he doesn't want or need it.

"Thanks for not looking at me like a hurt kid or a sick puppy. He is a man who actually murdered Kenzie and I's real parents. I was three, my mom was pregnant with Kenzie. He stabbed her when she was nine months pregnant. He cut Mackenzie out of her and raised her and myself. Again my parents death was an excuse with the factionless. I was told that he adopted us but I figured out the real answer later on. He is dead now they killed him when they put me under the truth serum because I had went and told the erudite leader about it. The found me telling the truth and so the executed him for murder of three people and abuse." Jace finishes which explains why the man didn't look like him.

"You aren't a sick puppy or an hurt kid you are human and you are brave so don't worry about it. Why don't you go to lunch with Clary Jace then go to the dorm don't dwell on your fears it makes it worse. Find some friends do not be alone it causes depression trust me." Tobias says and Jace nods before leaving the room. I know that he and Clary have now left for lunch leaving us the only person in all three of these rooms.

"That poor boy." I whisper and Tobias nods pulling me to him.

"I hope he doesn't become like me and come in here every night from now on." Tobias whispers and I nod.

"I love you Tris." Tobias whispers soon after and I smile looking up at him.

"I love you too Tobias." Then I lean up on my tip toes and kiss him. We stand there for god knows how long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long chapter because I felt like it :) More than 2K crazy right? Anyways love you my ninjas sorry it took so long to update today I will update again hopefully tomorrow anyways please review and tell me what you think. Peace out my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	40. Chapter 38: tears of the fear

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I made a crossover it is called What's Next? Check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks for supporting my story so much.**_

_**Anyway here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"That poor boy." I whisper and Tobias nods pulling me to him._

_"I hope he doesn't become like me and come in here every night from now on." Tobias whispers and I nod._

_"I love you Tris." Tobias whispers soon after and I smile looking up at him._

_"I love you too Tobias." Then I lean up on my tip toes and kiss him. We stand there for god knows how long._

**Tobias's POV (That evening after everyone else is finished in back in the dorm)**

"Finally Initiation is over." I say leaning up against the wall.

"I know we can finally be back with our kids more. Tomorrow we have to do that execution before we go to any kind of party. The whole, or most of the compound needs to be there too." Tris says running her hand down my chest which is still covered by my shirt.

"I know, are you ready to go through mine?" I whisper glancing at the last two syringe boxes.

"Are we going through your's or mine first?" She asks and I point to myself she nods and we walk over to the equipment. I type some stuff into the computer that sets it up to my fear landscape and to go on when I face the fear or calm my heart rate.

"Okay you ready?" I ask Tris and she nods tilting her head sideways to expose her neck. I put the serum in her and then she does the same to me. We wait holding hands for the fears to take over.

The next thing I know we are in a room that is closed off and Tris and I are tied together back to back.

"What the hell?" I ask looking around.

"I guess your fears really did change." Tris states also looking around. I hear an evil laugh and then a small fire appears in a pit. Caleb walks out rubbing his hands together.

"I told you Four that I would tear your little family up, no matter what. Albert bring them out." Caleb says commanding Al around. Then Al appears dragging all four of my kids tied up.

"MOM, DAD!" Lily screams upon seeing us.

"Shut it," Caleb says kicking her side.

"What don't want to see your kid abused? Well watch this." The next thing I know another me, more than likely a robot walks out. It takes off its belt and rips Ethan's shirt off. He lashes down at him and Ethan lets out a small cry. I literally whimper every time I hear the belt come in contact with his skin knowing that I am doing this.

"Tobias this is not real." Tris whispers and somehow she grabs my hand. I nod in reply and slowly take deep breaths, closing my eyes as well. Next thing I know Tris and I are shoved together from the back and sides.

"I hate this fear." I whisper as the box becomes even smaller.

"Like always." Tris says pushing herself up against me and then pulling me down into a sitting position so the box becomes smaller yet. My breathing accelerates as does my heart rate.

"Tobias hand on my heart even if it is fast still to this day. Breath with me." Tris says placing my hand on her chest right over her heart. Which may I add still quickens every time we are in this box together. I breath with her and sigh.

"Tobias lets just use our divergence, I don't think you can laugh and get out of here." Tris says and I nod scooting her off my lap slightly so I can move to the other corner, where I know a crowbar is hidden. I grab it and pry open the box which falls away as soon as I do.

"How did you know that was there?" Tris asks looking at me.  
>"The first time I faced that fear I didn't know how to get out. So I used a crowbar." I answer with a shrug. We are waiting for the next fear.<p>

"Tight spaces and hurting our kids so far wonder what is next." Tris says just babbling at this point.

"Probably killing you." I answer and just then Tris disappears from my vision and a simulation Tris appears in front of a knife target. Marcus stands there at the table and beckons me over. I walk over there and pick up a knife knowing what I have to do without Marcus whispering it in my ear. I throw the knife quickly and it sinks into her stomach. I need to do this as quickly as possible. Apparently I take to long between knifes because next thing I know Marcus is holding a knife to her throat. I throw the next knife and it hit her heart but she doesn't die yet. I throw another knife and it hit her in the head going right through her brain this time she dies and the fear rolls away with me crying.

"Tobias, I'm here." Tris whispers wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrap mine around her pulling her closer to me. I bury my head into her hair and cry there. Finally I am able to stop the tears and I look up to face my more than likely last fear. Tris disappears when I let her go and I know it is time to face my last fear. Just then simulation Tris appears in front of me and I am in a doorway of sorts.  
>"HOW DARE YOU FOUR! NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I AM LEAVING ALONG WITH THE KIDS. HOW DARE YOU EVER LAY A FINGER ON THEM. HOW DARE YOU GET DRUNK AND LOSE YOUR ANGER AT THEM AND ME. GET OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD!" Tris yells and I wince at every word she turns and leaves taking the kids with her. No matter how much I want to chase after her and the kids I don't because I know it is pointless I have to let her go. I have to face my fear and let them go. The fear disappears and I have tears in my eyes. We are back in the fear landscape room and I feel as though I am still watching Tris and the kids leave because I physically hurt them. I let a tear fall.<p>

"Tobias it wasn't real. Love I would never leave you and you know that." Tris whispers running a hand through my hair. I place my face in her shoulder and let the sobs take over my body. Tris leads me over to the wall and sinks down to the ground pull me with her. She places my head in her lap as I cry and rubs a hand through my hair over and over again.

"Shh it will be okay. I am here the kids are here everything will be alright." Tris whispers over and over again. I pull my self together but I stay in this position with my head on Tris's lap. I roll over and look up at her. Her hand continues to run through my hair.

"Are you alright?" Tris whispers looking into my eyes with her gray ones.

"Better than I was." I whisper she leans down and presses a kiss to my lips.

"Are we still going through mine?" She whispers against my lips. I sit up and pull her closer pressing my lips to hers again. She straddles me and I know we are probably not going to go into hers tonight. She starts to slide my shirt off to reveal my abs but I stop her.

"Let's continue this in our room." I whisper and she nods. I stand up and pick her up she wraps her legs around my waist and I carry her out of the fear room locking it behind me and all the way back to our apartment. The next thing I know we are on the bed. We will always be there for each other, no matter what.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So a sorta fluffy chapter of FourTris 3 Yay! Anyways love you my ninjas please leave a review on what you think.I only got like two reviews on the last chapter which makes me think wither yall hate me now or yall didn't like it. I know I said I don't care about what others think and that the number of reviews diesn't matter and balh blah blah but it is nice to hear your opinions so please review. Peace out my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	41. Chapter 39: Execution

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) So I made a crossover it is called What's Next? Check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks for supporting my story so much.**_

_**Anyway here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Are we still going through mine?" She whispers against my lips. I sit up and pull her closer pressing my lips to hers again. She straddles me and I know we are probably not going to go into hers tonight. She starts to slide my shirt off to reveal my abs but I stop her._

_"Let's continue this in our room." I whisper and she nods. I stand up and pick her up she wraps her legs around my waist and I carry her out of the fear room locking it behind me and all the way back to our apartment. The next thing I know we are on the bed. We will always be there for each other, no matter what._

**(The next day at the execution) **

**Tris's POV**

We stand in the Pit on the little stage thing we set up for special announcements and such. There are four other faction leaders here from Candor, Erudite, Abnegation and Amity. Then there is Harrison, Adam, Tobias and I. We watch as more and more dauntless pool in to the crowd ready to watch what happens next. We had told Zahar's parents what had happened and they are standing in front.

"Are you okay?" I hear in my ear and turn to see Tobias, or really more of Four right now, behind me.

"Yeah I suppose. I just wish that Caleb was the Caleb I knew back in abnegation, why did he have to turn evil you know? I just want my brother back." I whisper and he nods placing a hand on my shoulder. We don't shoe much affection in public unless we are with our kids. At most we will hold hands.

"I know you do Tr...Six. I know you do. The kids aren't watching are they?" Tobias asks looking into my eyes.  
>"Lily and Ethan are, the others are with Christina's kids and Zeke's kids." I answer and he nods. Ethan is watching because he wants to see the man that hurt Zahar die. Lily decided to stay with Ethan that way he doesn't get lost in the crowd.<p>

"It's time to begin." Adam says walking over to us. We nod and walk over to the microphones we have. I have no patience for the loudness today.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" I scream into the microphone and most of the dauntless shut up and turn to us there are a few whispers but that is better than the noise before.

"Today we are executing two man. They have done many things and have gotten away with it. Not this time they stepped over the line when they threw a little girl of the age ten into the chasm. Zahar was killed for the act of evil, because the men wanted to hurt my family and for that I am sorry. Zahar was a good friend of my son and he was upset when it happened. I wish the family best of luck through the next couple of months. One of the men is a man that was supposed to be dead. He had thrown himself off the chasm eighteen years ago and I still remember seeing them out him in a body bag and zipping it up. I don't understand how he is still alive but he won't be after today. Guards bring them out." Four says and the dauntless cheer. The quiet down again upon seeing my death glare which causes me to smirk. Four guards drag Caleb and Al out onto the floor. They are tied up but with no masks so we can clearly see their faces.

"First Caleb Prior will be executed. Harrison," Four continues and Harrison steps forward taking the gun from me. He looks at Caleb who is faced to the crowd. Harrison counts to three and then shots Caleb through the head. Caleb slumps over dead blood pooling around him. I glance at Al and his eyes are wide after seeing Caleb.

"Now Al will be killed...again." Four finishes and this time I pull out my own gun. I walk over to Al and look down on him.

"Come on Tris, you know you want me." He whispers only loud enough for me to hear.

"No I don't and you should have stayed dead Al." I reply before pulling the trigger and the bullet slices through his head. He slumps over dead. I place my gun back in its holder and walk back to my original position. I spot a few initiates watching this off to the side.

"That will be all don't forget later today at seven the initiates well be welcomed into dauntless as dauntless members and get there ranks" Four says and with that the guards drag the dead bodies away and the dauntless start to disappear. I turn to the four faction leaders.

"Thank you for coming. I hope you enjoyed the show." I say before I leave I walk down the steps on the side and once I hit level ground I sprint to god knows where.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kinda short I know but I wanted a quick update anyway I love you my ninjas and I will try to post something more later today. Anyway love you my ninjas please review :) ~M<strong>_


	42. Chapter 40: ranks

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) I am so so so so freaking sorry that I haven't updated in the past couple of days I had a surprise camping trip so I haven't been able to access internet anyway again I am so sorry but here is your long waited for update :)~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

_"Now Al will be killed...again." Four finishes and this time I pull out my own gun. I walk over to Al and look down on him._

_"Come on Tris, you know you want me." He whispers only loud enough for me to hear._

_"No I don't and you should have stayed dead Al." I reply before pulling the trigger and the bullet slices through his head. He slumps over dead. I place my gun back in its holder and walk back to my original position. I spot a few initiates watching this off to the side._

_"That will be all don't forget later today at seven the initiates well be welcomed into dauntless as dauntless members and get there ranks" Four says and with that the guards drag the dead bodies away and the dauntless start to disappear. I turn to the four faction leaders._

_"Thank you for coming. I hope you enjoyed the show." I say before I leave I walk down the steps on the side and once I hit level ground I sprint to god knows where._

**Tobias's POV**

I watch as Tris sprints away from the stage down a random hallway. I will have to go find her. I want to do so now but I can't I have to make sure the faction leaders get out of here.

"Go Four, we can handle this." Adam says placing his hand on my shoulder. I nod and I take off down the steps and in the direction Tris went. I look in every direction as I run faster and faster through the hallways of dauntless.

"Six, love where are you?" I call stopping for a second to catch my breath. I listen and hear quiet sobs. I run in the direction I hear them and realize they are coming from a room down the hall. I slowly approach the door and crack it open. I see Tris sitting inside a old storage room her knees pulled to her chest.

"Tris, come here." I say closing the door and sitting down next to her. She is instantly in my lap, her head on my chest crying. My shirt is fitted into her hand.

"Shh, love it will be okay." I whisper running my hand through her hair.

"What's wrong ,love?" I question even though I know. She needs to say it at least once.

"I just wish Al...Al would have staid dead. And Caleb...he needed to be the brother...that...always watched...out for me in...abnegation." Tris says between sobs.

"I know love, come on we need to go home and get ready for the parties and stiff tonight. The kids also need to get ready." I say kissing her check.

"Okay...okay I'm alright." She says standing up and wiping her tears away.

"Do I look like I have been crying?" Tris asks and I get close like I am inspecting her face.

"You look as tough as nails." I say before placing a kiss on her lips. She smiles and we head out of the door and I lead her back to our home.

*******Couple of hours later right before the initiate announcement party thing.********

**Tobias's POV**

"Okay kids listen up, you need to stay in the cafeteria until you find one of us after wards do you understand?" Tris asks as we lead our kids down to the cafeteria where we are giving the initiates there ranks and jobs and stuff. Finally we reach the cafeteria and there are already hundreds of dauntless members in here.

"We are cutting Sebastian right?" Tris asks and I nod, Sebastian is the only one getting cut because he is to Eric like.

We make our way up to the stage leaving the kids behind with Tori watching over them. We reach the stage and Adam joins us.

"Adam when are you going to have a kid?" Tris asks as we watch Adam looking over at some of the dauntless kids with longing eyes.

"Oh well...let me tell you two a secret Tay is pregnant she wanted me to tell you guys." Adam says and we smile.

"Congrats bro, just one?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Not sure yet, she is only about a month along." He answers and I nod.  
>"Well good luck dude, come on we need to get this started." I say and walk over to the mic. Adam goes back with Christina and Will. They stand behind Tris and myself. They are going to give out apartment keys and such.<p>

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yell into the mic because it is the only way to get all of dauntless's attention. Everyone turns to me their mouths quiet.

"Alright today is the day our initiates become members. I am not going to go into a big speech. Let me just say that there is one initiate that is leaving today. He was to cruel and power raging for dauntless. Sebastian you can go to the dorm and get your bag, you are now factionless. Uriah, Zeke lead him out." I explain and Zeke and Uriah follow a pissed of Sebastian.

"Alright now Six will call in order the ranks of the initiates we are only taking one dauntless leader in training so the first ranked will get it or the seconded if the first doesn't want it. Six go ahead." I finish and Six comes over to the mic a paper in hand.

"Okay can I get a drum roll?" Tris says and everyone starts stomping their feet.

"The first ranked initiate is...Johnathan!" Tris exclaims into the microphone. Everyone cheers and John runs up on the stage. We both shake his hand and he accepts the leader job. He gets an apartment down the hall from ours.

"Okay now from here you will get up and stand in this order. Megan, Jace, Emmy, Clary, Amarilla, Steve, Justin, Amy, Marissa, Luke, Lilyanna, and Alvin. Okay now Will please give them there apartment keys and Adam go one by one giving them jobs. We will need one set of dauntless born trainers for the next couple of years as well." Tris adds and everyone claps and nods. The dauntless file out except for our kids and Tori and then the main group of friends and the initiates.

"PARTY AT MY PLACE, CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS WITH THE INITIATES AND MY CLOSE FRIENDS!" Zeke yells before running away with Shauna, Mar, and Uriah close behind him. We all laugh and the initiates finish up and follow Adam, Christina and Will to Zeke's apartment.

"Hey I will take all the kids, you two go have some fun." Tori says when we walk over.

"Thanks Tori." Tris says hugging her.

"No problem go on now." We leave after giving our kids hugs and head to Zeke's apartment.

"This should be interesting." I say and we walk inside to a chaos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed the next chapter candor or dauntless and then a little ending chapter after that. So two more chapters and this story is done. The next story will be posted soon after that. Love you my ninjas please review and sorry again. Peace out my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	43. Chapter 41: Candor or dauntless

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) Sorry again that I haven't updated I am always freaking busy! I do have a life outside of this and the closer it gets back to school the more chaotic it gets. So anyway love you my ninjas here is your chapter :) ~M**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter<strong>

_"Hey I will take all the kids, you two go have some fun." Tori says when we walk over._

_"Thanks Tori." Tris says hugging her._

_"No problem go on now." We leave after giving our kids hugs and head to Zeke's apartment._

_"This should be interesting." I say and we walk inside to a chaos._

**Tobias's POV**

"Alright the masters have arrived time to go everyone that is not a new member or a friend." Zeke yells and everyone whines but leaves the apartment. Now it is just our group of friends and all the new dauntless members.

"Alright time for candor or dauntless. Raise your hand if you don't know what this game is." Zeke says as everyone sits in a circle. Tris sits on one side of me and Adam on the other. A few of the transfers raise their hand.

"Okay well basically some one asks you candor or dauntless. If you pick Candor then you have to answer truthfully about whatever the question if you pick dauntless then you have to do whatever they tell you to do. If you don't want to do whatever it is for either then you take of a piece of clothing. The only thing that doesn't count is socks and shoes. Alright everyone ready to start?" Zeke asks and everyone nods there head quickly.

"My house I start. Four my good man candor or dauntless." Zeke says turning to me and I groan.

"Why me first? It is always me first. Anyway candor." I say taking my chance with Candor, though normally it doesn't end well.

"Alright I am going to try this, What faction did you originate from?" Zeke says, though he already knows.

"Hmm..." I hum thinking of whether or not to tell them because I really don't want to strip already. It has been twenty fucking years what the hell.

"Abnegation, before I get a comment it was twenty fucking years ago and I had good reason to leave." I say quickly and a few people gasp. I look down not thinking about the stares I am getting right now.

"Alright that is enough!" Tris yells and everyone stops muttering.

"Who cares he is dauntless now and has been for twenty years leave him alone." Tris continues and I smirk slightly, I love how protective she can get.

There is still muttering.

"Seriously I am from abnegation too. Just shut the hell up." Tris finishes and everyone shuts up.

"Wait the two dauntless prodigy's and our leaders are from abnegation originally?" Amy asks and I look up at her.

"Yes but that was Twenty and Eighteen years ago so drop it. If that gets out of this room I will personally slice each and everyone of your throats." I say and everyone stares at me.

"Megan C or D." I ask getting the subject off of us.

"Uh Dauntless duh." Megan says and I shake my head. Tris motions for me to lean over.

"I heard she has a little crush on Luke dare her to say who her crush is or make her sit on his lap or something." Tris whispers in my ear and I smirk.

"I dare you to kiss your crush, even if he isn't in the room." I state and Megan blushes. She stands up and walks over towards Luke who is on the other side of Adam. She quickly kisses him and goes to pull back but Luke stops her kissing her again. He whispers something in her ear and she smiles. She nods and sits down next to him as everyone else around the circle shifts to the right slightly. I love how so many of us have gotten together through this game.

"Alright uh Christina candor or dauntless?" Megan asks and Christina laughs.

"Dauntless of course." And Megan smirks.

"Dare you to let Zeke and Six give you a make over." Megan states and I smirk.

"Uh...alright I guess so come on you two." Christina says standing up along with Tris and Zeke. We wait and talk for almost thirty minutes. Finally Tris comes out.

"Without farther ado Christina the cat." Tris whispers the last part and Christina walks out. She is in a black outfit and has a nose and whiskers. We all bust out laughing and Christina walks back into the bathroom to redo everything. Tris walks over to me and plops down on my lap still laughing. I chuckle slightly and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I love you." I whisper into her ear and she smiles at me.  
>"Alright now that I am back to normal. Tris candor or dauntless." Christina says joining the circle.<p>

"Candor." Tris answers.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells and everyone laughs.

"I will cut your balls off." Tris says and Uriah shrinks back. Everyone laughs even harder.

"Uh what happened with Caleb and Al? I mean only Will, Adam, Harrison, Four, the other faction leaders, and you know what happened." Christina says and Tris shrinks back a little. I shoot Chris a glare and she shrugs.

"Well...Caleb had came and...visited. He meet the kids. All of them. He told them...he told them about you know what with Four and the tackled him and beat him up. I had to get Zeke and Adam to drag him out. Well apparently he told Ethan something a few days later. Then Ethan did what he told him to do. Bed things happened. Later that day Al threw Zahar into the chasm. Four went to the control room where Will was just getting to work. Four had Ethan with him. Will let Four take over the computer. I was at the chasm with Harrison and Adam watching as they put Zahar into the body bag. Four found Caleb and Al down an abandoned hallway. He sent us three Adam, Harrison and I down it to get them. They threw me against the wall knocking me out. Four put them under truth serum and well...we found that they did everything because they were trying to break apart Four and I's family." Tris was nearly crying at this point.

"That's enough." I say forcefully and everyone nods. Tris hides in my shirt and I pull her closer to me.

"Who do you want to pick?" I whisper in Tris's ear.

"Zeke.' She mumbles and I nod.

"Zeke she picks you." I say and he nods.

"Dauntless." Zeke answers and Tris leans up to my ear.

"Hot sauce." Tris whispers and I smirk.

"Drink a whole bottle of hot sauce no milk no water." I say modifying Tris's dare slightly.

"Hell no." Zeke states taking off his shirt. I am surprised that he didn't wear layers.

We all laugh and continue the game for what feels like hours and probably is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did ya think again I am so sorry that took so long. I love you my ninjas please review the next chapter will be the last chapter until the new story is out. I love you my ninjas peace out :) ~M<strong>_


	44. Chapter 42: Forever and Always

_**Hey my ninjas I'm back :) This is the final chapter of this story. I will post the sequel to this sequel soon. I love you my ninjas here is the final chapter of my story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter<strong>

"Drink a whole bottle of hot sauce no milk no water." I say modifying Tris's dare slightly.

"Hell no." Zeke states taking off his shirt. I am surprised that he didn't wear layers.

We all laugh and continue the game for what feels like hours and probably is.

**Tobias's POV (A week later on the weekend.)**

"Wake up Tobias." Tris whispers rubbing a hand through my hair.

"Morning love." I whisper sitting up and pulling her into my lap. I kiss her slowly and she giggles, like really freaking giggles.

"Are you drunk Tris?" I ask looking at her.

"No this little bugger just tickled me." Tris says pulling Ethan up and onto the bed.

"Hey buddy when did you get up?" I ask ruffling Ethan's hair.

"An hour ago dad. You slept late." Ethan says glancing at the clock. I look at the clock too and it reads 9:30.

"Well why did you let me sleep so late?" I said tickling Ethan. He laughs and jumps up off the bed and runs away. I laugh and Tris giggles.

"I love you." I whisper pressing my lips to Tris's head and wrapping her into my arms. She puts her head on my chest and sighs in content.

" I love you too." She replies then looks up at me.

"You know today is Saturday so we have nothing to do all day other than be with our kids, what are we going to do?" Tris asks running her hand down my chest.

"Tris don't start, not with the kids running around." I say catching her hand as she tried to run it down farther.

"Fine...but this isn't over." Tris says kissing my collarbone.

"Why don't we take the kids to the training room for some knife throwing." I say trying my best not to let her know how much she is affecting me.

"Sounds good to me, are we going to throw knifes at each other?" Tris whispers laughing slightly.

"No I don't think so." I reply smiling at her.  
>"Come on lets go get the kids." I say after a second.<br>"Oh alright, go get ready Tobias and I will be back after making sure the kids are ready." Tris says and I nod. I get up and go to the bathroom and get in the shower. I take a quick shower then go back to the room and grab some clothes. The usual tight black t-shirt and black pants with my leather jacket because of the cooler weather under neath the ground. Not seconds after I am ready Tris comes back in.

"Good your ready, go find out where Lil and John are they went out about an hour ago." Tris says going into the bathroom.

"Plus ask John if he wants to come with us. It would help to watch all four of them if he was there too." Tris says pecking my lips before closing the door to the bathroom. I sigh and go to the living room.

"Dad where are you going?" Kenzie asks skipping downstairs.

"I am going to find Lil and John. I will meet you three and momma at the training room alright?" I say messing with her hair.

"Dad!" She complains smoothing down her hair.

"Alright, sorry Kenzie. I am going to go and find Lil and John." I say glancing over at the stairs as Lizzy comes down. Lizzy and Kenzie are completely different even though they are identical. Lizzy is wearing a black shirt with a black and pink jacket and black pants. She also has black and pink shoes. Kenzie wears a solid black tank top like Tris wears, black pants and black shoes. Her jacket is a black leather jacket that has a M stitched into it in purple. Then there is personality. Mackenzie is the hate shopping love getting in the dirt kinda girl. While Lizzy is the love shopping all about clothes kinda girl. It is like seeing Tris and Christina. It is crazy but I love them both. Then Lil is a spitting image of Tris, she looks so much like Tris did when I would see her in school. Well other then her eyes, somehow she ended up with eyes like mine, nobody knows how since she isn't my kid and she is actually my sister in law but it looks very convincing that I am her father. I smile slightly as I go outside. I walk down the hallway and into the main walkways looking out over the pit. I look down no longer afriad of the height. Our apartment is on floor ten one of the highest floors. I walk down the ramps until I reach the pit floor. I glance around and see Lil and John walking around holding hands.

"Hey Lil, John." I say walking over to them.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Lil asks glancing at John.

"Well your mom and I want to give you kids a knife training lesson today. John do you want to come help?" I ask and he smiles.

"Yeah sure, since I will be training the dauntless initiates this year." John says following me in the direction of the training room. Once we reach the training room Tris and the Triplets just finished setting up the knifes.

"Alright who is ready to throw knifes?" Tris asks and everyone cheers.

"Mom I am surprised that you are letting us do this, Dad how did you convince her?" Ethan says turning to me.

"Well it didn't take a lot." I answer shrugging.

"Alright lets get started. Watch me and then copy what I do." Tris says setting up with her own set of knifes that she had got for her birthday years ago. I watch as she throws all three knifes one after the other. Then the kids each pick up three of the training knifes we use for initiates. I watch as the set up and each one by one throw there knifes hitting the target, not perfectly but still good. I smile, this is how it is going to be and should be.

Forever and Always.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omg I can't believe I just wrote my last chapter for this story. I love you my ninjas so so much. I will post an authors note soon about the next story to this little trilogy. As soon as I get it posted. I love you my ninjas please review and thank you so much for sticking with me through thick and thin and I hope you continue to enjoy my stories. I love you my ninjas :) ~M<strong>_


	45. Authors note!

**_Authors note!_**

**_Hey so the new story is up. It is called After Always...get it? Hehe anyway please check it out and tell me what you think love you my ninjas thanks for being such great followers of my stories :) ~M_**


End file.
